Forever Mine
by VampGrlz271
Summary: It has been a decade since Bella's change. Edward and Bella are forced into going to Red Oaks High-School. Boys obsess over Bella, girls over Edward. What do they do to stop this madness? First Fanfiction!no flames please! ExB. What else? DISCONTINUED
1. prologue

Forever Mine

By VampGrlz271

Summary- after Bella is changed into a vampire, a decade later; Edward and Bella are forced by Carlisle and Esme to go to another high school back in Washington State. Red Oaks High to be exact. When they arrive, almost first thing, boys take a liking to Bella, and girls to Edward! What will they do? What will they do to stop this madness? Takes place after Eclipse. First fan fic! ExB

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. Or any of the –choke- characters. –Sob- I don't own Edward! –Hysterical sobbing-**

**Anyways, let's get on with the fan fiction, shall we? Enjoy!**

**Prologue: Changesss**

Edward POV

"Love, are you sure you want to do this? You can live a happy human life, and I'll always stay by your side, and after you…die, I will find a way to follow, and-"

"Edward, I don't want you to be by my side when I'm old enough to look like your mother, and then your grandmother. I want to stay by your side forever eighteen, _no matter what happens_." My angel pleaded.

"Are you sure, love?" I wanted this. I was selfish, so I probably wanted this even more than she did. But I promised I'd never hurt her again, and vampire venom hurt like hell. Even worse than hell, actually. I would know; it was the most vivid memory of my vampire life; the pain that set the worst fires of hell to your body, that burned your soul. It killed you.

"Yes, love. I'm sure. Come on, I'm not getting any younger." I smiled at her attempt at humor to lighten things up. She would make a gorgeous vampire. I didn't think it'd be possible for her to be any more beautiful though. She was already perfect. "Well, then. Let's get on with it, shall we?"

"We shall. Edward, never forget I love you."

"Of course not, angel; I would never forget."

"And if I happen to forget anything when I wake up, remind me."

"Of course, love." I brought my lips down to her throat. I brought them back up long enough to call Carlisle, who came in with a syringe.

"Ready, Bella? I'm going to inject the morphine into you now. It won't hurt too much." Carlisle said calmly. He injected it right above her collar bone, and Bella winced a bit. I smiled at her, and whispered that I loved her. I brought my lips down to her throat, and kissed her there. I felt the softness of her skin, the warmth. I felt her blush for the last time for eternity. I whispered that I loved her against her neck, and bit into her soft flesh.

Her blood was so sweet, so good. But I knew better than that. I pushed venom into the open wound with my tongue, and drew back. Bella's warm, chocolate brown eyes opened wide, and she screamed with strength I didn't know she had. She whimpered, and screamed again, in what I could only assume was the terrible, unworldly pain.

"Bella! No! Bella! What have I done? I promised I'd never hurt you again! Oh, it's my entire fault! What have I done?!" I roared.

"Edward. Please! This is what I wanted," her words slurred together; "it's not your fault. I'm willing to endure this pain, if it means eternity with you. I love you…" She said, before screaming again. I knelt down beside her, ready to wait out three days of hell, watching my angel suffer, and lose her precious soul.


	2. Chapter 1

A decade later

**A decade later**

**Chapter One**

Edward POV

Bella has been a vampire for a decade, and was trained enough to be around humans again. Finally, I didn't have to be careful with my angelic Bella anymore. She wasn't so breakable, and we could do anything. She was a gorgeous vampire, and I was going to spend the rest of eternity with her. _My_ gorgeous vampire.

I was ecstatic every moment of the day. The werewolves (my beautiful Bella now found them quite disgusting, to my delight) left us alone, the Volturi checked in on us once, confirmed my Bella was a vampire, and had never bothered us again.

The only thing that ruined my immense joy and happiness was the fact that we were being forced by Carlisle and Esme to go to high school; AGAIN.

We were both quite bothered (though Bella not so much as I) by the fact we were being sent to another high school. This was our third in the past decade. We were going to the one in Red Oaks **(A/N: I made that name up! WEE.) **and to put my feelings moderately, I was upset.

My dear, sweet Bella was somewhat excited. She loved traveling now. I was happy about that; that trait would come in handy when we had to go on numerous honey moons like Rosalie and Emmett.

So here we were, driving in my baby, my silver Volvo. The same car I had when I first met Bella back in Forks, Washington State. Ah, good times, good times… We were driving the car to our new house in Red Oaks. It was beautiful.

Esme had spent some time renovating the house for us and it was a dark midnight blue.

The shutters were a lighter shade of blue, but not by much. The rest of the wood was mahogany. I had to hand it to Esme; she did quite well. But then again, she always does. I rushed over to my angel's door before she could even get out. She still protested about gifts, and the favors I did for her. Personally, I'd rather she hated traveling, and love the gifts and favors. But we take what we get. My angel got out, and looked around.

"We're here, my angel." I sighed with relief, pulling her close.

**YEAH. I finished the first chapter! Woo! Yeah yeah, I know there's a small cliffy right there. I'm evil, but forgive me; I want you people to read more. So what better way to get you people to read of this super-fantastical story, then making a cliffy? Hmmm? Bwa ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah…**

**Review people! You know you wanna! It's easy, all you have to do is hit the little purple button that **_**just so happens**_** to lead you to the little review page….what are you still reading this for? GET.GOING. REVIEW people, REVIEW. BWA AH AH AH AH AH…**

**Disclaimer: Hello, hello! Wait, why am I so cheery? This is a **_**disclaimer**_**. I should be bawling my eyes out right now. Why? BECAUSE I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! –Bawls**** eyes out-**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Bella POV

I was pulled into Edward's perfect arms, as he murmured beautifully,

"We're here, my angel."

I blinked up at him, dazed for a moment.

"Edward, you're doing it again." I pouted, knowing he would act all innocent, although he knew perfectly what he was doing.

As I predicted, he widened his beautiful topaz eyes, and asked sweetly,

"Doing what, love?"

"You know perfectly well what."

"Dazzling you? I still have that effect on you? Lovely."

"Yes. Lovely. You said the same thing about the penguins. If I might quote you, "Penguins. Lovely."" I said, as I kissed him on his perfect, marble smooth lips. He chuckled against my lips. "We still haven't encountered any penguins, Edward. You promised." I teased, and pulled him closer.

"I promised in Alaska, love. We're still in Washington, my dear." I pouted against his lips. He chuckled, and drew me closer.

We didn't have to be careful anymore; the kiss turned into a passionate one, and unbearably sweet. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours; we didn't need to breathe. When we finally broke away, Edward smiled my favorite smile of all time. His signature crooked smile.

"Well, love, we really should unpack. What do you say?"

I grinned. "Yes. I can't wait to organize everything, and put all the furniture down and all that." My power was telekinesis. **(A/N: I gave her the ability of telekinesis, because she was always so clumsy as a human, and constantly tripping over items. Now, she can move the items with her mind.) **I could move items with my mind. I didn't even have to physically touch anything; I just imagined it, and _poof_, it was done.

My perfect husband chuckled. "And, I'm sure you'll be thrilled to see all the outfits, purses, shoes, and…what else did Alice pack you? I lost count after she reached the 10th bag of clothes." I smacked Edward on the arm, not worrying about getting a bruise, like I would have done a decade ago.

"Oh yes, can't wait. I just absolutely can't wait. Ergh. She better have kept it simple."

"I highly doubt that." Edward said, as he was picked up my bags, along with his. My cell phone rang, and as I looked at the caller ID, I groaned. Alice. "Oh dear, sweet Lord. Spare me. "

Edward snickered, resulting in another smack on arm. I cautiously opened up the phone, not wanting to know what I was about to encounter.

"Hi Alice, what's up?" I asked, not really wanting to know. I wasn't prepared for the following response. I cringed, and looked over at Edward, who was gripping his sides with laughter, taking unnecessary breaths.

"BELL-UH! I AM SO EXCITED! EHMIGAWD! EHMIGAWD! OPEN YOUR BAGS IN WHICH I PACKED YOUR CLOTHES! EHM.I.GAWD!! EEP!! THEY ARE PROBABLY THE CUTEST CLOTHES EVER MADE! LOOK, LOOK, LOOK, LO-"

I visibly relaxed as I heard Alice's voice fading. Jasper must have pulled the phone away. Edward smirked. He came over to stand next to me, to listen better.

"Bella, this is Jasper. Don't worry; Alice is just a little over-excited right now. I'm doing my best to calm her down. Although, I must say, her excitement is a bit overwhelming."

"Stupid, hyper-active pixie…" I muttered, as Edward snorted, trying to hide his laughter from Alice, who of course still heard it. I could just imagine her pouting.

Jasper chuckled. "We'll talk to you later Bella." I could still hear Alice shrieking in the back, yelling, "Oh my god Jasper, LEMMETALKTOBELLATHISINSTANTGOSHJASPERYOUARESOMEANREALLYMEANYOUARESOMEANSOMETIMESIWANNATALKTOBELLA**NOW**!" I laughed and kept on laughing as I shut the phone.

Edward came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Okay Bella. Now that that little episode is over, let's get our stuff inside the house, shall we?" I scoffed at the word 'little'.

**Cliffy again! HA HA HA HA HA!! Short chapter….hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'm taking it slow. They won't be going to school until the next day. First, they have to unpack, and all that. Poor Bella. The first three chapters are going to be unpacking and all that torture (for Bella anyways). The fourth will actually be the school. Ha ha. People! Good people of this world! I would appreciate it greatly if you reviewed. Jeesh. Todah Rabah. Shalom (for all of you Hebrew deprived people, "Todah Rabah. Shalom." means "Thank you very much. Good-bye." Get it? Got it? Good. Review, gosh darn it, and review. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I –uncontrollable sobs- ….okay, now that I've controlled my sobs, I was saying: I don't –choke- own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. –pout-**

Chapter Three

Edward POV

As Bella and I walked into the house, I couldn't help but think again that I loved my Bella so much, and that this house was perfect for the two of us. It was very large, but it wasn't so large that it was uncomfortable. After all, there were only going to be two people living in here. The inside was decorated beautifully, and my Bella made it even more beautiful, standing in the middle of it all.

The walls were painted a lighter shade of midnight blue, just like the color would be if there were clouds during that time of night. It was truly amazing; what a wonderful job Esme did on this. There was a carpet, and it was black, and just like the one I had back in my old room in Forks. Just a different color, obviously, since the color back in my old room was gold.

Bella had requested that Esme paint us paintings to put around the house, and she did. They were lovely, putting it mildly. I always nagged Esme, telling her she should start a business. It wasn't that I wanted more money; we had plenty. But with the way Alice shopped, we were going to need it someday. Esme always waved her dismissively and said that if we needed the extra money, she'd start.

As we walked upstairs, Bella dragged her hand across the walls, and paintings Esme had done for us. She voiced my exact thoughts, saying they were lovely.

"Edward, what does our room look like? Do you know?" Her bell-like voice, so angelic, rang out. I was a bit dazzled by her, actually.

"I do, my dear, but Alice would kill me if I told you now, you know."

"Pfft. I know, but Alice is in Canada with Jasper. She'll never know."

"She's clairvoyant, remember?" I said, smirking, knowing I had won.

Bella just pouted.

We arrived at our room, and Bella stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh. My-"

"Dear sweet Lord?" I inquired, although I knew perfectly well she was going to say that.

"Yes. That. Oh my dear, sweet Lord. This is beautiful, Edward."

"I helped decorate." I said proudly, puffing out my chest, just like Emmett would do, after he won a bet Jasper and he had created.

Bella giggled. She patted me on the head, and walked towards the bed. It was made out of black iron, with roses weaving through the tops posts. At the foot of the bed, there were still more roses. The cover was a midnight blue, with silver stars all over. The pillows were large and creamy white. We couldn't sleep, but that didn't mean we couldn't lie together on the bed, and enjoy each other's company.

She hopped on, patting the space next to her, and I joined her.

The walls were painted silver, and the rug was black, like the one downstairs. There was a great, grey stone fireplace. There were book shelves, filled with the classics Bella loved, but I despised. There was my stereo, and all my CD's were already on shelves on the wall. Esme had done most of our furniture moving, and Bella didn't look all that happy about that.

I kissed her cheek, whispering, "Cheer up, love. You can organize your clothing without any interruptions now." I said, trying to say it calmly. I failed; I snickered. Bella's pout grew more pronounced, and I couldn't help but kiss her protruding bottom lip. Our dressers were right next to each other, but next to the bathroom. Bella walked over to the bags Alice had packed for her. Just as she was about to pick up the first, labeled "shirts", her cell phone rang.

Bella POV

Edward kissed my pouting, bottom lip, and I relaxed. _Oh boy_. I thought. I was about to unpack the first bag of clothes Alice had packed for me, when my cell phone rang. My eye twitched, and Edward coughed, trying to hide his laughter, but failing miserably. I glared at him, which only sent him into more laughter. I grinned, and opened up the phone.

I took a deep breath, although I didn't need it, and counted to ten.

"Hello? Alice?"

"Bella! I'm calmer now. Jasper calmed me down. Just**. **Like**. **He**. **Promised." Alice growled. I heard Jasper just snort, and return to what ever he was doing.

"Alice, what do you need?"

"Bella! I'm shocked! Can't a sister call a sister to ask how everything is going?"

"Alice, you called 20 minutes ago, and then you had one of your hyper-active moments."

"Yes."

"So, why'd you call? Oh god, does it have to do with clothing?"

"Well….YES. YES IT DOES. DO YOU LIKE THE CLOTHES?"

"For someone who's clairvoyant, you sure don't know a lot about what's happening up here."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Did you look at the clothes yet?"

"No. You called me just before I was about to pick up the bag labeled "shirts"."

"NO! DON'T OPEN THAT ONE FIRST! OPEN THE ONE WITH THE DRESSES FIRST!"

"What? Dresses? I won't be needing dresses. Alice, we're not going to the pr-"I paused.

Then I looked at Edward.

Edward's eyes were huge, pleading with me. Probably with fear too. Nice going Alice.

"Okay Alice! Be quiet!" Edward choked out.

"Bella…" he whispered.

Edward's eyes widened more than I thought was physically possible, and grew a bit paler. _Here comes the screeching. I must prepare my self…_

"Edward! You know I hate surprises!" I screeched.

He cringed, and blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry, Bella! But, I just wanted to take you to the prom. To show all those hormonal teenage boys that you're mine, and mine only." He murmured, dazzling me.

"S-sure Edward. I guess it'd be alright…" Shoot. I didn't care if he was dazzling me again.

"Excuse me! Lovebirds! I'm still on the phone!" Alice reminded us. Ugh. Alice had this annoying tendency to interrupt us in our most private moments, no matter where she was, no matter what she wanted. Shopping, shopping, more shopping, shopping…

-Sigh- "Alice, I love the clothes. Now, if you don't mind…" I said, smiling against Edward's lips, as I snapped the phone shut, ignoring Alice's protests.

"Where were we?" Edward whispered in my ear, sending violent shivers down my spine. He chuckled. My perfect Greek god, my Adonis.

**YEAH! Chapter three is finally done! Just so you know, it didn't take me all that long to type up Ch. Three. I just put the word 'finally' in, because Microsoft word wouldn't let put such a short sentence in. Jeez. But, I'm pretty fast at writing, if I do say so my self. I.AM.ON.A.ROLL. –does my own personal happy dance- Okay. You NEVER want to see my own personal happy dance. Anyways, read and review people. I need the reviews. They motivate me to write more. And, I know you WANT to review. BWA AH AH AH AH AH… Just click the little purple-ish button down below! It makes me happy to see my adoring fans reviewing my first ever fan fiction. REVIEW. :3**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters; everything belongs to Stephenie Meyers. –Types disclaimer without breaking down into hysterical sobbing- **

**Ha HA. You thought I was weak, and couldn't type that I didn't own Twilight or any of the books without hysterically sobbing. I don't ALWAYS sob pitifully when ever I type that the books don't belong to me. See, look: The books don't belong to me. The books don't belong to me. The books don't belong to me…ha HA, see? I proved you wrong didn't I?**

Edward POV

"Edward! Come _on_. We already know everything we need to know! We've been to four high schools during my life as a vampire!"

I sighed. I could already tell this was going to be a long day.

"Edward! Please! Don't make me do this. I don't _want_ do go to high school again!"

"And you think I do?" I said, exasperated. Bella just looked at me, scowled, and then looked at me again, and my expression. Her mouth twitched upward, but she quickly replaced it with another scowl. I saw it though.

"I'm still angry," she said, pressing her lips together. However, she cracked a minute later.

"Edward!" She pleaded, her mouth now twitching, fighting to keep on frowning, when she really wanted to smile. Was my exasperated, annoyed, yet somehow bemused look really that funny? Apparently so.

"Edward! Please answer me! I don't want to go to school!" She was in full pout mode. What ever she had found funny about my expression had passed. Then again, how could I not answer her?

"Love, humor me. We're going to school." I said as we pulled up into a parking space.

I could hear the boy's immature thoughts about –ahem- my _wife_, as we exited out of the Volvo, and started walking towards the office for our schedules.

_Damn, she's hot…_

_Oh gawd. No human could be that hot…_I winced at that one.

_Oh. My. Gosh she will be mine; I promise my self that…_Gee, I wonder if he was related to a certain vile boy named Mike Newton. Hmm, Anyone?

_Look at that-_Never mind! I blocked that one out with a shudder. –shudder-

_Dude, I wonder if those two are dating. They look like they were made for each other, but damn, the hawt brunette would look _way_ better with me, than with the guy with the weird bronze hair. _

Ha HA. Sorry…dude. Bella is _mine_. And my hair isn't weird.

We walked into the office, and the warm air soothed me. My head still hurt from those disgusting thoughts about MY WIFE.

There was a woman and a man sitting behind the desk. The man was Riley, the woman Natasha.

_OH MY GOD. He is hawt. I wonder if he's single, because I would definitely just snatch him right up. Mmmmm… _Natasha thought, eyeing me, while Bella glared at her.

I sighed, and began. "Hello. My name is Edward Cullen, and this is Bella Cullen."

_His VOICE; oh my god, I feel faint…_

The woman looked up at me, dazed, and then she "seductively" as she probably thought it was, purred, "Sister? Any other siblings?" _I hope he has brothers…_She batted her eyelashes, and asked.

"No, I don't have any brothers, and actually," her smile was fading, "wife. In our families, we get married very early."

_Wife?! WIFE?! DAMN. DAMN HER TO ETERNAL HELL. _I coughed to hide my laughter. She had no idea…

"O-o-oh. Y-you two must be the new students," She looked embarrassed, "Riley, you find Bella's schedule, and I'll find Edward's." _Maybe if I stall, and pretend I can't find it, and then finally "find" it, he'll stay a little longer…_I was seriously getting sick. I had to take action.

"Natasha? We are really in a hurry. Could you move a bit faster?" Natasha visibly slumped; disappointed her little scheme didn't work. My angel snickered, as did I, but at vampire speed.

Meanwhile, Riley was eyeing up my –ahem- _wife_.

"Riley!" Natasha snapped.

Riley, who had a greasy black hair that fell to his shoulders, cloudy blue eyes, and pale, oily skin, stopped staring at Bella.

"Okay, okay Natasha. Jeez." _Dude, she is so _pushy_. Whoa. The new girl is totally hawt, dude. I can't believe they're married though. It's a shame; I could give her so much more…_Oh Lord. His thoughts were sounding like a certain mongrel's whose name shall not be mentioned.

Riley handed my love her schedule, and his hand lingered over her hand for a moment, longer than necessary. A muscle in her eye twitched a bit. I couldn't agree more; his scent was over-powering in a bad way.

"So babe, I was thinking, I'm just volunteering here at the office. I'm still a student. I was wondering if you might need some tutoring. You know, dude, 'cuz you're, like, new here."

"S-sorry Riley. N-no. I'm going to be with Edward. W-w-we always help each other with our studies and all thaaat..." Bella stammered.

"Oh. Well, that's cool. I was thinking about having a party, so you're welcome to come…" He paused and grinned a sly grin, "it's a pool party, babe."

Bella visibly tensed. I stalked over to the counter, where he was sitting. I towered over him a good couple inches. I growled menacingly at him, saying,

"Listen, "dude", LEAVE.MY.WIFE.ALONE. Understood?"

Riley just nodded, looking like he was about to wet himself.

"Edward," Bella said at vampire speed, "I hate him just as much as you do, but control your temper." I sighed, and squeezed her hand. I let go as Natasha came over.

At that moment, Natasha bounded over, and handed me my schedule. She giggled,

"School's about to start Bella, Edward and Riley! Don't be late!" I just rolled my eyes, and grabbed Bella's hand in one hand, and her waist in my arm. We walked out of that wretched place, and we compared schedules. To our delight, we had every period together. I growled all of a sudden. Ugh. Those vile thoughts about my innocent wife…

"Edward? Are you okay? You look like you're about kill some body," She looked over at the group of boys ogling her, "or rather…" She trailed off as one hormonal, over-confident, probably most popular boy in the school came up to her. One with black hair styled almost the same as mine, long dark eyelashes, piercing green eyes **(A/N: Couldn't resist!)**, and pale skin. Also, not to mention a sneer, like he was challenging me to protest when he began talking to my Bella.

"Hey there. I'm Damon. I'm glad we got some new student…s here. It was getting boring with the same chics every year. But I can tell that having _you_ here will make everything all the more interesting." He looked at me as he finished the word 'students'. Obviously, he wasn't all too happy that I was with Bella. I let go of her hand to rub soothing circles on her back.

_Great; just great. This guy might be better looking than me of all people, and he's with the hottest chic I've ever seen. Her luscious brown hair, her striking topaz eyes, her beautiful white skin. Her full pink lips… And I've seen some hot ones in my day._

Bella looked nervous, but she spoke with absolute confidence I didn't know she had.

"Hello Damon. My name is Isabella, Bella for short. This is Edward, my _husband_. We're both Cullens and we're both glad to be here at this lovely school of yours." She said, as she tried to walk away, towing me behind. No such luck. Damon was just as bad as Mike; maybe even worse. He blocked her way, but not mine. HA. I wasn't leaving Bella behind.

Bella POV

Ugh. –shudder- I felt so dirty. This guy was probably having mental images so vivid, so explicit, Edward's head probably was about to explode. If that was physically possible for a vampire… Sure enough, he was pinching the bridge of his nose, and his eyes were squeezed shut. I couldn't help but notice that Damon's face fell visibly at my mention of the word 'husband'.

"Husband?" he squeaked. He stopped walking for a moment, but when he noticed Edward and I weren't waiting for him, he resumed.

I smiled sweetly, dazzling him for a moment. "Yes, Husband." I held out my hand with the ring on it, for him to get a better look.

Edward whispered to me, at vampire speed, "And you accuse me of dazzling…"

Damon turned to Edward. "What's _your_ name?" His loathing expression was nothing compared to Edward's. If looks could kill, Damon would have most definitely been dead right now.

"My name is Edward. Would you be so kind as to look at my wife's face, and not...where you were staring before? It'd be a nice change."

Damon blushed, and although I knew it also wasn't physically possible for a vampire, I could almost feel a blush creeping up my neck.

-Ahem- "Anyways," Damon said, clearing his throat awkwardly, sneering at Edward, no doubt at his old-fashioned name, "class is starting soon. I was wondering Isabella-"

"Bella." I interrupted. People these days. Couldn't remember a thing if their life depended on it.

"I wondering _Bella_ and Edward, if you'd like me to show you around. You know, give you a tour."

Edward POV

_I'll separate Edward from Bella, direct Bella somewhere private, and then we can have some time to our selves. Mmmmm…without her intimidating husband. Oh jeez, husband. Gawd, what I would give to be her husband…_

I coughed, and he snapped out of his immature daydreaming. Not to mention, above PG 13 daydreams. –shiver- But then again, intimidating, was I? I'd have to be more intimidating for the rest of the year. Ha ha ha…

"Well, what do you say?" He pushed.

Bella was biting her beautiful, full lower lip. _What I wouldn't give to kiss her right now_. I thought…

"Sure…I guess. Just don't separate me from Edward or anything, 'kay? We're kind of a package deal." I grinned. A menacing one too, for Damon looked at me with wide eyes, and took a step backward. Did I mention that since I was the one who bit Bella, she inherited my mind reading power from my venom, along with her telekinesis? Carlisle had been absolutely fascinated. That's how she knew that Damon would _attempt_ but certainly not succeed at separating her from me.

Damon grinned like the idiot he was, and made a move to grab my Bella's hand. Had he not just thought that I was intimidating? I got it before he did, and grasped it with all my vampire strength. I gripped her waist tighter than before. Before he could even consider making a move like that. It would have crushed Bella's hand in a second, had she still been human. In this case, I was glad she wasn't. _Oh boy_, I thought as we walked into the school. _This was going to be a long day._ I sighed inwardly, and was beginning to become more relaxed. Scratch that. A girl came up to me with reddish-brown hair, and silver eyes.

"Hi! My name is Perri! Who are you? 'Cuz you're TTLY hot." Yes, indeed. This was going to be a long day.

**Hee hee hee hee…CLIFF-AY. I had fun writing this chapter. More admirers for Bella and Edward soon to come. For Edward's admirers, I'm debating on these names:**

**Samantha Fort**

**Kelly Farth**

**Dakota Talles**

**Elvira Oak**

**And of course, Perri Marcus**

**And Bella's admirers! I'd debating on these:**

**Cyrus Desiderio**

**Damon Northway**

**Mason Black(-giggle-)**

**Blake Minthill **

**Waldo Q. Lipson the III –bursts out laughing- Okay, okay. Waldo here is gonna be your average nerd and it going to practically attach himself to Bella…NO! NOT IN A PERVERTED WAY! YOUR MINDS ARE POISONED! POISONED I TELL YOU! POISONED! Okay. Now that my little rant is over… What will Eddie-kins have to say? XDDDDDDD. Okay. Maybe not attach…NOT IN A PERVERTED WAY. Must I repeat my rant from before? And BTW, the Q in Waldo's name stands for "Quentin." **

**Those are the names I'm thinking about! If you have any suggestions, review! Review! Review! Review! Come on, say it with me! –crickets- You people suck. Kidding. But, honestly, you should review. **


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

**Disclaimer: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! WAAAAAAAAAHH!! Sorry. –sniff-**

**Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse, and all the characters including EDWARD (**_**Edward**_**) belong to Stephenie Meyer. –Bawls-**

Chapter Five

Perri POV

**(A/N: -SOBS- WRITERS BLOCK! ERGH! Okay, I can do this. I can do this……)**

_Ehmigawd, he is _**so** _hawt. He has got to be mine. No boy has ever resisted me. He must be Edward Cullen. With…Bella Cullen, his wife. Wow. Married already? Aw, we're in our last year of high school, I guess it's not that bad. Ehmigawd, what I wouldn't give to be his wife…_

These thoughts just, like, came pouring out.

No, like, totally, this guy was seriously hawt. And Damon, the boy I had had, like, a totally major and total crush on since 1st grade, was ogling Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen's wife. And Edward was shooting him death glares. If looks could kill… hmph. I wish Damon liked me that way. And he probably just met her not even 15 minutes ago! Hmph. SO unfair.

"So, what's your name?" I just wanted to make sure I wasn't wrong about him being Edward Cullen. That'd be so, like, totally embarrassing.

"Er…my full name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Edward for short."

"And mine is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Bella for short." Bella interrupted.

Ehmigawd. His voice was so….SMOOTH. Mmmmmmmmmm…. Bella's was pretty, and it sounded like bells chiming. HA. BELLS.

I turned to Bella, but I made sure I had Damon's attention too. Bella was beautiful. Wide, topaz eyes, luscious mahogany hair, pale skin, skinny, full, pink lips, and curvy in all the right places… More beautiful than me, which I thought wasn't even possible.

I thought I heard Edward snicker.

"So, you're Isabella, right?"

"Bella. Call. Me. Bella."

Ehmigawd. Even though I was, like, boy crazy, her voice was beautiful.

"O-okay…" She was intimidating.

"So, like, Edward, movies Friday night?" I batted my eyelashes at him, and purred to him in a seductive voice I knew NO boy could resist. Believe me; experience.

"Perri, as you probably already know, I'm already married to my Bella here, and I'm not going to cheat on her." I thought I literally heard Damon growl as Edward said 'my Bella'. Mmmm. I didn't care.

When he said my name, it sounded like the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Perri," EHMIGAWD. THERE IT WAS AGAIN, "if you'll excuse me and my Bella….and. Damon. Of. Course. Damon must be showing us to our class room."

"No! I said around the school!"

"Whatever Damon," Bella sighed, "just show us where our first class is.

Let's go Edward. We wouldn't want to be too late for class." Bella and Edward were both smirking, like they had some, like, totally cool inside joke or something. Uh. Whatever. I wouldn't stop trying for Edward, 'till Bella gave up, or Edward divorced Bella.

Damon POV

SHOOT! What did Bella see in the pale-skinned creep anyways?! Okay, so I was pale too, but in a totally hawt way. I heard Cullen snicker. Damn him for eternity. Edward and Bella started to crack up after I thought that last comment. Ergh.

Anyways, this Edward guy was like…_white_. Bella was white too, but it looked awesome with her –sigh- hair, and her –mmmmm- eyes. And her pink _lips _looked wonderful against her skin…Now, Edward was growling. This dude was like, bipolar or something. Laughing one minute, growling the next. Jeez.

"Okay Bella," mmmm…I loved saying her name. Bella. Bell-uh. Bell-a. "Follow me. You too…Edwin, was it?"

Edward growled sharply.

"Damon, its _Edward_. Please; my name is Bella, and my husband's is Edward. Good?"

"Sure _Bella_." I said, smiling seductively at her.

Bella blinked once, twice, three times.

"Damon, if you think you're being seductive, you're not. I love Edward." I just sighed, and said, "We're here at your first class...," I snatched Edward's schedule out of his hand.

"We're here at…biology." I gave Edward back his schedule. "See you at lunch Bella!... Edward."

I sighed, as I walked away. I bet poor Bella was so intimidated by Edward, that when she tried to leave, he wouldn't let her. UGH. Some people disgust me. And once again, I heard Bella and Edward break into laughter.

Bella POV

While we were talking, Damon had been leading us around to our first class, biology. I giggled. How coincidental. Edward looked at me, and he asked me through his mind, which I could read,

_What's so funny? Biology? Ha ha. How coincidental...Bella put your jacket on._

Edward's eyes raked over my shoulders, and my neckline, and my arms. I scanned the boy's thoughts in the room, and was appalled. These boys were…immature. Gawd, where was my jacket when I needed it?

"Thanks Edward." I said at vampire speed, thanking him for the fact he called this to my attention.

_No problem. I'm simply uncomfortable with the fact that each vile, immature boy's thoughts are explicit ones about you. And they're disturbing, putting it moderately. _

I shivered. Edward chuckled. I glared.

"Hey babe. I noticed you were shivering. Cold? Because if you are, you can borrow my jacket. Anything for you babe. _Anything_."

A boy, one of the ones with vile, immature thoughts as Edward put it, sauntered up to me. He had dark brown hair with gold streaks, and brown eyes with flecks of white.

_How odd…_Edward and I both thought at the same time.

His skin was tanned, and he looked athletic.

"I'm fine. My husband here was just about to give me his jacket. Isn't that right, Edward?"

Edward's head snapped in my direction, eyes turning slowly from pitch black to beautiful topaz again. The boy's thoughts…ugh.

"Right. Right! Here you go Bella." He said, handing me his jacket, leaving him in a form fitting cream turtle neck. There was a collective sigh from the girl population in the room. How immature.

I slipped the jacket on, as the boy said.

"Oh, so rude! I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Cyrus Desiderio. And I take it you're the lovely Bella Cullen my friend Damon Northway told me all about, when I ran into him on my way here?"

"Yes. That's me. And this is Edward, my husband. We got married last year."

Edward and Cyrus were glaring at each other, Edward winning. Just as Cyrus was about to comment, the teacher walked in. He was really quite late.

"Hello students! Class! I'm Mr. Sampson." He looked over the class, and his eyes stopped on me, and smirked. Edward, his eyes turning blacker than pitch black, was reacting badly.

**Tee-hee. Cliffy! The teacher has taken a liking to Bella! EHMIGAWD! As Perri would so eloquently put it. How do you like Damon, Cyrus, and Perri so far? Cyrus's last name means "desire" in Latin. He desires Bella. Waldo and Blake, and Mason are in the next chapter. Same with Kelly, and Dakota. WOO! I decided that I'd choose the names anyways. I just loved those names. –cracks up- Especially WALDO. HA HA HA!! Anyways, review review! I need reviews. I need them. REALLY. They motivate me. BTW, the writers block I had; it went away kinda quickly. Third paragraph of chapter five. WEE. REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own the Twilight series, nor do I own the characters

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Twilight series, nor do I own the characters. There, I've said it. And I didn't break out into hysterica- Wait, what do you mean by that if I don't own the characters, I don't own Edward? WHAT?! I.DON'T.OWN.EDWARD?! –Hysterical sobbing-**

**A/N: I decided not to put Waldo in this chapter. I didn't have a place to put him in. Next chapter. **

Chapter Six

Mr. Sampson POV

Of course. I just _had_ to be he student teacher picked out to teach a biology class full of teenagers. My worst nightmare, come true. Ergh. I walked into the room, and couldn't help but noticed a handsome bronze haired boy who was very pale giving a death glare to a tanned boy with brown hair with gold streaks.

Boys these days; they always fought over the pettiest things. I walked over to the desk, and said,

"Hello students! Class! I'm Mr. Sampson." I turned over to the board in back of me, picked up a marker, and wrote my name: "Daniel A. Sampson"

I scanned the room, and my eyes fell on a drop-dead-gorgeous girl. Luscious mahogany hair, full pink lips, pale, huge topaz eyes…

I smirked, and noticed she was sitting next to the bronze haired boy. He was holding her slender waist possessively. I decided to find out who the couple was, so I said,

"Okay kids! I'm a new student teacher here. I would like to start with some introductions. Give your name, how old you are, and a favorite pastime," I pointed at the gorgeous girl, "How about you, gal?"

Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out the first time. Obviously, she hated to be the center of attention.

"Er…my name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, Bella or Bella Cullen for short. I'm eighteen, and I, er, um, love to, uh, read the book Wuthering Heights."

_Oh my god. Her voice, her looks, she's perfect. I need her, I want her…_I thought.

I smiled then, and pointed at the boy next to her. He was wearing a form fitting cream colored turtle neck.

"How about you? Name, age-"

"I know." He said, glaring. Scary…

"Then go on." I pushed, sneering.

"My name is Edward Anthony Mason _Cullen_, Edward or Edward _Cullen_ for short," I stopped sneering, and my heart almost stopped. Cullen? Cullen?! As in, he was married to the Bella Cullen I had just fallen in love with?! NO.WAY. "and I'm seventeen," This was getting worse and worse. Practically the same age? Ergh… "and I love reading the same book as my _wife_, as well." Wife. Wife? WIFE?! NO.

"Edward, Bella is your…wife?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No. Everything is absolutely fine." An idea came to mind, and I smiled evilly.

"Edward, detention. After school." I commanded.

"But…but…what'd I do?"

"Talk back to the teacher."

Bella, the angel, raised her hand.

I used my sweetest voice, to coax her to love and adore me instead of Edward over here.

"Yes, Bella, gal?"

"Well, I was, um, wondering, erm, if I could perhaps stay with Edward after school? We only have one car, and our house is far away from this high school."

I pondered for a moment, and smiled at her.

"Of course. _Anything_ for you Bella."

I watched Bella go rigid. Maybe I laid it on too thick there, with the "anything for you Bella" thing. Oh well.

Edward POV

Thank god, for my sweet Bella. I raised my hand,

"Of course, sir, _my_ Bella and I will stay in the same classroom? We really are behind in class work. Perhaps do our homework together, while I serve detention?"

Daniel A. Sampson smiled.

"Sure thing, Edwin."

"Edward." I corrected, trying my best to be calm. Bella would, as happy as she'd be because the guy would be dead so he couldn't ogle her, be pretty ticked if I killed anyone today.

"Edward." The idiot "corrected" himself.

Mr. Sampson POV

_Ugh. That pretty boy stole my Bella. MY Bella. Who does he think he is, saying 'his Bella'?! Ugh. I hate him. Damn him to eternal hell._ I couldn't help but notice Edward and, mmmm…Bella try to hide laughter.

I looked away from them, and at the clock. Oh shoot. It was time for class to end, and all I had succeeded in doing was anger Bella and her soon-to-not-be-husband Edward.

"Okay class. Due to the fact that Edward here was causing a disruption in class, you're all going to be a little late to your next class. No homework tonight!"

Edward came up to me after class with Bella in tow. I smiled at her, and she looked away, disgusted.

"Mr. Sampson," Edward began, "stop flirting with _my_ wife. She's mine, and not yours. You're mistaken if you even think for a moment she'd love you. We're a couple, and you can't break us apart. We're together, for eternity. It's just _wrong_ for a teacher to flirt with his pupil, besides."

I stared after him, as he and Bella walked out of the room, fingers intertwined.

Edward POV

We went off to endure two more classes of things we already knew, and then –shiver- lunch. At least I had my angel with me, unlike the 107 years when I hadn't met her yet, let alone her being born.

Bella POV

Finally. Lunch. A time when I could just look into Edward's mesmerizing golden eyes; possibly even kiss him, as long as none of my fan club was looking.

Never mind _that_. Damon and Cyrus elbowed each other, trying to get to our table first. Perri came running over, along with two other girls.

"Edward! Oh Edward! These are my two best friends, Dakota and Kelly."

Edward, being the gentleman he was, smiled at them fully with teeth, and said,

"Hello Dakota. Kelly. Pleasure meeting you." Kelly smiled coyly at him, and winked. My love's smile faded quickly. I tuned into their thoughts, and right back out again, appalled. They were rated at least R.

Perri turned to me. "Oh, and Dakota. Kelly. _This_ is Edward's wife, Bella Cullen."

Dakota was a straw-berry blond, with weird violet eyes. She glared at me, and said,

""Bella"? Isn't that "ugly" in Italian?"

Kelly, a girl with silky, curly, light brown hair and brown-ish green eyes, and pale skin,

snickered, while glaring at me.

Edward glared right back at them, saying,

""Bella" means "beautiful" in Italian. And that's exactly what she is. Beautiful."

**AWWWW…Why am I here? 'Cuz chapter six ended, you silly goose! Edward and Bella truly lurve each other. Okay. So Waldo the nerd wasn't in this chapter. Next chapter; I promise. Tee-hee. You know what would be super-dee-duper? REVIEWS. REVIEW MY GOOD PEOPLE, REVIEW. Jeesh. Get it? You got it? Good. Review, my good people, review. **


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I can't believe I'm typing this

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I'm typing this. Okay, I can do this. I can do this. I can do this…I don't own the Twilight series, or, **_**be strong**_**, any of the characters…what? What?! Why are you still reading this? I said I didn't own any of the characters! OH ALL RIGHT. Including Edward…-grumble-**

Chapter Seven

Edward POV

""Bella" means "beautiful" in Italian," I said, glaring at Dakota and Kelly for two reasons. A) Their _thoughts_. They were at least rated R. Ugh. B) They just insulted _my_ Bella, calling her _ugly_ of all things. _They_ were the unappealing ones. –Shiver- Their thoughts were frightening me, "And that's exactly what she is. Beautiful."

I pulled Bella close, whose big eyes were wide with hurt, and whose lower lip was quivering. Their thoughts must be pretty bad. I tuned in, and was appalled at what I heard.

_That stupid, vain, ugly girl thinks she can just steal my future boyfriend and then husband away like that?! He should be mine. She shouldn't be with some so beautiful. She's so ugly. Ugh. I hope she dies. I hope she suffers. I hope she burns in hell for eternity. She had better, or I'll make her life living hell and suffering until she dies, and goes there for real._ _She deserves to go there. I should have Edward. He should belong to me. _That was Dakota. I didn't want to hear anymore.

Dakota turned to Bella.

"Bella! You look like you're about to cry. What's wrong? Why would you be crying?"

My angel already knew of course what that vile girl had been thinking.

Bella glared at her until Dakota turned away, frightened.

_Ehmigawd. That girl can glare. If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now. Ehmigawd. I can't die, I have to live, to wait for Edward._

Damon was thinking,

_Dude, the poor chic. Maybe she needs to be held, or comforted or someone's soft, warm lips to kiss away her tears…_

_Damon_, I thought,_ if you even touched my Bella, you'd be the one who was crying. I'd be killing you in ways you'd never have thought to exist…_

Bella just giggled.

Cyrus was thinking,

_Poor babe. I bet a kiss would make everything better…_

Ergh. –Sigh-

"Bella, love, are you okay?"

"Yes, Edward, love, I'm fine."

"Good." I kissed Bella's somewhat warm, soft lips. I heard someone clear their throat obnoxiously, and I could only assume it was Cyrus. Or Damon. Or maybe Dakota, Kelly, or Perri. When would these adolescents just take a hint? We were married, for god's sakes.

"Edward, what are you doing? Kissing Bella?"

"Cyrus, what does it _look_ like I'm doing?"

"Kissing Bella."

"Well, then. There you have it; you've just answered your own question."

Cyrus just glared at me, while I smiled happily, and went back to kissing my Bella.

The rest of my classmates just sulked. Reluctantly, Bella pulled away and said,

"Edward, it's almost time for class. We have…" Bella trailed off, looking at her schedule, "we have Language Arts now."

"Something interesting, that will actually captivate my attention." I muttered to my self.

"Edward! Maybe, there'll be a play this year."

"Are you thinking…?" _Romeo and Juliet? _I thought to Bella.

Bella just grinned.

She grinned, and so quickly, no one could see or hear her, she said,

"Maybe I can just dazzle the teacher into picking that play, if we even get the chance to perform one."

Damon smiled a smile at Bella that was probably supposed to be enticing.

"Bella, if we happen to play "Romeo and Juliet", would you be Juliet? I could try out for Romeo."

"Damon. I. Am. Not. Interested. In. You. Only Edward."

"Fine." Damon snapped.

The bell rang, signaling the most boring part of the school day was over. Lunch was extremely boring when you couldn't eat anything, and you were fighting immature boys over your wife.

Bella POV

Yes! I was so happy we finally had something interesting; Language Arts. Biology was pure agony. Edward and I had to sit through a full half hour listening to Mr. Sampson's thoughts, and they were extremely vivid. I was just so glad it was over, and I didn't have to deal with Mr. Sampson until the end of the day, when my Adonis was serving undeserved detention.

I sighed, and got a questioning look from Edward. I told what was wrong at vampire speed, and he sighed too, as his eyes turned pitch black.

I kissed his shoulder, and I saw his eyes turn almost completely back to their original dark gold.

"Edward, can we go hiking this weekend?" He knew perfectly well what I meant. He looked at my eyes, traced under my eyes, and nodded.

"We'll get Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme to come along with us."

"Whoa dude, you have one heck of a big family." Damon said.

"Alice, Rosalie, and Esme? Aren't those _girl_ names? Do you have pictures?" Cyrus asked. _God, if they look _anything_ like Bella over here…_

I shuddered. "Yes, Cyrus. I do have pictures. Would you like to see them?"

"Sure."

Edward smiled his crooked smile, knowing I was doing this to tease Cyrus and Damon.

I said, once again at vampire speed to Edward, "I'm going to show them the pictures explain who Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle are, and tell them they're all married!" Edward chuckled.

I dug out pictures of Alice, Rosalie, and Esme.

Alice was wearing a black, silk polo, skinny dark wash denim, and red stilettos. She had red eye shadow on, along with mascara. She was smirking, and her black spiky hair looked great.

"This is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, Alice for short. She's my sister." I explained to Cyrus and Damon, who were standing there, gaping.

I put back the Alice picture, and showed them the Rosalie picture. Rosalie was, of course, wearing something awesome. Black, denim mini skirt, the same shoes Alice had been wearing, plum tank top, with a white, long sleeved shirt. The shirt had plum colored lace at the color and at the bottom. She had blood red lipstick on, with plum eye shadow, and mascara.

"This is Rosalie Hale, my other sister."

The boys gawked. They tried to form sentences, but they couldn't. I didn't really want to know what they were going to say, let alone what they were thinking. I pulled out the picture of Esme, and their mouths closed a little. True, Esme might not be as striking as Rosalie, but she was gorgeous all the same.

Her caramel colored hair was billowing softly down to her waist, she was wearing a light blue polo, jeans, and black ballet flats. She had mascara on, with light blue eye shadow, and lip gloss.

Cyrus just said, "Dude…" and Damon said, "O-o-oh m-m-my GOD…"

"You said something about three men? Because Rosalie…" Cyrus asked.

"Yup," I said cheerfully, "Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle."

Edward smiled, and said, "Jasper and Alice are together. Emmett and _Rosalie_ are together, and Esme and Carlisle are together." Damon looked at me, and shrugged.

"Eh. At least we have Bella here. Hey, Bella, would you like to come to this party I was planning? It's Friday." Before I could answer, Edward raised him self to his full height and stalked over to Damon.

"Damon. Bella is mine and mine only. She stays with me at all times, and if she's invited to one of your little parties, I will come too, because to tell you the truth, I don't trust you with Bella alone."

Damon just grumbled incoherently, and walked off.

"Edward! We really must be getting to Language Arts. Let's go."

"Yes, of course love." And he pulled me into a passionate kiss in the middle of the hallway, in front of almost the whole entire grade.

Edward POV

I knew Bella would be upset later that I had kissed her right in front of the whole entire grade in the hallway. _Bella, love, you won't or aren't angry with me for kissing you in the hallway, in front of the whole grade?_

"No. That made me feel better. I've been having an awful day." She sighed.

I smiled her favorite crooked smile, and in return, she smiled one of her breathtaking gorgeous smiles for me, even though I knew she wasn't in the mood to smile.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward, but more." She replied. She was too good for me. I didn't deserve her.

At vampire speed, my angel said, "Edward! Please, stop battering yourself! You're perfect, and there's nothing wrong with you. Please accept your self as the gentleman I know you are."

"If you insist, Bella love, although that doesn't mean I will fully accept myself."

"I do insist."

"Then, I'll stop for now. Thank you."

"Good. You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too."

_All_ at vampire speed. Finally, we reached our 5th period class, Language Arts, but not before stopping at our lockers to get our books.

"I'll see you later Bella! Bye…Edward." Damon said.

"Bye Bells! See you around. Good-bye…Edward." Cyrus said. Of course, saying my name, he sneered. I didn't like him all that much either, with the whole trying to seduce my wife.

We opened the door…

**BWA AH AH AH AH! MAJOR CLIFFY! Hee hee. I wasn't going to stop there, but then I noticed that this chapter went on for several pages, and I decided it was too much. So I cut it off. Tee-hee! I know, this first school day has been going on for several chapters. BECAUSE (hear me out) I like including all the details, and because it changes POVs frequently, in my opinion. It ends in chapter nine at the most. I skip six months; the school year started in September and six months from September is March. Or is it April? So, yeah. Until then. Woo. Wee. Right! Review, review people! You know you want to, and it doesn't hurt to type a few encouraging sentences to me. It doesn't hurt unless you've been using the mouse to keep on scrolling down, reading this wonderful fan fiction. Then your hand would be all cramped, and it would hurt. But let's not be pessimists, shall we? Review! **


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Twilight trilogy, but not including Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Twilight trilogy, but not including Edward! I don't care what you people say, Edward is mine, mine I tell you! –cackle- **

**Sorry, I'm a bit delusional after staying up this late, writing a fan fiction for my readers. Ergh. My head…anyways, I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters. Everything is Stephenie Meyer's. Hmph. **

Chapter Eight

Bella POV

I was walking into class with Edward. Abruptly, someone caught me by surprise by pushing a boy with wire rimmed glasses, hair smoothed over with gel to one side, plaid shirt with the colors green, yellow, and red (Alice would have had a fit), tan pants, white knee socks, and Nike sneakers into me. Hard. I stumbled backwards, obviously dropping my books, while Edward rushed over to me, because he had been pushed out of the way by someone else (accidentally), and was on the other side of the room.

My head hit the tiled floor; hard. Edward thought to me, _Bella! Are you hurt?_

I answered at vampire speed, "Edward, I feel fine. Hard as a rock, remember?"

_-Chuckle- Pretend you were hurt, because any normal human would have been, okay?_

"Sure, sure." At vampire speed, again. We were lucky we had it. It certainly came in handy. _Act unconscious; you hit the floor hard enough to be. I'll act as though you're extremely hurt; which you would be, if you were still human. Okay? Go._

"Bella! Bella, are you okay?" I heard Edward whisper, next to me, concern coating his beautiful voice.

I didn't answer, as I was pretending to be unconscious.

"Hi! I'm Waldo Quentin Lipson the III. Oh my gosh. Is she okay? Golly gee, she's pretty. Aren't you Edward Cullen and she's Bella Cullen? Is she your sister? Girlfriend? Is she okay? Oh gee, I hope she's alright." I heard a nasally voice fire questions at Edward.

"I don't think she's okay. She looks like she's unconscious. Yes, she's beautiful. Yes, we are. And she's my wife. We were married a year ago." More like ten years ago.

"Oh. Congratulations! Oh…right. I'm sorry! One of _them_ pushed me, and I fell into Bella. I'm sorry. Really sorry. So sorry. I'm sorry." I faintly saw through my eyelids, with my vampire eyesight, the boy pointing at some jocks. They didn't have remorse or anything in their eyes when looks at me. No, they had lust, and wistfulness.

_Oh my god. That's Bella Cullen, the new hottie. And. I. Just. Got. Her. Unconscious. She'll hate me. I bet she's going to be extremely angry when…IF she wakes up. Not to mention her husband, who's giving me the glare of death right now…_

_Bella Cullen? THE Bella Cullen? The one Damon and Cyrus have been bragging about? _Oh, so they were bragging about talking to me, were they? _Oh dammit. This is bad. Really bad…_

"Let's get her to the nurse, shall we, Mrs. Vertales?" Edward suggested.

"O-o-f c-course dear." _Gawd, that Isabella girl is lucky. I wish he was mine._ "Y-you should carry her. Who wants to come to see if Isabella Cullen is okay? Definitely you Waldo, Blake, and Mason." _Blake Minthills and Mason Black will be serving detention after school._ Waldo must have been the victim, the one who got pushed into me. As for Blake, and Mason, **(A/N: I HAD TO!) **they must be the two jocks who had pushed Waldo into me.

"Sure, sure Ms. Vertales. I hope she feels better." _I bet she feels good…_Blake was thinking.

"Sure thing! I hope she doesn't die." And I thought Edward was always looking on the pessimistic side…_It'd be awful if she died. I wouldn't be able, then, to talk to her. Hold her. Feel her- _Augh! I did _not_ want to listen anymore to Blake. Or Mason for that matter.

I saw through my eyelids, as Edward carried me bridal style against his chest, Ms. Vertales, who was at least 25, eyeing me as though I had all the luck in world.

Being against Edward's perfect chest, married to _my_ Edward, staying with Edward for eternity, having the best vampire family in the world…I did have all the luck in the world. And, Blake and Mason were looking at me with more lust then before. In between doing that, they were glaring at Edward, who was reciprocating those glares, but 10 fold. We got to the nurse's office, and the nurse panicked,

"Oh my stars! What happened to her?"

Edward glared at Blake and Mason, who looked like they were going to melt into a puddle right there and then, and said,

"Those two jocks, Blake and…_Mason_ pushed Waldo-"

"Nice to see you again, Waldo."

"Nice to see you again, Nurse Wallace."

"As I was saying, those two jocks pushed Waldo into my wife, Bella, and she fell over,

hitting her head _hard_ on the tile floor in the classroom. I'm afraid she's unconscious."

"Oh my heavens! The poor dear! Just put her on that bed right there, and she'll come around soon. Don't worry; I'll get some ice for her head." Ha. As if my head isn't already cold enough. I felt someone with a warm, sticky hand engulf my hand.

"Jeez, Bella, your hand is freezing!" I heard Edward growl,

"Mason, get away from my wife."

I heard Mason yelp, as his hand was pulled away from mine, and I almost sighed with relief.

I felt Edward grab my hand, shiver, and wipe my hand with a tissue of some sort.

_Ack. Gross. Remember to remind me to thank God I'm not human, and can't sweat._

I laughed, but at vampire speed of course. Meanwhile, Edward had to keep up the façade.

"Bella! Are you okay? Oh god. Mason, Blake, Get. Over. Here." I heard them come over, as well as another. Waldo.

"Bella? Hey, Edwin, is she okay?" I heard Blake mumble.

"Edward. And no, she's unconscious. Feel her hand. Oh Lord. See how cold it is? It's because she's _unconscious_."

"Sorry Bella!" I heard Mason cry. God, to get on a football or basketball team, you had to at least have a C+ average, and Mason wasn't all too bright. Hadn't he just heard Edward say I was "unconscious"? That means I wouldn't be able to hear anything.

"Bella?" Edward sounded like he was about to cry. My angel sounded like he was about to cry. It was all feigned, of course.

"Edward…"

"Bella?"

"Edward, you shouldn't cry."

"Hm? Bella, love, you're awake? Oh, thank god."

**Yup, yup, yup! I'm evil, I know it. But I had to end here. The chapter was getting too long. Next chapter: detention with Mr. Sampson o.O and the school day ends. After the first day, I skip six months, landing us in March. So, all in all, the fan fiction will be a good ten-thirteen chapters. Good? Good. Review my faithful fan fiction readers! Review. I love this fan fiction so far, so it'd kill me (and no, that is NOT a good thing, -ahem- Recca –ahem-) if you people didn't review. Recca is my bestest buddy, but she finds it funny when…I mention me dying. Recca, I am ALWAYS SARCASTIC. Jeez. Anyways, review!**

**P.S. I decided against putting Samantha in this story. Didn't wanna. Instead, there will be a "Elvira". **


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books, nor do I own any of the characters in the story, except –deep breath- Perri, Elvira,

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books, nor do I own any of the characters in the story, **_**except**_** –deep breath- Perri, Elvira, Dakota, Kelly, Waldo (XD), Blake, Mason (O.o), Damon, Riley, Natasha, and Cyrus. Phew. Okay. READ!**

Chapter Nine

Bella POV

Waldo was sitting next to me in a flash, grinning like an idiot.

"Gosh Bella, I thought you were going to die! I thought I was going to have to," _mmmm…_" kiss you to wake you up!"

"Waldo?" Edward sounded tired.

"Yes?"

"I would have gotten quite angry if you had even attempted to kiss my wife."

"O-o-oh. Of c-c-course. I mean, I w-w-would have asked _you_ to kiss her."

"I would think so." Ms. Vertales stepped into the room, and I lay still again. I noticed her eyeing Edward. Grrr…

"Isabella? Are you okay, dear?" I heard Ms. Vertales ask. I paused for a dramatic effect, making Ms. Vertales repeat my name again. _Hmmm…maybe while she's out, I can convince her hunk of a boyfriend, er…husband to go out with me. Better yet, ditch her and marry me._

Oh. Never mind about the dramatic effect.

"Yes, Ma'am; I just hit my head very hard-"

"I would like to call to your attention, Isabella, that Mason and Blake will be having a full week of detention.

"What?! Ms. Vertales, we're really sorry about pushing Waldo into Bella, and getting Bella hurt and everything. Besides, we have football practice." I heard Blake say. So, football was it? But Blake wasn't finished yet.

"And, Mason is really sorry too! Right Mason?" –nudge- -nudge-

"I'm sorry, what, Blake?" _I was just day dreaming about Mrs. Bella Cullen here…_

"That's it, detention."

"MASON!"

"Okay children, class is over. Tomorrow, we'll do what I had planned for today. All because of Blake and Mason, you get no homework. Having these two in my class, you students will never get an education…"

"Bella, let's get to 6th period, that way we get to Mr. Sampson, that way we can go home, and rant about our first day at Red Oaks High."

"Absolutely."

And we walked over to 6th period Social Studies, as I feigned pain, holding my head, keeping up the façade.

**later that day, in Mr. Sampson's Classroom**

Mr. Sampson POV

I was ecstatic. I got to see beautiful Bella Cullen again. But damn, Edward would be there along with her. Well, if I couldn't talk to her, with out earning death glares from Edward, I could at least look at her perfect body. Damn, she was perfect, and I needed her. I guess there was always the problem of her not liking me, but I could live with that. As long as she was mine, and not pretty boys'.

I heard Bella's musical laugh and Edward's chuckle as they walked in. It was like they had heard what I was thinking. HA. No one could _really_ read minds.

I was so glad I had went home to change into a gray, _tight_ shirt, black jeans, black dress shoes, and an unbuttoned plaid black, red, and gray shirt. I thought I looked pretty damn sexy. Edward just snickered. Bella rolled her topaz eyes.

"Mr. Sampson, how long do we have to stay here for? We really must be off."

_What I wouldn't give for you to take your clothes off, Bella…_

Bella looked at me in alarm as I eyed her, and Edward looked like he was about to pounce. Bella was holding him back with all her strength.

"Only for an hour. You can take out an ipod or some work to busy your selves while you serve detention. Although Bella, I don't know why you're doing this. You could just give me your cell phone number and I could call you to tell you to come pick up your _husband_." I hoped she didn't see that I was just trying to get her to give me her cell phone number.

"Mr. Sampson, you're not getting my number. Might I push these desks together for Edward and me?"

"Of course." I sighed. All my plans weren't working. I mean, I was good looking. Blond hair, spiked with gel in casual disarray, light blue eyes, high cheek bones…

I looked pretty darn good. **(A/N: Remind you of anyone? Hm?)**

Edward coughed. Ha. I hope he was getting sick, so he'd have to stay out of school for a day. Or two. Or maybe a month. Yes, a month.

Bella opened her back pack and dug around. Edward bent down, and kissed her beneath her ear. Even after he was done, his lips stayed there for longer than necessary. Grrr…

Bella pulled out a custom made black ipod, with "Isabella Marie Swan Cullen" on it in red and white script.

She turned it on, and I could hear classical music faintly playing.

"What are you going to listen to?" I asked. There. That question should be simple enough. No hints, no comments about how _beautiful_ she was…

She looked at me warily before answering.

"Claire De Lune, by Debussy."

Edward smiled crookedly at Bella, and she looked a bit dazed. He kissed her cheek, and took up one of the ear phones, as Bella did the same.

I looked at the clock. 4:32 pm. So, they'd be leaving at 5:30 pm, considering they got here 2 minutes ago. –sigh- I wish Bella would like me.

Edward POV

This man was just as vile, immature, and perverted as the boys in this school. Bella was mine, dammit, and would be for the rest of eternity. I mean honestly, "What I wouldn't give for you to take your clothes off, Bella…" This vile man had issues. He had to learn to control his little fantasies better. Regardless of the fact that someone might be able to read minds. And, he looked like Mike Newton, which only made me loathe him more.

My sweet Bella picked up her bag, and I stooped to kiss beneath her ear. Even though she was a vampire, she still had some of her old warmth. And her skin was extremely soft and smooth. She also had her Freesia scent. Strange, but I was so happy. I had been afraid that she wouldn't smell like Freesia anymore, and that was one of my most favorite things about her. Bella smiled, listening to what I was thinking.

She dug around in her bag, before pulling out the black ipod I had gotten her for her birthday last year. It was black, and I had it custom made, with "Isabella Marie Swan Cullen" written on it in red and white script. Mr. Sampson, the man I hated with passion, asked my Bella what she was going to listen to.

She looked at him warily. _Good, Bella. Make sure that the enemy isn't trying to catch you off guard…_

"Clair De Lune, by Debussy."

_What? Not rock music? Not hip hop? Classical music, of all the music to listen to…_

Mr. Sampson was so dim-witted, and not all that bright. I can't believe he was actually chosen for the job to teach biology. And to high school students to. Ugh.

I smiled at her the smile that I knew was her favorite. It left her in a bit of a daze, and I smiled inwardly at that. I was so happy I didn't lose the effect I had on her when she was human when I turned her into a vampire.

I picked up an ear phone, and sighed inwardly as the music started to play. The perfect way to relax was to listen to Debussy or any other classical music for that matter. Bella looked relaxed. I decided to kiss her again. _–Snicker- Bella, love, can I make Mr. Sampson jealous? _

"Please. I can't stand his looks any more."

_Good, then. I'll kiss you. Very, very passionately. _

"I can't object to that."

I drew my angelic Bella's petite frame closer to mine until her soft, pink lips were only centimeters away from mine. Her skin was so smooth and soft, her voice was so beautiful, her lips such a beautiful shade of pink…I wanted her right now.

_What the hell does he think he's doing? Kissing _my _future wife?! I don't want _his_ lips on lips I _will_ someday kiss. Ergh. He makes me _furious…

_I feel the same way, Mr. Sampson. You absolutely infuriate me._ I thought, amusing Bella.

I brought her closer, just as Mr. Sampson interjected.

"Edward, please refrain from kissing your wife in my class room."

"Why? What's wrong? I love her, and I want to kiss her." _And make you jealous._

"Because it's completely inappropriate. You can kiss her as much as you want when you get home."

I rolled my eyes, and smirked. I brushed my lips against Bella's briefly, and leaned back to endure the rest of this torture.

Mr. Sampson POV

Sweet Lord. When was this ever going to end? I just wanted Edward to get out of my sight. He annoyed me like hell, that kid. –Sigh- 4:57 pm. Only half an hour and three minutes to go. I noticed Bella taking out her math homework. Huh. I always _have _excelled in math. Besides biology of course. But I think I excelled in math, if I do say so myself. Hmm…maybe Bella needed a little help on her homework? Anything for me to get closer to her.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" That boy really knew how to hit a nerve.

"Please help me with my math homework," Dammit. Bella was always one step ahead. "I don't understand it."

"Of course, love." And he went through the trouble of explaining to her complicated Algebra II, which I'm sure she already understood in the first place. Hmph.

5:26…5:27…5:28…5:29…5:30.

Free. Free from my misery!

"Okay, Bella. Edward. It's time for you to go. See you tomorrow Bella. Edward."

**(A/N: I thought about ending here, but after leaving you in suspense so many times, I decided to be nice, and let you have an extra long chapter. Besides, I'm not **_**that**_** evil. Okay. I am. But I have decided to take, **_**the path of good.**_** ……Yeah, okay, anyways, read!)**

Bella POV

Finally. FREE. FREE AT LAST.

"Good god. I thought his little fantasies would never end. They are simply horrifying. It's a good thing you weren't paying attention. Like this one-"

"Edward, if they're simply horrifying, I can guarantee you that I don't want to know."

Edward chuckled, and pulled me closer.

"I've been waiting to do this all day, Bella love."

"You kissed me in the hall, earlier today."

"Yes. Do you not want more kisses?" Edward asked, with fake hurt in his voice, and eyes.

"No, no. I do. I don't object. It's fine, continue."

Edward chuckled against my lips, and drew back. He scooped me up bridal style, and we, or rather, _he_ ran back to the Volvo.

"Edward, I can run myself! Let alone walk. Please, put me down!" He just beamed down at me, and climbing into the car with me on his lap.

"Bella."

"Edward." I whispered, looking into his dark gold eyes.

"I love you more than anything in the world, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen."

"I promise to love you for forever, every moment of forever, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

He bent down to kiss me, and we stayed like for 10 minutes, not needing to breathe.

"I love you, angel."

"I love you, Edward."

We broke apart, but not completely. Edward _had_ to hold my hand. Not that I objected. Edward of course had called the driving rights, so he held my hand and the steering wheel in the other. And with that, we drove back to our house.

**Cheesy ending! Very, very sappy. But, hey. Mr. Sampson refrained Edward from kissing Bella during detention, so Edward kind of had to. This was a very long chapter. I expect you young whippersnappers to thank me, BY REVIEWING. **

–**Cackle- Or else I will not write anymore, and you people will be…suspended for forever, for every moment of forever. Ha ha HA. Next chapter, there's one person's point of view of when Bella and Edward go back to their house. Then, we skip six months, and it's March with the prom coming up. Until then, review my good people! Review! Good day. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle or Esme. Everyone and everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. And as much as I want to own the characters, and books, I don't. –Hmph-**

**A/N: Extra long chapter coming your way! So sit back, relax, and read the day away! I'm awful at rhyming and all that stuff. Remind me never to rhyme again.**

Chapter Ten

Edward POV

Home at last, after a long, weary day at our new high school. We walked in, and we walked hand-in-hand to the coat closet. Vampires didn't need the coats of course, being indestructible and all, but we had to keep up the act. Bella hung up her midnight blue coat, of course, and I hung up my black jacket. Bella had given it back to me after Biology. How I loathed that class. Loathed was putting it mildly.

"Edward," my angel's voice breaking me out of my thinking, "when should we start on our homework?"

"Well, we _do_ have neighbors, so we have to pretend to have dinner, in case one of them sees us through the window and wonders why teenagers like us aren't eating our vegetables," I paused, smiling crookedly, "and then we can start on our homework."

"I don't want to have dinner."

"Coming from _the_ Bella Swan who insisted on cooking her own meals, and would never let anyone else touch any kitchen appliances when she was in the kitchen." I teased.

"That was when I was human…silly Edward."

"Silly Bella. Come, I'm sure you remember how to cook at least spaghetti?"

"Yes. Nothing else, actually."

"Human memories fade fast." I said, as we walked from the closet, to our kitchen.

"'Kay. Let me get changed into more comfortable clothes, and then we can start cooking."

I took in Bella's skinny black jeans, white stilettos, and Linkin' Park tee shirt. Her black mascara and lightly applied silver eye shadow. How did I know it was lightly applied?

One hundred years with Alice, before the love of my existence tripped **(A/N: XD.)** into my life. Torture. Pure, agonizing torture being in the same house almost 24/7 with Alice and her make-up.

My love sped upstairs, and was back in no less than five minutes, wearing old sweats, and a different tee shirt, with socks, and hair pulled back into a braid, with a few strands coming free. I rose up from my place at the kitchen table, and caught her waist before she could do anything else.

"You look absolutely stunning, love. Then again, you always look stunning, no matter what you're wearing, or what you look like." She smiled fully up at me with all of her teeth, and kissed me. Bella was truly wonderful.

"Thank you, love. Spaghetti time!"

I laughed, and took out all the ingredients. We finished in 15 minutes, and sat down to "eat".

"Edward, just how are we going to "eat"?" My Bella questioned.

"I guess we just make it look like we're "eating"." I said, picking up my fork, a utensil I had not used for 117 years.

"Oh. Okay then. Let's get on with it. Cheddar cheese, Edward?"

"Pass."

"Tomato sauce?"

"Pass. I was never a big fan of vegetables, actually."

"Tomatoes are fruits. And I thought you were a vegetarian." She said in mock horror.

I smiled at her, and walked over to the trash, and dumped my food in it. Bella did the same. We finished the little homework we had, not having Biology homework or language arts given the problems that arose in those two classes. And, we had finished our algebra in detention with Mr. Sampson.

After Bella finished packing our bags for the next day, we raced up stairs, Bella winning.

"Edward, I can't believe I'm faster than _you_! Remember that night, when you were playing the all-American pastime, baseball? Esme said you were the fastest! Wait until Emmett hears this!" She said, picking up the phone. I snatched it away from her, while she was exclaiming, "Hey! Edward!" I laughed with fake evil, and dialed Emmett, he picking it up after two rings.

"Hello Emmett, this is Edward."

"Hey bro! What's up? We just got a call from Alice saying that Bella actually _beat_ you at a race. Is it true? Edward, manly Edward, beaten by a girl. HA! What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes. It's. True. I wanted to tell you the same thing you just told me, and Bella was going to before but I took the phone away from her, because I wanted to tell you my self. By the way, you're going to be beaten by a girl if Rosalie finds out your making fun of Bella. Another reason is for bringing up the timeless argument of, "Boys are better than girls.""

"Well, the male race is superior to the female race. It's just a fact you have to live with." Emmett stated matter-of-factly. I was surprised he even new what "superior" meant, let alone using it in a sentence.

"Emmett, you're making fun of Bella?" I heard Rosalie snarl.

"I, um, well, wasn't really "making fun" of her. I was just, er, simply pointing out the fact that, uh, Edward was beaten by his wife. How funny is _that_?"

Ooh. Bad move Emmett.

"We girls are just as strong and fast as you boys." I heard Rosalie growl.

"Edward, we'll call you back later. Emmett is in big trouble. He thinks that women vampires aren't as strong or fast as men vampires. I'm about to prove him wrong."

I heard Emmett scream in the back round, him being the funny, loveable yet annoying brother he is.

"Spare meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Good-bye Rosalie and good luck."

I hung up, and Bella laughed.

"Emmett is in for it."

"No…"activities" for a month or something like that. Emmett won't be able to stand it."

"Too much information, Edward."

I chuckled and said, "Now, love, shower time." I said, knowing too well that she wouldn't lay down till she spent half an hour under the hot water.

"Me first."

"Of course, love. Just save _some_ hot water." I teased, as she slapped my forearm.

I grinned and sat down to read the book she adored yet I despised, Wuthering Heights.

Half an hour later, Bella came out with her beautiful hair in a wet braid, in the same sweats and shirt from before. I took a fifteen minute shower, walking into our room, and shaking my head dry, spraying Bella.

"Edward!" She squealed, although she obviously enjoyed it.

I leapt at her, surprising her, and knocking her onto the bed. I pecked her cheek, and pulled down the blankets, sticking her inside.

I walked over to the fire place, and started a roaring fire, and walked back, snuggling next to her, making sure she was as close to me at possible, by my side. She sighed, content, and picked up her book, the one I had been reading earlier.

"Not tonight, love." I said, snatching the book out her hands, moving my lips greedily across hers, locking one hand in her hair, and one hand stroking from her neck, all the way to the small of her back. She responded, happily. Finally, gasping for unnecessary breaths, we pulled apart, and she snuggled closer, murmuring that she loved me in my ear. I cradled her petite form next to mine.

"I love you as well, my Bella. I wish I was still able to say "sweet dreams, my Bella", just like when you were human."

"I miss a few things about being human." This alarmed me greatly.

"L-like w-what?" I was stuttering, so afraid was I. Did I make the wrong choice, changing her?

"Like being able to eat and being able to dream. But those are basically it."

I was relieved. Actually, relieved was an understatement. I was afraid it was more complicated, like never being able to have children. The same thing Rosalie was upset about.

"I'll get over it in another decade or two, though."

"I'm glad. I was alarmed, when you said you missed some of things you could do and would have been able to do when you were human. I was wondering if I had made the wrong choice…"

I trailed off, burying my face in her wonderful smelling hair.

"Edward. I _love_ being a vampire. It means eternity with you."

"I'm ecstatic you're a vampire. It means we can do this." I said, pulling her close, kissing her again with nothing but pure love.

"No more boundaries." Bella sighed happily.

When I pulled away, reluctantly, she beamed, and watched the flames with me, as the sky grew lighter, signaling another day had begun. Breaking dawn.

**Six months later; March 3****rd**

Bella POV

Another day at Red Oaks High. Fun. I looked out the window, a habit I had formed since we had once gone to school accidentally on a sunny day, only to turn around and go back once our skin started to sparkle. It was sunny.

"Edward. It's sunny out. We don't have to go to school today."

I looked at him. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing in and out, like a _person_ would do, if they were sleeping.

"Edward!" I said, shaking his shoulder.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled.

I grinned, and shook his shoulder again, deciding to play along.

"Edward, it's time to wake up. It's time for school."

"Sleep now, school later."

"Edward. Up. Now." I said, with mock impatience.

"Mmpf." He said, groggily opening one eye, only to snap it shut again when he saw I was, in fact, trying to get him out of bed. He rolled onto his stomach, pulling the covers over his head.

"I wasn't going to do this young man, but I'm afraid I will have to. No kisses for a week." I said, sternly. I waited for a reply, frowning when I didn't get one.

I grinned, and was gladder then ever that he couldn't read my mind.

Catching him by surprise, I pulled at the blankets, and when he saw what I was trying to do, he pretended to fall to the ground. I bounced over and held out my hand to him.

Just when it looked like he was getting up, he jerked my arm down, pulling me onto his chest. I pressed my lips to his, molding my body into his.

After much kissing, we broke apart, and smiled.

"How was your sleep, Edward love?"

"Lovely, thank you for asking."

"I'm glad," I said, beaming at him. I was happy that all of our problems were behind us, like that awful mongrel who had tried to steal me away from Edward. I would always love him in some way, but he had tried to break us apart, and that was too much for him to be truly forgiven. I was happy that he was able to smile and laugh much more often then when I was human.

"Edward, love, are you aware of the fact that we have no school today?"

"How come? Parent-teacher-conferences?" I snickered, and replied,

"No, silly. Although we _will_ have to get Carlisle an Esme to come down. _We_ have no school today, because it's sunny out."

Edward looked out, and at first he beamed, so glad there was no school. Then, suddenly, he groaned. More like a strange cross between groaning and growling.

"What's wrong? A vampire? A werewolf?" I asked, wrinkling my nose in disgust at the last one.

"No. Possibly even worse."

"What?"

"Damon and Cyrus."

"No! Edward, hide me!"

"My pleasure."

Damon and Cyrus stopped walking and laughing long enough to look up at the window, and I gasped as they smiled at each other, and Damon nudged Cyrus in the ribs.

I heard Damon's slimy voice, "Dude! That's Bella Cullen! Her and her _husband_ must have bought this house when they moved here six months ago." They both grinned in what was supposed to be a seductive way, and walked up to our house. The door bell rang, and Edward and I growled together, at the same time.

**HA HA! MAJOR CLIFFY! What will happen to Bella? Edward? The only way to find out is to review so I write, so you can read. Yay. –Enthusiasm- or, you could send me your predictions, and ideas, and I can include my favorites.**

**I know, no prom in this chapter, but the "at home" scene was a little longer than I planned, but I **_**really**_** didn't wanna cut out anything from it, and the chapter was getting little too long, so I couldn't include the prom. Also, because it's 11:26 pm, and I have the ERB tests tomorrow, and I HAVTA sleep. So, read and review, and **_**then**_** I will write the next chapter. Until then! **

**-VampGrlz271, the writer who is intent on torturing her readers by writing major cliffies. Sadistic, one might call me. Tee-hee! Just like James! Anyways, yeah. **

**Sincerely, VampGrlz271. **


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Why

**Disclaimer: Why?! WHY?! I WANNA OWN THE CHARACTERS AND THE BOOKS! –Sniffle- WAAAH! So, considering the fact that I just cried out that I **_**wished**_** I owned the characters and books, and not that I **_**do**_** own them, which I don't, I don't own the characters or the books. Unfortunately. Hmph. **

Chapter Eleven

Edward POV

Oh. My. Lord. Damon and Cyrus saw my Bella at the window. In nothing but her pajamas. It might not sound _so_ bad, but for them to see my wife in a short sleeve tee shirt, which is somewhat tight, and old sweat pants, socks and nothing else _is not good._

_Dude, I can't _believe_ we found out where Bella Cullen _lives.

"Dude, I can't _believe_ we found out where Bella Cullen lives." Cyrus exclaimed excitedly. "Let's see if Edward will let us walk Bella to school."

"Are you sure? Edward would probably kill us if we even laid a finger on her." So true Damon, so true.

"Well, we can at least ask." Oh lord, Cyrus, when will you ever _learn_?

The door bell rang, and Bella groaned.

"Edward, how do I answer the door without my skin sparkling?"

"…I honestly don't know. Maybe…you could completely cover up?"

"Uh…maybe I'll just stay completely stay in the house."

"It's worth a try. Come Bella, love."

My angel and I walked downstairs, just as the door bell rang.

Bella opened it, and said,

"Oh. Damon and Cyrus. Why are you at our house? You're going to be late for school."

"Well that's the thing, babe," Cyrus really knew how to hit a nerve. "We noticed you upstairs as we were walking, and we were wondering if we could walk you to school."

"And of course, Edward can drive his precious Volvo."

"It's. Not. _That_. Special. Bella is more important. Much, much more important."

M angel beamed at me, and returned to speaking to the two idiots.

"I always go to school with Edward. Besides, we're both not feeling well today. We were planning on hiking, hoping that the fresh, mountain air will make us feel better."

_Hiking, love? Ah, you mean hunting. I hope there's mountain lion. Maybe there will be grizzly for you._ Grizzly was Bella's favorite, just like Emmett.

Surprisingly, Bella's strength almost but not completely matched Emmett's, although she still looked so fragile and delicate. It might be because she was always so strong in her human life. Although she was clumsy back then, she was still strong.

Damon frowned, and Cyrus scowled.

"When ever it's sunny out, you always stay home."

Bella looked stuck, and I jumped in.

"When ever it's sunny out, we plan hiking or camping trips, depending what the weather is, because there is rarely a sunny day here in Red Oaks, and we like spending time together outside."

Damon and Cyrus looked at each in annoyance.

_Edward always has an excuse. When will he realize that I want Bella, and that I deserve her? Dammit, I wish Bella was _mine.

Oh Damon, I realize you want her, but that doesn't change the fact that I will never give her up. When will you realize _that_?

"Oh. Well. Bye Bella. Edward. See you tomorrow-"

Bella's cell phone rang inside her back pack, which was right by the door we were standing at, and before she could reach her back pack, I was holding her cell phone for her.

"Thank you, Edward, _honey_." I snickered at Cyrus's expression. _What does beautiful Bella Cullen see in the pale skinned creep? I should have Bella. She should be mine. I wish I could just kiss her full, pink lips right now. And I wish Cullen would just drop dead._

Cyrus, it will take a lot more than just a mere boy's wishful thinking to kill me, and get Bella.

Bella flipped opened the phone, and I heard Alice's chirping 'good morning, sister of mine!'.

"Good morning, Alice." The boy's faces were ones of pure lust. And excitement. Let's not forget the excitement of listening in on a conversation concerning two of the most beautiful girls in the world. My loving sister, and my dear, sweet, loving, caring, beautiful –deep, unnecessary breath- wonderful, and adoring wife.

_Alice Cullen? The girl in the picture that Bella's showed the first day of school? She was hot. I wish she was single. I wish she wasn't married to Jerry…_

Jerry? Oh, I would have to tell Jasper later.

"Sunny? Tomorrow? Lovely. Another day I don't have to spend in school."

I heard Alice giggle musically, as well as Bella; for Alice and Bella knew Alice knew what was happening at our front door step. She evidently didn't want to tell us ahead of time. "Ruining the fun" as she'd put it. Ah, yes.

It was certainly fun when love sick boys appeared at your door vying for your wife's attention at 7:30 am in the morning.

"Good bye Alice, talk to you later. Love you. Bye."

"Damon. Cyrus. You should really be showing up for school soon. Wouldn't want Mr. Sampson to be angry with you for being late. And, why don't you tell the teachers for us that we're not in school today, for we're starting the weekend a bit early?" I sneered.

It was Thursday.

"Where are you going? Maybe we could join you Saturday, and we-" I cut Cyrus off.

"We'll be hunting."

"Hunting?" Cyrus squeaked. I smiled grimly.

"Sure. Whatever Edwin." I growled sharply.

"Edward." The child called Damon "corrected" himself.

"Bye Damon and Cyrus. See you Monday."

"Good bye, Bella love. Can't wait to see you at the prom. I love you." I lunged at Damon, not being able to control my self any longer. I didn't care if my skin was sparkling. I didn't care if my bared teeth showed my fangs. Fortunately, Damon was too petrified to notice either of those two vampire characteristics.

"_Bella is _my _wife. I would greatly appreciate if you wouldn't talk to her. And, if that's too much to get through your thick head, then don't call her 'love', because she's married, and she's mine. Stop hinting; she'll never love you. We love each other, always and forever. Nothing will separate us. Never. So keep the hell away from her, and I will _try_ to restrain my self from lunging at you again. Understood?_"

Damon weakly nodded, and when I let him go, he ran down the street at full speed.

Cyrus called after him to wait up, running after him.

"Edward," Bella sighed "You almost exposed us for what we are. Temper, Edward, temper."

"I know, angel, but I hate it when these boys try to lure you away from me. It's positively nerve wracking." I said, pulling her as close to my body a possible, closing the door behind us. I tried to dazzle her, and it worked. She stood on her toes trying to get to my mouth.

"Can I have a kiss?" She whispered, close to my lips. So tempting…But, I had a better idea.

"Yes, love." And I rushed to the kitchen, grabbed a Hershey Kiss and placed it in her hand, and ran back upstairs.

"Edward!" she laughed.

I raced upstairs and landed on the bed, lightly so not to break it. I was soon accompanied by my sweet Bella, kissed my collar bone, and before she could kiss my lips, I pulled her face up to mine.

"Bella love, you realize that the prom is a week away, right?"

"I don't want to go." Her scent hit me full blast. It was truly amazing.

"For me? Remember when you agreed the first time we entered this house, when we were packing?"

"Hmph."

"Please?"

"Fine. But I get to choose what I wear. I don't care if Alice calls non-stop. I will choose what I wear."

The door bell rang, and I listened for any thoughts. None. Hmmm…Only someone who knew that I was in this house would be keeping his/her thoughts blank.

I smelled the air, and clamped my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

_Alice._

Bella groaned, putting her head in her hands. I lift her chin up with my index finger and kissed her.

Bella POV

_Alice. _You had to be kidding me.

"Bella! Edward! I know you're here! Open up! I have great news."

I sped down stairs and said firmly,

"No."

"Please?! I want to help pick out your clothes! Hi Edward! Please?! I'll pick out Edward's too, if it makes you feel any better."

"Edward. Alice is picking out what you wear."

"What?! Don't I get a say in this matter?"

"No. You're dragging me to the prom against my will, so I can at least decide that Alice is picking out what you're wearing."

"Fine." My personal god snapped.

Alice smiled evilly, and called,

"Jasper! Come in! And, don't forget, you need to bring in the bag with all the different styles of _pink_ dresses, Kay?"

I just stared at her in horror. Pink? Did she say…_pink_?

"Jasper is here?" Edward wanted to know.

"Yes. I thought you would need another vampire male."

"Yes. Thank you Alice. These human boys have been getting on my nerves."

"Oh, I know. I would've warned you six months ago, but that would have been ruining all the fun."

Edward sighed, and ran out to meet Jasper, who was standing by the car, literally collapsing under at least 30 bags. Of what, I didn't want to know.

**The next week. The prom night**

Bella POV

"I'm not wearing that Alice."

"But…but…it's _pink_."

"That's why I'm not wearing it. It's pink. One of the most horrid colors ever to exist."

Alice gasped.

"Well then, Bella, how about this one?" My pixie of a sister held up a black ball room gown with an almost full skirt. It had long sleeves slashed so that white fabric was coming out, and red lace at the hem, and sleeves. The neck wasn't too low or too high.

"Yes. It's beautiful. Perfect for a vampire."

Alice giggled, and gave it to me with a red corset.

"No! I will _not_, repeat not-"

"Not." She repeated, innocently. She obviously didn't know that expression.

"Wear a corset."

"Oh, come on Bells!" She gave me the puppy dog face, and I couldn't resist. I caved.

"Fine. But what will Edward think? And will I wear it under my dress?"

She giggled, and said,

"He's going to love it, and your dress. And I suppose you could."

I could feel the ghost of a blush creeping up my neck, and onto my cheeks, and was in the corset and dress in a flash.

I looked over at Alice, and saw she was wearing a dark red dress in the same style as mine, but where the sleeves were slashed, black fabric came out.

"Alice, are you going?"

"Yes! With Jasper! And Rosalie and Emmett might come too!"

"Oh. Good. Emmett better not cause any trouble."

Alice laughed, and assured me that she had seen that he'd behave.

"Can I see Edward now?"

"No. Make-up and hair first."

I groaned and she pushed me down into a chair, and applied red lipstick, some red eye shadow, black eye liner, black mascara, and blush. She painted my nails white, and gave me my black purse with red lace.

It matched my dress. She threw me my cell phone, ipod, notepad, pen, and hair elastics.

"Alice, I won't _need_ my ipod. There will be music there."

"Yes, but what if a really bad song came up?"

"Right. Thank you."

"So, do you like what I'm wearing?"

"You look astounding." Alice did. She was wearing a very _dark_ red dress with the long, puffy, slashed sleeves, like mine. Black fabric came out of the slashed sleeves. There was white lace at the hem, and sleeves, and she was wearing just as much make-up as I.

Dark red lipstick, black mascara, light red blush, blood red nails, and of course, she had to wear stilettos. Black to exact. Suddenly, Alice got the blank look she got when ever she had one of her ever-so-important visions. I looked into the vision, and pouted.

"Rosalie and Emmett aren't coming?" I said, disappoint thick in my voice.

"No, apparently, they want some "alone time"."

"Enough said."

There was a knock, and I knew it was Edward and Jasper.

"Bella, love, may we come in? It's been 3 hours. Don't you think that's enough time to get ready?"

"When you're going to a prom, there's never enough time to get ready. Hair, make-up, dress, shoes, and purses. Then you don't like it, and start all over again." Alice stated, matter-of-factly.

"I can feel Alice's excitement. Is she on the brink of hyper-activity right now, Bella? Because it certainly feels that way."

"No, she looks calm enough."

Alice just squealed with excitement, jumping up and down, and bounded over to open the door for them.

Edward and Jasper's backs were facing us, Edward's hands behind his back, while it looked like Jasper's where crossed over his chest.

My angel's velvety smooth voice asked,

"Can I look _now_, Alice?"

"Yes!"

Edward turned around, and gasped…

**BWA AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH! HUGE cliffy! The chapter was **_**way**_** too long, but once again, I didn't wanna cut out anything, everything being at the level I like to call "maximum awesomeness" (my writing is usually just "good"), so I made a long chapter. Tee-hee! And, as I said before after my first chapter, what better way to get you to keep reading then writing a cliffy? Hmm? I hope you see my logic in that, because I don't want any angry readers coming after me with pitchforks…-shudder- scary thought…ANYWAYS, I will post the next chapter soon, and I hope you enjoyed this one. Gawd, I love going into detail about the dresses and stuff. It's FUN. So, review, review! My faithful fans of mine! REVIEW OR ELSE YOU SHALL FACE MY WRATH. **


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the characters and books but I don't

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the characters and books but I don't. So, there you have it. I don't own the characters or books. Stephenie Meyer does. IT'S.NOT.FAIR. THE LEAST SHE CAN DO IS GIVE ME EDWARD, CONSIDERING I'M HER FAITHFUL FAN. Hmph. –Crosses arms and pouts, walks away, and trips- How's that for a grand exit? I don't think that's how the saying goes, but whatever. READ.**

Chapter Twelve

Edward POV

I turned around to face my angel, and gasped. She looked…more than beautiful. More than stunning. More than astounding….more than gorgeous.

"B-bella, love, you look absolutely…stunning…exquisite…beautiful…gorgeous

…astounding…lovely…you're an angel from heaven. Have I ever told you that before?"

"No, I don't believe you have." My dear sweet Bella giggled.

"Well then, you are an angel sent straight from heaven, and I hardly deserve you."

"Oh, shush Edward. Come on, you were the one who _insisted_ on going to this prom. Let's get going, shall we?"

"Most certainly. Come on Alice. Jasper. We don't want to be late."

We rushed downstairs, grabbing our coats just in case, and went outside. We had decided to walk, for the night was lovely.

"Maybe we didn't need the coats after all." My Bella said.

"And give up the chance to show off my new designer coat? I think not. Ooooh, I am SO EXCITED. I haven't gone to a prom in years! The last time I went was when we went with you and Bella during your first year high school in Forks. I'm so happy we get to go to another prom. They are just so much fun, with all the music, and dancing, and laughing, and talking…" Alice screeched.

"Dear, remember other people live on this street." Jasper murmured.

"Oh, I remember that. I remember that quite well. It's a good thing I can walk in stilettos now, Alice. And, this time, I don't have a broken foot from any sadistic vampires." Bella joked.

I chuckled, and pulled her closer.

My Bella groaned, and I looked up ahead, spotting two boys in suits. One of them had brown hair streaked with gold, and the other had black…Damon and Cyrus.

"Edward, are those boys you've been complaining about?" Jasper said, _too loudly_.

Alice took in my furious expression, and began to whistle innocently.

"Jasper, keep your voice low! They might _hear us_."

Too late. They turned around, and spotted Bella and Alice, and they mouths dropped open.

"The amount of lust coming off of them is amazing… amazingly disturbing."

"Not nearly as disturbing as their thoughts, Jasper."

Damon and Cyrus grinned slyly at each other, and sauntered over.

_That must be Bella's sister Alice, and her husband Jerry. I can have Bella, Damon can have Alice…_

They're married, you poor excuses for living life forms.

"Jasper, they've gotten the strange notion that your name is Jerry, so that's what they'll be calling you."

I siad quickly.

Jasper just looked at me strangely.

They came towards us, and Cyrus looked at Alice and asked,

"Hey, aren't you Alice?"

"Yes! And this is my husband Jasper!"

"Really? I thought it was Jerry." Damon sneered.

Bella rolled her eyes, and said,

"No, I'm pretty sure it's 'Jasper.'"

I brushed my lips against her eyelids, and snickered, walking on, towing Bella behind me.

"Bella, you look hot." Damon sighed.

"Damn right you do." Cyrus muttered, eyeing her up and down.

"Thank you. But remember, I'm going with Edward."

"And I'm going with Jasper! So, we won't be dancing with you, if that's what you were getting at."

"Fine." Damon and Cyrus snapped.

"Oh Bella! I hear Blake and Mason are going to be there." Damon hinted at.

"Maybe they'll give you a concussion again." Cyrus laughed.

"And I could always kiss you awake. How does that sound?" Damon smiled at me.

"I'd much rather have Edward kiss me awake, if a situation like the last happens to arise again."

"Whatever." Damon stalked off, and Cyrus smiled nervously up at me, and I stopped and glared at him until he ran off to catch up to Damon.

"Hey Bella, is that the school?" Alice inquired.

"Yes."

"It…looks…"

"Unique? Run down? Quaint? Charming? Just…old?"

"The last." Alice giggled.

Jasper kissed her hair, and I kissed Bella's.

We tossed our coats into the pile next to the gym. Alice _had_ to fold her designer's coat.

However, Bella tossed hers in and kept on walking. Alice shook her head in disappointment, and moved to fold hers too.

We stepped inside to the gym, for that was where the prom was being held, and everyone stopped to stare at us. Whispers drowned out the music.

Bella POV

We stepped inside the gym, and the talking became whispers, drowning out the music. Even the DJ was staring at Alice and me.

"Oh my god…"

"Wow…"

"Whoa, Bella is like…"

"Edward is soooo dreamy…"

Everyone had stopped dancing, and was looking at us. Alice was grinning like a maniac, Jasper was staring off into space, and Edward was rolling his eyes.

I had to admit, Edward did look wonderful. Beautiful. Handsome. None of those words described how he looked.

Jasper was wearing the same thing as Edward, just their hair was different, and their facial features were different. Also, Edward has some Freesia pinned to his jacket while Jasper had a carnation, and I had Freesia tied to my wrist.

_Completely redundant, the Freesia. Wouldn't you say so, love?_

I grinned up at him, silently saying 'Yes.'

The DJ snapped out of it, and announced over the microphone,

"Now that we have everyone here, let's go over some of the prom rules, shall we?"

Everyone groaned, and the DJ laughed.

"Okay. Rule number one, when some asks you to dance, _you have to accept_."

I looked at Edward in alarm.

"And you said this would be fun." I seethed.

"Don't worry Bella, love…I'm sure everything will go –gulp- fine…"

"HA."

"Rule number two," the DJ continued, "no inappropriate touching."

Snickers and snorts were heard from all around the room.

"And finally, rule number three, HAVE FUN!"

Everyone cheered, and went back to talking and dancing.

Instantly, all my fans swarmed around me, and before they could get one syllable out, Edward grabbed me, and dragged me to the dance floor. I sighed in relief.

"May I have this dance?"

"You may."

A slow dance song came up, and couples swept past us on the floor. I could have cried; the song was perfect for Edward and me.

_Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
_

A venom tear rolled down my cheek, and I laid my head on Edward's icy chest.

_Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away  
Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark  
And deep inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me  
Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me  
Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on...  
They never die  
that's how you  
And I  
will be__._

The song ended, and to my surprise, and another venom tear rolled down my cheek.

Edward looked at me with all the love and care in the world. He kissed the tear away, and stroked me cheek with one, long, white finger.

"My angel; that song was a perfect song for us."

I kissed him, and he returned it with much eagerness. Suddenly;

"Okay, Edward. My turn. Bella, would you like to dance?"

Damon smiled at me. I cringed. He took my hand. His hand was surprisingly dry, and cool. Ickgh.

I rolled my eyes as Edward growled.

"I'll be fine Edward. It's only for one song."

"Fine. I'll just watch. Only _one_ song, Damon."

"Sure Edward."

I stared after Edward as he stalked off, only to be intercepted by Perri.

I faintly overheard, even with my vampire hearing,

"…Dance….me….after…Dakota….Kelly…how about…."

I saw Edward's eye twitch, and finally but reluctantly took Perri's hand. I looked away when Damon asked what I was looking at.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how much I hate dancing with anyone but my husband."

"I bet you'd dance with Jerry."

"Jasper."

"So, I bet you'd dance with him, if he asked."

"He's my _brother._"

"I don't understand why you like Edward."

"Because he's my husband."

"What if I was your husband?"

"Who in the right mind, Damon, would marry you? Least of all me."

"Someone with good taste."

"Heaven help the girl who decides to marry you. You're obnoxious, pushy, persistent, and annoying. I repeat, who in the right mind?"

Damon just huffed. Suddenly, he got an evil glint in and his eye, and I was horrified by his thoughts. He wouldn't.

He knew that I knew what he was thinking.

Who wouldn't? An obsessed, hormonal, obnoxious boy has just succeeded in persuading a man's wife into dancing with him. And the boy _really_ likes her. And the husband isn't around. So, it's the perfect opportunity.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

And to my complete horror, Damon dipped me back.

The last thing I saw before Damon crashed his eager lips into mine was Edward's furious face, and Alice's and Jasper's shocked ones.

**HEE HEE. CLIFFY. I read the previous chapters over (to edit) and couldn't help but notice that all my chapters end with a cliffy. Tee hee! Eh, that's how I write. **

**Whatcha think is going to happen? Damon dead? Edward and Damon in a fight at the prom? Only with many, many reviews and reading the next chapter will you find out! So, Whatcha going to do? REVIEW! Thank you, and good day. **

**BTW, the song was "Goodnight My Angel" by Billy Joel. Another song in the next chapter! "The Sharpest Lives" by MCR or "Helena" by MCR. I LOVE MCR. They love vampires. How can someone not love a band with Gerard Way, and a band who loves vamps? **

**P.S. I know, my paragraphs after finished chapters are usually slightly longer, but I couldn't think of anything to say! Me –gasps in shock- not having anything to say?! THE HORROR. So, help me! Give me funny quips, sayings…anything! Thnx.**


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: YUS

**Disclaimer: YUS. I do not own Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Twilight –deep breath- New Moon, AND Eclipse……….Hmph. AND Edward.**

**Gawd. So close…**

**My good people, I will not be ending this fan fiction at only thirteen chapters. More like sixteen, or maybe even seventeen. Or. Maybe. Even. Nineteen. Tell me if this story needs more of a plot though. Kay? **

Chapter Thirteen

Edward POV

I turned away from Perri long enough to see a lustful Damon dip back a very surprised, angry Bella, and kiss her abruptly. She stayed dipped back, unresponsive, and Damon pushed harder against her lips. I growled loudly, and Perri took a couple steps away from me. Finally.

The only thoughts running through my head, full of red haze **(A/N: "Red haze": anger) **was two words. I marched over to him. I would kill him. That is, if Bella let me.

_Kill Damon. Kill Damon. Kill Damon. Kill Damon…_

I barged my way into the circle of high school teenagers surrounding my wife, and that perverted, vile, immature, idiotic, moronic, stupid, obnoxious, pushy, vulgar, disgusting, stupid, persistent child.

"Oh Damon…did you not hear me when I said "stay away from my wife" when we were at my house earlier this month? Did the DJ here not say "no inappropriate touching" during this prom? I suggest you stop right now, and give me a wonderful and legitimate excuse as to why you're kissing my wife." Odd. My voice was so calm. That wouldn't be the case in a moment or two.

"Temper, Edward, temper…" Bella tried to calm me. Dear, sweet Bella. She always saved me. I pinched the bridge of my nose, wondering if it was possible for vampires to get migraines.

He jumped back, and Bella fell to the ground.

"Ow…" _That didn't really hurt, did it, Bella love? So help me, I don't care if I'm a "vegetarian" vampire. I'm having Northway for breakfast!! He will die a merciless death…_

Damon looked from Bella, in a daze, and took in my beyond livid expression. "Beyond livid" didn't even cover what I was feeling right now. Jasper was bouncing my anger right back purposely, so I felt even more infuriated.

"Oh hell…Edward, I…Uh…Well, I…I really…Um…Well, you see, I…I…Er….I was just kis-"

"Hey, I said no inappropriate touching. Did I not say that? I'm afraid you're going to have to go home, kid." The DJ said, over the microphone, to make more things more embarrassing.

"What?! This girl is my girlfriend!" Damon yelled. That was it. I didn't care if Bella didn't approve of me killing him.

"No, I'm not! I'm married!" Bella screeched.

"It was worth a try…" and the most idiotic boy to walk the face of the Earth, besides Cyrus, Blake, Mason, and Jacob made a move for Bella's hand.

"Bella, would you come with me?"

"You can't be serious…Damon, just go."

"Hmph... Well, I'll see you Monday, I guess."

"I certainly hope not."

"Okay kids! Let's get back to the dance!"

Everyone stared after Damon's retreating figure for a couple moments, and then went back to dancing like nothing had happened.

"Bella, you're dancing with me for the rest of the night."

And, being the Bella I adored beyond words, said,

"I can't say I object to that."

I laughed, and pulled her closer.

Footsteps.

"Bella? Babe? I know Damon _was_ an idiot, and I know you probably want to dance with Edward for the rest of the night, but I really want to dance with you, and I was wondering if Edward could dance with Dakota or something for two songs or something, and maybe we could dance together, because I think you're really pretty, no, beautiful, and you can't dance with Edward for the whole night, I mean, others like me want to dance with you to….so…what do you say?" Cyrus talked very fast. Very nervously.

"A very flattering offer, but-"

"Remember, you _have_ to accept."

"Grrr…"

"Please? I love you."

"One song."

"Two."

"Two!" Alice bounced over, squealing.

"ALICE!" Bella and I yelled at the same time.

Alice tapped her head, and Bella and I tuned in.

_A slow waltz was playing, and my Bella and Cyrus were dancing, Cyrus grinning like a complete child, and Bella looking bored out of her wits. She sighed, and Cyrus looked dazed as her beautiful scent hit his nostrils. _

_Meanwhile, a student walked over to the DJ's table, and wrote something down on a piece of paper with a pen she had pulled out. She gave it to him, and he looked at it for a moment. The DJ fiddled with his instruments for a couple minutes, and a loud song came up. Bella broke away from Cyrus's hold on the small of her back, and grinned._

"_Well, Cyrus, we can't really dance to this one. So, if you'll excuse me…"_

_A man started to sing,_

"_Well it rains and it pours, when you're out on your own…"_

The vision ended, and Bella cracked up.

Cyrus gave the look saying, "Maybe-she's-crazy-after-all" look. My Bella pulled herself together, dusting off her dress, and sighed, feigning annoyance,

"Okay, Cyrus. Let's dance."

"YES! I mean, sure. Whatever you say Babe."

Cyrus grabbed Bella's hand, and a slow song began to play, as Kelly walked over to me.

Her dress was too revealing, and it looked as though she had seen what Bella was wearing, and went back home to change. A skimpy, black dress, strapless, silky, and ended just below her knees. Black heels and red lipstick. Her hair, down as usual, with the weird yellowish tint it always had. Loosely curled, and she had _way_ too much eye shadow on. Some of the boys, who were too smart to fall for my sweet angel, were literally drooling at the sight of her. I, however, was not.

"Edward, will you dance with me? I absolutely love this song." _It's a good thing he doesn't know I don't even know this song. I mean, hello! It's classical. Ugh…_

This _was_ classical music, and I recognized it as Debussy. And, she was right. She knew nothing about classical music.

"I, uh, have... to go the bathroom." _That_ was my best excuse?

"Hurry back!"

"You wish." I muttered under my breath, as I hurried to the boy's bathroom, only to turn left, and walk outside through the back door a vampire speed. I sat down on the hard cement, and what seemed like a good 2 hours later even though it was 2 minutes, the same slow song was still playing. I sighed, and got up.

As I entered the gym again, I heard the song blast from the speakers, and I smiled.

Bella broke away from a disappointed looking Cyrus. He walked over to Kelly, who scowled and took his hand grudgingly.

_Well it rains and it pours  
when you're out on your own  
If I crash on the couch  
Can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing  
I'm really just asking to leave_

This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band  
I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?  
Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires

Bella and I cracked up at the mention of vampires. Gerard and his band had no idea, even if it was claimed that Gerard himself was a vampire. Well, we'd have to find out someday._  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me  
There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow  
Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo  
I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?  
Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me  
Oh!  
Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me  
Ooooh, Ooooh, Ooooh yeah, Ooooh…_

Alice danced over, with a very bored looking Jasper following. Suddenly, an eager looking Dakota popped up in front of Jasper, and squealed,

"Jasper! Forget Alice! Come with me to the movies tomorrow! Come on! And then we can go for pizza! Come on, I've already asked ten times! Don't make me ask an eleventh! Come _on_." She said. She tried to grab his hand, and he pulled away. Alice smiled smugly.

"I hate pizza. In fact, I hate fast food. Any sort of food for that matter."

"Silly Jasper! No one hates pizza! Oh, that must explain why you're so muscular…" Dakota said, combining a squeal and a giggle.

"I hate it."

"Next you'll be telling me you live off of blood, like a vampire!"

I snickered, and pulled Bella away.

"Bella, love, do you want to go home?"

"One more hour. This is surprisingly fun, when you don't have a broken foot."

I kissed her cheek, kissing towards her lips. I stopped at the corner of her mouth. How long could she stay still before she caved?

1 minute…2 minutes…3 minutes…4 minutes…She locked her fingers into my hair, and kissed. Passionately. I loved her so much.

A new song came on, and Bella listened carefully to the lyrics. She smiled such a heavenly, angelic smile, and I couldn't help but asking.

"Love, what are you thinking about?"

"Listen to the song, dear."

_I was stained with a role in a day not my own,  
And as you walked into my life, you showed what needed to be shown,  
And I always knew what was right I just didn't know that I might peel away,  
And choose to see with such indifferent sight …  
And I will never see the sky the same way,  
And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday,  
And I will never cease to fly, if held down,  
And I will always reach too high,  
Cause I have seen,  
Cause I have seen … Twilight_

My Bella looked at me. I pulled her closer, and she laid her head on my chest. I kissed her soft, silky hair, and sighed. We started to sway to the music, and she kissed my chest.

"I love you, my Bella, always and forever."_  
__  
Never cared, never wanted, never sought to see what flaunted, so on purpose, so in my face,  
Couldn't see beyond my own place,  
And it was so easy, now, to behold  
What I could hold, what you showed me,  
I could change whatever came, within these shallow days_

And I will never see the sky the same way,  
And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday,  
And I will never cease to fly, if held down,  
And I will always reach too high,  
Cause I have seen,  
Cause I have seen … Twilight

As the sun shines through, it pushes away and pushes ahead,  
Fills the warmth of blue, and leaves a chill instead,  
And I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real,  
As illusion dies, I see there is so much to be revealed,

And I will never see the sky the same way,  
And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday,  
And I will never cease to fly, if held down,  
And I will always reach too high,  
Cause I have seen,  
Cause I have seen … Twilight  


_I was stained with a role, in a day not my own,  
and as you walked into my life, you showed what needed to be shown,  
And I always knew what was right I just didn't know that I might peel away,  
And choose to see with such indifferent sight …  
_Alice and Jasper were abruptly right next to us, and Alice half whispered, half yelled, for other couples were dancing and it was such a peaceful moment,

"This is a perfect song for you two."

Jasper smiled, and punched my arm, before they were off, dancing at vampire speed, gracefully across the room. I swirled Bella across the floor, as the song sped up a bit.

_  
And I will never see the sky the same way,  
And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday,  
And I will never cease to fly, if held down,  
And I will always reach too high,  
Cause I have seen,  
Cause I have seen … Twilight_

I kissed her forehead, and when the song ended, she kissed my nose.

"Alice was right you know."

"I usually am, but what in particular this time?" Alice giggled, suddenly appearing at my side again.

"About that song being perfect for Bella and I. Love"

"Okay, kids! There're still 2 more hours left of this prom!"

My Bella groaned, and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Cheer up, love. Besides, I thought you said earlier that this was fun. Did you change you mind?" I was enjoying this.

My Bella just glared at me, resulting in my laughing, which led to Bella smacking my forearm. I rubbed it gently.

Five minutes later, a girl came up to me. Straight black hair, full red lips, eyes outlined with black outliner, and she was in a dress similar to my Bella's and Alice's.

"Hello. My name is Elvira Oak. I was wondering if you'd like to dance. You are Edward Cullen, correct? And this must be your wife Bella Cullen."

"Hello, Elvira," _My name sounds so much prettier when he says it._ I rolled my eyes, and continued. "Very well; I'll dance with you, and yes. I am Edward Cullen, and this is my _wife_."

Elvira glared at Bella, and Bella just stared calmly back, smirking, knowing I would never choose this girl over her.

Elvira led me away, and I turned back to smile apologetically at Bella.

"Bella, I would really like it if you'd dance me with me." Who was that? The voice was familiar…_Mason_.

"Elvira…could I go back to my wife for a second? A minute or two? I forgot to tell her something." I tried to pull away out her death grip. Her fingers just tightened. I could easily break out of her grasp, but no _human_ boy could. Had to keep up the façade…

"What are you going to tell her that so important? More important than me."

"What time we're going home." Dear Mother and Father in heaven up above, please, don't let her see through my lie.

"Make it quick. I want to dance with you."

I sighed and ran back to Bella at vampire speed, just as she was getting up to dance with Mason.

"Mason."

"Edward! Uh, hi. I, um, just wanted to dance with Bella."

"Oh, I know. I'm just here because I would just like to make it clear to you that if you try _anything_ like what Damon did, I won't hold back from lunging at you. I assume Damon told you and Blake what happened on my front lawn earlier this month?"

"Oh, uh, yes. He did. And, o-o-f c-course, M-mr. Edward Cullen sir. Dude. Sir. I, uh…just one song. R-right?"

"Yes. When I get back from dancing with Elvira-"

"Elvira? Elvira Oak? You're dancing with _her_? Did she actually ask? She never talks." His expression changed from frightened to surprise.

"Lovely. _As I was saying_, before I was rudely interrupted: _one song only_."

His expression didn't stay long on surprise. It changed back to fright after I finished speaking.

"S-s-sure. W-w-what ever you say, Edward. G-good luck with Elvira. She scares me."

"You. Not me."

"Edward! Where are you?!" Elvira yelled.

"L-l-let's go, B-bella." Mason stuttered.

"Coming, coming." My sweet angel sighed.

"I'll be back soon, love. Don't worry."

"Lunge at him if he tries to kiss me."

"I highly doubt he will. Though, if he does, gladly."

Mason looked in between Bella and me to see if we were joking. Bella grinned, and Mason sighed, dragging my love to dance floor.

I stomped back to Elvira who smirked at my furious expression, no doubt.

"Let's just dance, okay? No kissing, no hugging. Nothing like that."

"Whatever." Elvira scowled.

A new song came on, slower than the last, and Elvira sighed inwardly.

_Oh, perfect. A slow song. Maybe I can prove to him that I'm better for him than Isabella._

Ha. Bella was mine, as was I hers. We would never be separated.

"Edward!"

Yes. Perfect timing Alice. You saved me from Elvira.

"What? Alice! Alice? What's wrong? And where's Jasper?"

"Jasper is with Kelly, but never mind _that_. I need Bella!"

"Never mind that Jasper is probably suffering right now?"

"Well…no, not exactly, but this is more important! Jasper is fine, I'm sure."

"Alice!" I heard Jasper call.

"Oh, sure. He's fine." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. So he's not. But he can take care of himself for a moment or two. I need Bella."

"What? For what? What's wrong?"

This better be good.

**La la la la la la…Oh! Hello. A cliffy, you say? I know, I know. I am evil, and nothing but that. I'm also American, but that's different. The chapter was too long, once again. I know, what's wrong with a really long chapter? That was, indeed, a rhetorical question. And since it's a rhetorical question, it's not meant to be answered.**

**I will now proceed to answer the question. Nothing is wrong with a long chapter, but I wanna BUILD UP THE SUSPENSE. Alice would love me. Okay, next chapter will continue in Edward's POV, and then it will move on to maybe Alice's, Jasper's, or Bella's. How about it? Ah, aah? Anyways (I do love that word. Anyways. Anyways. Anyways. Anyways. Anyways…) ANYWAYS, review. That's right, you heard me. Review! REVIEW, GOSH DARN IT. BTW, the songs were "The Sharpest Lives" by MCR, and "Twilight" by Vanessa Carlton. **


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: So……

**Disclaimer: So…….what's up? How are you? Good? Good. How's school going? Glad to hear it…wait, am I what? Am I trying to delay the disclaimer so I don't have to say the whole "I don't own Edward, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any other of the characters"? I'm not doing that! Silly fans……... I what?! I just said I don't own any of them? –Looks over disclaimer- -pause- ERGH. –Mutters incoherently to self- **

Chapter Fourteen

Edward POV

"I need Bella for plans for tomorrow. Please?"

"What are the plans, Alice?" This better be good. I wasn't giving up my angel without a fight.

"Shopping." My Bella hated shopping. I wasn't putting her through that kind of torture.

"You know Bella hates shopping. She's not going." I argued.

"I love shopping." Elvira said, hopefully.

"Sorry," I said, sighing, "but I refuse to abandon Bella for you, Elvira. Please accept that. Same with Alice, here."

"Hmph."

"You can always take Bella shopping some different time. Why tomorrow? I wanted to spend some time with her. Please? Take her some other time! Please, Alice?" Look, now I was reduced to pleading. Begging to my hyper-active pixie of a sister. How pathetic. Emmett couldn't find out about this…

"You've been spending time with her for the past six months, and I haven't seen her for a while."

"Fine, but why tomorrow? What is so special about tomorrow?" I wasn't letting this go.

Alice sighed.

Alice POV

**(A/N: This is going to be somewhat hard…)**

I was dancing with this awful boy. I think he had said his name was Blake, or something like that, and he obviously interested in me. I couldn't read minds or feel emotions, but no one needed either of those two things to know that this boy was extremely perverted, and that his thoughts and feelings were disgusting. Poor Jasper; poor Bella and Edward. Ugh. I hated it when boys were oblivious to the fact that my sisters and I were married.

But, Bella had already shown her admirers a picture of me, and had explained about my upbeat personality. So, I had to maintain that personality, thanks to my dear sister Bella.

_Thanks Bella. I wish I could sulk right now, but that's completely against my personality. I have to keep an upbeat one. Hmph. If I could sulk, and look uninterested, then this boy would notice that I _can't stand him_. Love you too, Bella. _I thought, knowing Bella would "hear" it.I faintly heard a snicker, and I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, one of my visions popped up, if you will, and I could feel my face go blank. Luckily, Blake didn't seem to notice.

_Bella was dancing with a boy who had greasy black hair, cloudy blue eyes, and oily pale skin. Suddenly a man came up to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. He resembled Mike Newton. The pale, blonde, spiked hair, blue eyes, and a face that was matured version of Mike's. _

"_Bella, hello. I didn't know you'd be here."_

"_M-m-r. Sampson, oh, uh, what a pleasant…surprise…"_

"_Why, thank you. Isn't Edwi- Edward here, or did you come with Riley?" The man was sneering. _

"_I, uh, came with Edward, but you know what the DJ said. We have to accept dance invitations. Riley asked me, and Edward, er, made it clear with all the other girls he wasn't interested. So, here I am…"_

"_Yes. Anyways, you look lovely –no- beautiful tonight."_

"_Uh…thank you? I mean, thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

_He winked and smiled at Bella before he walked away. Bella shivered, which made Mason wrap him arms around her even tighter. Edward growled in the back round, sitting in a chair, not dancing. Jasper was sitting next to him, holding his head._

_End of Vision_

"Blake, can I go over to Edward for a moment? Or two? Maybe five or ten would be better…."

"But the song will be over by then!" He cried. Creepy…

"I, uh…sorry. Maybe the next song…" I can't believe I was doing this. Poor Jasper; more time with Kelly would probably drive him mentally insane.

"Okay! I mean, sure."

I walked over to Edward, who was clearly not enjoying himself.

"Edward!"

"What? Alice! Alice? What's wrong? And where's Jasper?"

"Jasper is with Kelly, but never mind _that_. I need Bella!"

"Never mind that Jasper is probably suffering right now?"

"Well…no, not exactly, but this is more important! Jasper is fine, I'm sure."

"Alice!" I heard Jasper call. Funny, he wasn't usually one to cry out like that. Kelly's emotions must really be terrible.

"Oh, sure. He's fine." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Okay. So he's not. But he can take care of himself for a moment or two. I need Bella."

"What? For what? What's wrong?" Edward pressed.

"You just have to know everything, don't you Edward." I said, exasperated.

"When it concerns Bella, yes, yes I do." I hated the way he fought.

"I need Bella for plans for tomorrow. Please?"

"What are the plans, Alice?"

"Shopping." I knew Bella loathed shopping, but this was important.

"You know Bella hates shopping." Edward the Stubborn argued.

Edward, being the vampire with the stupid mind reading power of his, just had to listen to my thoughts, growled, "I am so _not_ stubborn."

"I love shopping." Elvira said, hopefully.

"Sorry," Edward said, sighing, "but I refuse to abandon Bella for you, Elvira. Please accept that. And don't even bother asking Alice."

"Hmph." Elvira went back to being quiet.

"You can always take Bella shopping some different time. Why tomorrow? I wanted to spend some time with her. Please? Take her some other time! Please, Alice?" Edward? Begging? Oh god, Emmett needed to know this…

"You've been spending time with her for the past six months, and I haven't seen her for a while." I threw back.

"Fine, but why tomorrow? What is so special about tomorrow?"

I sighed. Edward was so difficult, honest.

"Edward, just come with me for a moment."

"Elvira, I'm going with Alice." Edward announced.

"What? No! I'm dancing with you!" Elvira cried. So much for being quiet.

"Edward, will you dance with me?" I sighed, exasperated once again. The kids in this school would've been the death of me, had I still been human.

"Sure? I mean, sure." I know, this was awkward.

Edward left a shocked Elvira and came over to dance with me.

I replayed the vision in my mind for Edward, and his eyes turned endlessly black. I laid out my plan for him, hoping it would lighten things up…No chance. Edward needed to control his temper.

"Edward, control your temper," he grew a little bit less tense, "So, do you want to make Mr. Sampson jealous? I know you've already figured out he adores Bella, so what if we made his so extremely jealous, he quit or something? Or maybe, if he ogled Bella enough, we could report him to the principal and he could get fired! I need Bella for shopping so I can get her a whole new wardrobe that would surely get Mr. Sampson do something that would get him fired! What do you say?" This plan was perfect.

"Try to see if this plan will work. It sounds good, but I want to make sure."

"No. I just want to see how it's going to go with out using my clairvoyance."

"You frustrate me so much sometimes, Alice."

Suddenly, Jasper marched over, his hair tousled, his jacket put on haphazardly and his tie loose.

"Why are you guys dancing together?" Jasper questioned, not really looking like he cared.

"We're plotting." We both said in unison.

"Ah, well, Kelly frightens me a great deal, Alice love. Edward, her emotions are worse than her thoughts, I can guarantee you that."

Edward started to crack up, and Jasper looked like he was about to pounce at Edward.

I could tell he was having a hard time controlling himself. Being in a room full of human teenagers was enough, and not pouncing on Edward after Edward started to crack up at him was killing his self control. It was good I had made him hunt four different animals before this dance.

"Jasper! Where _are_ you?!" Kelly's girly, high-pitched voice screamed.

"No, oh Lord, no. I thought I had gotten rid of her!" He moaned, putting his head in his hands. I stroked his head, and he relaxed a bit.

"Jasper, _there _you are. I was going to kiss you. Why'd you run off? I thought you said you thought I was nice even though you don't love me!" Kelly said in one breath.

"This is why I usually don't talk, ladies and gentlemen." Jasper muttered angrily to himself. I didn't get concerned over the whole kissing thing, unlike Edward the Overprotective One. Edward was laughing so hard that venom tears had started to come out. Laughing so hard he didn't even comment on my Edward the Overprotective comment.

Edward seemed aware of the fact that his tears of mirth had a reddish tint **(A/N: Yes, vampire venom in my opinion is tinted red.)** and he started to brush them away. Bella bounded over at that second, and grinned. She had obviously heard everything. Mason was looking pissed that Bella would choose us over him.

Jasper POV

I was dancing with Kelly, and her emotions, oh, the _emotions_.

I had made sure I didn't talk too much to her after she commented on how "cute" my slight southern accent was. Her emotions came rolling off and I tried unbelievably hard to calm her down. It worked somewhat, but the lust, love, excitement, and fright was just so unbearably overwhelming.

"Jasper, what do you say about coming over to my house? We could have some fun…"

"Kelly, I just don't like you like that." I didn't want to hurt her feelings. That'd be one more emotion for me to handle, and I don't think I was able to handle anymore.

"Y-y-you don't l-like m-me?" She whimpered. Oh dammit. Hurt? Disappointment? Shock? This was too much.

"No, no. You're nice. Just I…don't like you like that." I hesitated. I couldn't bring on anymore emotions.

"So, you think I'm nice, but you don't like me?" Confusion.

"Yes. I mean, no. No, I like you. You're nice." My confusion wasn't helping her's.

"Then you do like me! Do you love me?" I'm married, dammit.

"No, I just think you're nice. But I don't love you." Wait, would that bring on _more_ emotions?

"But, if you think I'm nice, why don't you love me? I'm nice, remember?"

"Well yes, but, I…I'm married…to Alice. I love Alice."

"So, you like me, don't love me, but you think I'm nice? Hmmm…"

"Er, Kelly?"

"Kiss me. You said you liked me, and that you think I'm nice."

More lust. Everything was 10 fold. This was getting to be too much. I had to act fast…

I tried to take off, but she grabbed my jacket. Succeeding in pulling it off and throwing it to the floor. I was too weak from all her emotions to properly escape. Where was Emmett when you _needed_ him? He could pull me free, no doubt about it. How pathetic. I, Jasper Whitlock Hale, former soldier in the civil war, was being held hostage by a mere human girl. On second thought, it was good Emmett wasn't here. He'd never let me live it down.

She grabbed my tie, and pushed my head down. I was so close to her lips, and I could smell the vile human drink called punch on her lips. Disgusting. Positively and absolutely disgusting.

Suddenly, not so many emotions. It was just lust and excitement. The sudden change gave me more strength, and I broke free, snatching my jacket off the filthy gym floor.

"Jasper, wait!"

"No way in hell." I whispered angrily to my self. I stalked over to Edward and Alice.

I wondered; why were they dancing? "Why are you guys dancing together?" I didn't really care all too much.

"We're plotting." Edward and Alice both said in unison.

"Kelly frightens me a great deal, Alice love. Edward, her emotions are worse than her thoughts, I can guarantee you that." And at that, my dear brother burst out laughing making me want to kill him. This situation just wasn't humorous. I'm sorry, dearest brother of mine.

"Jasper! Where _are_ you?!" I heard Kelly yell.

"No, oh Lord, no. I thought I had gotten rid of her!" I moaned, putting my head in my hands. I felt Alice's small hands stroke my head and I relaxed a bit.

Dear, sweet Alice.

Kelly bounded over, and started to rant on how I said I had thought she was nice; despite the fact I didn't love her, and all that.

"This is why I usually don't talk, ladies and gentlemen." I muttered.

Bella walked over, and grinned.

**Woo! Cliffy! Bella POV is up next and Riley will be in the next chapter! AUGH. Riley. Alice's vision will come true too, and –tee hee- you'll have to review to find out what happens then! How will you find out what happens? By reviewing and then reading! YEAH. So, whatcha gonna do? Here are your options:**

**Eat waffles (I am, indeed, obsessed with waffles, thank you.)**

**Review, like I have just asked nicely for you to do. –ahem-**

**Stare blankly at the screen.**

**I dunno, what else is there to do?**

**Preferably answer A and B. So, review my fans o' mahne, and until then! I will be devastated if you choose answer C.**


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Oh

**Disclaimer: Oh! Hello. Right, I should be getting on with the disclaimer…….. -5 minutes later- ZZzzzZZZZzzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzzZZZzzz…Hmm! What?! Oh, right. The disclaimer. I don't own Edward (laugh all you want), or any of the other characters. Nor do I own Twilight, blah blah blah… **

**A/N: Bella has just walked over to Jasper, who is being tortured by Kelly, with Edward cracking up, and Alice just standing there, looking back and forth at Jasper and Edward, just like she was watching a ping-pong game. All in all, a very humorous situation is taking place. **

Chapter Fifteen

Bella POV

I saw over Mason's shoulder a disheveled looking Jasper march over to Edward and Alice. I knew why they were dancing together. They were plotting and it had to do with a vision of Alice's. I didn't know what the vision was, for my head was filled with Mason's disgusting thoughts about being so close to me. Try as I might, I couldn't clear my head, and it was becoming increasingly difficult not to faint, despite the fact I was a vampire who could lift up a Volvo if I wanted.

The song ended, and Mason reluctantly let go of my waist; _finally_. I walked over to Jasper, who was being comforted by Alice. I knew what had been happening. Just because my mind wasn't clear, didn't mean I was deaf. And this was hilarious. Jasper glared at me, feeling my emotions. Humor. I smirked, and he rolled his eyes. I turned to my Edward, my Adonis.

"Hello, Edward love."

"Oh, Bella. Finally."

My own personal Greek god swept me into his arms.

"Am I ever glad to see you, Edward."

"Mmmmm…" He murmured, burying his face in my hair.

-Erhem- "Edward, would you dance with me?" Kelly cooed. I had forgotten she was still here.

"I'd rather not." My Edward growled.

Kelly's face fell, before lighting back up again.

"The DJ said we had to accept dance offers!" She sang. Oh, my _ears_.

Edward POV

I sighed, and let go of my love.

Kelly winked at Jasper, and brushed some hair out of his eyes.

_I'm not keeping my cool anymore. I don't care if I expose us for what we are. I will find something to do to Kelly that will make her never want to come near us again..._ Alice thought.

This could prove to be interesting.

"Back. Away. From. My. Husband. Or. Face. My. Wrath." Alice snarled, looking like an actual vampire, and all the while striding closer to Kelly, like a predator stalking it prey.

Kelly's eyes widened to size I didn't know was physically possible for mere humans. She fainted backwards out of fright.

Bella POV

At the very last minute, when her head was at least an inch and a half above the ground, I used my telekinesis to pick her back up, and steady her back on her feet. She was still faint, and therefore, unaware of what was happening. I made it look like she was walking to a chair over by the wall.

Edward snickered, and thought of something so cruel and humiliating yet hilarious.

"Bella love, use your telekinesis to move her arms out in front her like a zombie, and open her eyes." He whispered. Alice beamed, and Jasper looked livid, no doubt reliving what had happened when he was dancing with Kelly. He was all for this idea.

"My pleasure." I hissed.

I did both, opening her eyes, and having her hold out her arms, meanwhile making her leg movements jerkier. People stopped to stare, while the music still played on, creating a very humorous scene.

Kelly "sat" down in the chair by the wall, and she woke up. Everyone continued staring at her for a moment, and then went back to dancing, although the whispers were very loud.

"Just like a zombie…"

"So weird…"

"I bet her reputation is ruined…."

"Not so popular anymore, huh..."

Edward and I snickered. Alice couldn't contain her giggles, and squeaked out,

"Don't you think that was a little mean?" –Giggle-

"Considering the fact that Kelly touched Jasper's hair and was extremely close to kissing him, I'd think you didn't care what happened to her."

"By the way Alice, _your wrath_?" Edward smirked.

Before I could even laugh, let alone comment, a very eager, hopeful looking _Riley_ **(A/N: Riley has made his appearance, like so many of you good readers have asked!) **came over.

"Hey, babe, I was wondering. Er…do you want to dance with me? I've been waiting for you to ask me, but since you haven't, I came over to ask you…"

"Ah…I never intended on asking you. I'm married, remember? Could I just dance with Edward for this song?" I pleaded, in vain.

"But I asked first!" Riley cried. This boy was so…_odd_.

"Edward, love, would it be alright?" Poor Edward…

"Oh, yes. I'll just sit here, bored out of my mind. Oh, certainly. Go. Dance. And. Don't. Worry. About. Me." Him and his pessimistic comments.

I kissed his lips briefly, and he relaxed. I walked off with Riley reluctantly.

-Sigh- I wanted to dance with _Edward_. I was going to have to listen to Riley's disgusting thoughts, and if being pressed up against anyone's chest besides Edward's wasn't bad enough, Riley's scent was overpowering in a terrible way. This was going to be a long dance.

Edward POV

Jasper and I walked over to two chairs, and watched as our wives danced with these idiotic adolescents.

"Edward, oh dear brother of mine, do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"Yes. You do. And do I, Jasper, dear brother of mine, detect rage and jealousy in your thoughts?"

"I hate it when I can't be with Alice."

"Well. I hate it when I can't be with my Bella."

"Well then." Jasper said.

I rolled my eyes, and watched my Bella dance with…_him_.

_Is that…Bella Cullen? She looks absolutely _amazing_. I wonder if she's here with Edwi-Edward. I bet she is. But oh heck, maybe I can go speak with her. _

I recognized that "voice". Oh, did I recognize that voice. _Mr. Sampson_.

He must be chaperoning this dance along with Ms. Vertales, the female teacher who had developed a rather disgusting crush on me.

"Jasper, do you see a man anywhere that resembles Mike Newton?"

"Over there."

"Where, _over ther_e?" I pinched the bridge of my nose; I'd have to ask Carlisle if vampires could, indeed, get migraines.

"There." Jasper said, pointing.

He pointed…to near my angelic Bella.

Riley POV **(A/N: Oh, this will be fun.)**

Whoa, like jeez. Bella Cullen? _The_ Bella Cullen dancing with _me_? Riley Smithson dancing with hottie Bella Cullen.

I looked over at her –ugh- _husband_ and he looked, like, really angry.

"So Bella, babe, I had an idea-"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Whadya say to coming over my house after this to have some," I raised my eyebrows suggestively, "fun?"

"Disgu- I mean, absolutely not. I'm married, and what would Edward think?"

"Aw, come on babe, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him!" She needed to be mine. I pressed her closer, and it looked like she stopped breathing. I wasn't holding her _that_ tightly.

Maybe it was because I forgot to take my weekly shower. A muscle in Bella's eye seemed to twitch.

"He'd know, all right. How would people react, do you think, if a married couple arrives at the school, and six months later, the wife gets together with a complete idi- another boy? Wouldn't he hear?"

"I guess…but still, you like me, right?"

"To tell you the truth-"

But what _my _Bella was about to say got cut off.

Bella POV

Gross. Disgusting. It was revolting how he had had even the _nerve_ to suggest I cheat on Edward like…_that_. I felt so dirty. I needed a shower…

"I guess…but still, you like me, right?" Me? Like Riley? Of all the people…

"To tell you the truth-"I got cut off by someone's vulgar thoughts.

_Ah, I am so glad Bella is here. More eye candy for me. I just love her. She's beautiful, and I wish she was mine. She'll probably be too. I just have to show her that I'm better than Edwi- Edward Mmmm…What I wouldn't give for her- _Ickgh.That voice…Ergh. Mr. Sampson.

"Bella, hello. I didn't know you'd be here." Mr. Sampson's slimy voice –shudder- _purred_.

"M-m-r. Sampson, oh, uh, what a pleasant…surprise…" I stammered. Jasper would be disappointed. Showing fear to the enemy was never good.

"Why, thank you. Isn't Edwi- Edward here, or did you come with Riley?" He was sneering…disgustingly, of course.

"I, uh, came with Edward, but you know what the DJ said. We have to accept dance invitations. Riley asked me, and Edward, er, made it clear with all the other girls he wasn't interested. So, here I am…"

"Yes. Anyways, you look lovely –no- beautiful tonight." He cooed. How gross.

"Uh…thank you? I mean, thank you." No. No fear.

"You're welcome."

He winked and smiled at me before he walked away. I shivered, which made Riley wrap him arms around me even tighter. Edward growled in the back round, and I looked around until I found him. He met my gaze, and we smiled.

_How I hate that vulgar man, Bella my angel. How's it coming with Riley? Their thoughts; It's frightening me. You wouldn't mind if I –snicker- lunged at both of them, scaring the living daylights out of them?_

I blew him a kiss, not answering the question, and Riley scowled, for I didn't blow kisses at him. HA.

Thankfully, the song was a short one and even after the last note was played, Riley didn't let go.

"Riley, song's over. You can let go now…"

"I don't care if you hate me. I love you; give me a chance."

"No! I love Edward. Edward!"

Riley was trying to pull me in the direction of his car.

"Bella!" Edward was over by my side in an instant, and freed me from Riley's grasp. Sure, I could have broken free, but Riley was strong and I was in too much of a shock of the state his thoughts were in. Instead of being shocked and somewhat weak, Edward looked beyond furious and angry. He was beyond livid.

Edward snarled at Riley before dragging me away. Riley's expression was a mixture of disappointment and fear.

"We're leaving. Go find Alice and Jasper."

"I can't say I object to that." I murmured, kissing Edward's perfect nose.

I went off to find Alice and Jasper. Jasper was sitting in a chair next to the one where Edward had previously been sitting.

"Jasper, we're leaving." I said, just as Kelly, Dakota, and Perri came running over as best they could with high heels.

"Jasper, dance with me!" They all said in unison. They all looked outraged at each other.

"He's dancing with me!" They said together at the same time…again.

"We were just about to leave, ladies." Jasper forced out between his gritted teeth.

I patted his shoulder, an all three girls watched Jasper with puppy dog faces. The effect was lost on them though. Their eyes were bulging in a way that was _supposed_ to be cute, and their heads were all tilted to the side. They were also pouting, and they had their hands clasped over their hearts. It wasn't cute. No, it was just plain creepy. Jasper and I walked away from them, and went off to find Alice and Edward.

**Woot. HEE-UGE cliffy as lilballofenergyd would put it. Cliffies build character! Woo! Next chapter: Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper go home. It includes the morning of the next day too. Then, the weekend and I will not tell you anything else! So ha. And another ha. That makes two. Ha HA. Oh. Caps lock. **

**So review, dear readers and new chapter soon! However, if you don't review, I will get my good friend Crystle1924 to come up with good death threats. **

**Bwa ah aha ha aha aha aha aha ah aha aha aha aha aha aha aha aha aha aha aha aha aha aha aha aha aha aha ah- -chokes- ack, -sputter- ACK. **

**-Hoarse voice- Review….**


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: **

**Tirzah: Je ne possède pas de Déclin du jour.**

**Julia: What does **_**that**_** mean? What is that, French?**

**Tirzah: Yeah. It's French. It means, "I do not own Twilight."**

**Edward: I thought it meant "I love you forever."**

**Tirzah and Julia: EDWARD, YOU LOVE ME?!**

**Tirzah: No! He loves **_**me**_**!**

**Julia: No, Eddy loves **_**me**_**! **_**Eddy has got to love me….oh well, I still have Jasper….**_

**Jasper: What?! I'm married, dammit (A/N: from previous chapter.)**

**Bella: Edward loves me! Come on Edward, let's go.**

**Eddy- Certainly. And I know what you're thinking. **_**Don't call me "Eddy".**_

**-Bella and Edward leave-**

**Tirzah: Well that was weird. **

**Julia: On with the fan fiction!**

**Tirzah: Right-o! **

**Julia: We seriously don't own any of the characters or Twilight…right Tirzah?**

**Tirzah: Oh, uh, sure. Right. Good. Whatever you say…**

Chapter Sixteen

Bella POV

Jasper and I walked over to Edward and Alice who looked like they were plotting.

I heard faint whispers,

_Mr. Sampson……clothes………shopping…..jealous…….fired….._

And their thoughts were blank. They were hiding something. Hmmm…

"You guys?" I poked Alice's shoulder.

"Oh, Bella! Jasper! Hello, uh, we were just, uh, talking. Secretively." Alice jumped.

"Secretively?" Jasper and I asked at the same time.

"Yes, love. I'll explain everything as soon as we arrive at our car."

"Yes, love." I said, reaching up to Edward's lips and Edward responded too eagerly for public. EPSOL as Emmett would put it **(A/N: EPSOL Extreme Public Show Of Love.)**

"Why the EPSOL, Edward?" I hissed against his lips.

"You're fan club is watching. Must I elaborate any further?"

"Nope. Let's go!" I said, after kissing him hard on the lips.

My fan club scowled.

Edward POV

Ah, finally. We were leaving. However, I was pulled back by Perri at the last moment. It was completely unexpected, so I wasn't able to pry her off.

"Edward, leaving so soon? Don't you want to dance with me anymore?"

"Uh…….Well, Bella, Jasper, Alice and I are all quite tired, and we were going home to rest."

"I bet you're not _that_ tired. Besides, everyone else can go home, and we can be together!" Her grin was taking up more than half of her face.

"No. Thank you Perri."

"Oh. Well, see you Monday! Miss you! TTYL!"

I stared at her blankly before running back to my angel.

"Bella, Alice, what does 'TTYL' mean?"

"I think it means 'Talk To You Later'!" Alice giggled.

I groaned. At least Monday I was hunting with Emmett and Jasper in Canada.

My Bella's eyes grew wide.

"You're _leaving me alone_ Monday?" She whispered.

"Not completely alone. Do you actually think I'd do that to you? Alice is staying with you. Actually, she and Jasper will be staying with us for the rest of the year."

"Right!" Alice grinned like a maniac.

"Oh. Good. Let's go home." Bella sighed, tugging at my hand. I obliged, all too willingly. I couldn't _wait_ to leave the school grounds.

We walked out of the gym. Jasper was carrying Alice bridal style, and I was holding my Bella's hand.

**Ha ha ha! End of chapter!**

…………………………**.**

**Just kidding! Like jeez, what are you still reading this for? READ THE FAN FICTION. **

Bella POV

Jasper put Alice down; he had been holding her bridal style.

We grabbed our coats from the pile, and Alice just stood there, staring at the other coats belonging to the other teens.

"Guys, my coat is missing. I think someone stole it." Alice murmured.

"Well……can't you always buy a new one?" I asked. I was not prepared for the following outburst. Knowing Alice, I should've seen it coming. She just _lost an article of clothing_.

"No! How could I replace that coat?! That was a limited edition, and now I can never get it back! How can you take this so lightly?! My _coat_ just got stolen! I'm one article of clothing short!"

Edward, Jasper, and I just stared at her.

Jasper pulled himself together to try to calm her down with his "talent".

His face scrunched up with concentration, and Alice just stood there hyperventilating with her eyes wide. Jasper finally gave up, and his features turned back to normal.

"Alice, dear. Alice, calm down. I'm sure you'll find it. Did you check the whole pile?" Jasper said, taking her hand.

Alice huffed, and dropped her hand. She began searching through the pile carefully.

After a while, with Edward, Jasper and I standing there bored out of our wits, Alice shrieked,

"Found it! Oh, I thought it was a goner for sure! I'm _so_ glad I found it!" She waved it up in the air, and was bouncing up and down. It smacked Edward in the face, and I coughed, trying to hide my laughter.

Edward rolled his eyes, and Jasper pressed his lips in a tight line before smiling, and pecking Alice on the check.

"Let's go, dear." He said.

Edward POV

I checked my watch. Alice had been searching for her coat for 25 minutes now. I heard her thoughts in her head,

_No, not this one, and not this one. Definitely not this one. This one is too ugly to be mine. Ooooh, I like this one, what's the brand? Ugh, it's from Marshalls, never mind. Not this one, and neither is it this one. Not this one and not this one. Oh wait, is that it?! No, not that one…..Yes! Found it!_

"Found it! Oh, I thought it was a goner for sure! I'm _so_ glad I found it!" She was waving it around, smacking me in the face. My Bella coughed, trying her hide her laughter.

I rolled my eyes. Her obsession with clothes was _so annoying_.

**(A/N: Dammit. Writers block! Augh! Not now! **_**Think, think, think, think…**_**)**

Jasper looked extremely annoyed, before smiling and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Let's go, my angel. So we can finally lie down and rest."

"Certainly."

I scooped my Bella up, and she protested all the way.

"Love, please let me carry you. After a whole night of not being able to dance with you, and having to dance with…._them_, can you please let me carry you?"

"Oh, fine. I love you." My ancient heart always jumped with ecstasy and joy whenever she said those three words.

"As do I."

Bella POV

Edward set me down on my feet, and opened the car door for me, being the perfect gentleman he was.

Alice bounced to her door and opened it. She slid in next to me, and sat back till Jasper was in the car next to Edward, who was driving. Edward started the car, and backed out of the parking lot.

"Care to tell me the plan? Edward? Alice?"

"How about you, Alice?" Edward offered. He looked a bit nervous. Like I wouldn't like the plan.

"Sure. Okay, here's the plan: I know you've already figured out he adores you, so what if we made his so extremely jealous, he quit or something? Or maybe, if he ogled you enough, we could report him to the principal and he could get fired! I need you for shopping so I can get you a whole new wardrobe that would surely get Mr. Sampson do something that would get him fired! What do you say?"

I looked back and forth between Edward and Alice a few times. I was all for the plan. There was one tiny problem though. Shopping.

"Do we _have_ to go shopping?"

"The plan won't work unless we do, Bella. Well?" Alice prompted. Her expression was changing….into the puppy face. Oh Gawd.

"_Fine_. But you can't go crazy. When do we go?"

"Over the weekend!"

"That's _tomorrow_."

"I know!" She squealed. Ugh.

"Okay….what time do we leave?"

"We leave at 11:00 AM."

"Fine." I snapped, and turned to look out the window. I could see our house coming into view.

Alice sighed.

"Get up tomorrow morning at 10:00 and meet me in my room. 'Kay?"

"Sure. Goodnight, Alice. Goodnight, Jasper."

"Goodnight, Bella" They both said at the same time.

Edward scooped me up, and deposited me on our bed. However, I got up right after he dropped me on.

"I want to take a shower, Edward love."

"So do I, so same _some_ hot water."

I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him. Oh, how I loved him. I loved him so much sometimes it hurt, and it was forever, every moment of forever.

I stripped off my dress and corset. Ugh. The corset. I undid my hair, and wiped off all my makeup and stepped into the hot shower.

I let it cascade down my back, loosening up all the tense muscles. This had been quite a night, and I was _so_ glad it was finally over. I used my Strawberry shampoo, body wash, and conditioner.

Finally, I turned off the shower, and toweled off.

"Edward, I'm finishing up! Your turn."

"Just a minute, love." I heard him say.

I threw my laundry in the hamper and changed into my old sweats and a tee shirt.

As I stepped out of the bathroom, I noticed Edward wasn't in the room.

Suddenly….

**The chapter has ended! I know you'll all hate me for this. Go ahead. Say it. You hate me. Well, I don't want my fans to hate me. So I'll continue this chapter! But not for long.**

Suddenly I felt Edward pounce on me, therefore resulting in me being thrown onto the bed.

"Edward!" I squealed. Squealed? I sounded like Alice.

"Hello lo- Love, you smell terrible, no offense."

"How come?" I smelled my wrist.

"Oh, disgusting! I smell like Riley! He held me too tight when we were dancing. Oh, gross." I exclaimed. Oh ick. I smelled like Riley.

"Well love, how about another shower?"

"Okay. I'll _try_."

I took off my pajamas and laid them out on the counter for when I was finished.

I hopped into the shower, and used tons of body wash. FINALLY, after some time, I stepped out.

I stepped out of the bathroom, and Edward looked up from his book.

"Hello, my angel. Come here."

"Coming." I walked over to Edward, who in turn lifted my wrist to his nose.

"Love, you still smell terrible, no offense."

"None taken, but how do I get rid of it?! I don't want to smell like Riley for the rest of my existence!"

"Try Bleach, maybe?"

"Yes! That's perfect! Thank you!" I kissed his cheek briefly before speeding downstairs to the kitchen.

**Ah, my good people. NOW the chapter has ended. :D. Woot. I have a couple good ideas for this fan fiction. I will share them with you, but I need reviews first! Also, I need new songs. I'm thinking about "There For You" by Flyleaf, but I'm not sure. I need suggestions! Okay. This wasn't THE best chapter, but I need your awesome reviews to motivate me, and keep me writing! Also…Cuz I love getting mail. –Sings "Mail Time" song from Blue's Clues- Eh…sorry. **

**So, review all! And I thank you. Shortish chapter, meaning there was no morning and weekend. I am mentally kicking my self for being so damn tired. So tired that I couldn't write anymore. BAD ME. Anyways, review!**

**P.S. Couple things: 1) Review, or else. 2) Please, give me song suggestions! 3) Review…or face my wrath. Good! **

**3 The author. I have officially made my pen name for this story: Wonderful Waffle Woman. Yeah!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bella POV

I ran into the kitchen to find a distraught Alice.

"Alice, what is _wrong_?"

"I smell like Blake!" She yelled. I sniffed the air, and I could almost feel my eyes water. Of course, they couldn't, but still.

"And what does that have to do with the kitchen?" It was making sense, but I wanted to make sure…

"I need bleach!" What?! I was right! MINE. The bleach was _mine_.

"But I smell like Riley! I need it more! Riley doesn't even _take_ showers!"

"No, you don't! I smell terrible, and Jasper won't even touch me!"

"Yeah? Edward won't even touch _me_!"

"Oh, yeah?!"

"YEAH!" I yelled back.

Edward and Jasper came running downstairs, and walked into the kitchen.

"Bella, Alice, what is _wrong_?" They said, in unison.

"We need bleach because we smell disgusting, courtesy of two idiotic boys, namely Blake and Riley." I explained in one breath.

Alice nodded her head vehemently.

"You can _share_ the bleach, girls. And tone down the panic, and disgust; seriously." Jasper said.

I opened the cupboard, but before I could do _anything_, I felt a cold breeze, and heard Alice laugh evilly. I searched the cupboard, already knowing that it was a vain attempt.

"ALICE, YOU GIVE BACK THE BLEACH _RIGHT NOW_!" I shouted upstairs, to no avail. The house was filled with burning smell of bleach in an instant, and moments later, Alice came rushing downstairs in her pajamas.

"Yes! I smell like me again! Bella, you smell absolutely terrible." Alice said innocently.

Edward and Jasper watched me with wide eyes. I couldn't control it anymore; I sped upstairs to Alice's closet, taking two steps at a time.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_, BELLA! DON'T YOU EVEN _LAY ONE FINGER_ ON MY CLOTHES! DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU HAD BETTER NOT! YOU WILL _DIE_!" I laughed just as evilly as Alice had before, and dug through massive piles of clothing until I found what I was looking for; her new designer coat which she had worn tonight.

"OHMIGAWSH! BELLA, IF YOU EVEN _TOUCH_- PUT IT DOWN!" Alice's voice was so hysterical and high, it squeaked.

I could hear her running up the stairs, so I had to act fast. I looked outside, and noticed it was raining.

Hmmmm….I got it! I would throw it out into the mud and rain. I was so glad that Alice couldn't read minds. On the other hand, she could see the future, and she knew what I was going to do. I ran over to the bedroom door, and bolted it shut. Edward and Jasper were cracking up downstairs. Edward had seen what I was going to do, of course through Alice's vision. Jasper was cracking up because he was getting all the hysteria from Edward, being the vampire with the weird power to control and feel emotions. I chucked the coat outside, and it landed in the street. At that moment, Alice came running in, having knocked the door down, and witnessed, along with me, a truck running over her coat. Alice screamed in fury.

"YOU ARE SO _DEAD_, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN!" She yelled with rage, stalking towards me.

I stopped laughing, and suddenly panicked. I…had…just…_killed_…Alice's…new…coat… I was so in for it.

"Bella. Cullen. Do you know the consequences for killing one of my articles of clothing? Do you?" She whispered, marching up and down in front of me, while I stood there.

I honestly didn't, and I'm not exactly sure I wanted to.

"Erm…no? I mean….no, I don't. ….I'm not really sure I do…..But…what is it?" I gulped. Alice might just call Rosalie, the queen of torture to come up with something good.

_Flashback_

_It was the summer after high school graduation, and soon, I'd be married to Edward._

_Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and I were sitting in the living room. Emmett was no wear to be found. Suddenly, we heard a loud screech, and a crash._

_We could hear Emmett swearing loudly, and we all stepped outside. Carlisle and Esme came out to see what in the world was wrong. _

"_What in the name of everything that is good in this world is going _on_?!" Carlisle yelled. _

_Emmett was suspiciously trying to hide a red hunk of metal behind his back. _

_Rosalie looked horror struck, and then it was gone. Her face took on an expression so merciless, so enraged, it was extremely frightening and I was probably scarred for life. That image was embedded in my mind for the rest of my life._

"_Emmett…McCarthy…Cullen…you…crashed…my…BMW…"_

"_Oh crap…well, you know I crashed my jeep earlier this week, and I had to get something from the grocery store-"_

"_We don't eat, Emmett." Edward said, rolling his eyes. His grip tightened on me._

"_Well. I wanted peanut butter."_

"_Peanut Butter?" everyone echoed, including me._

"_Peanut Butter," He repeated, "I like how it smells." Jasper gave Emmett the oddest look._

_Rosalie shook her head in disappointment and embarrassment, before her expression took to the enraged one again. _

"_As I was saying, I wanted _peanut butter_, and I needed a car to take to the grocery store. So, I didn't have my jeep, it still being at the garage getting fixed, and it takes really long because more than half the workmen aren't even tall enough to get inside, so it takes a long time to fix, and so I needed a car to use to go to the grocery store, and I didn't have my jeep. So I thought it would be okay if I took Rosalie's BMW, and while I smelled the peanut butter while driving, I kinda lost control of the steering wheel, and it crashed," But it ended with one of the most absurd things Emmett had _ever_ said. And Emmett being Emmett, that was somewhat difficult, "So, Rose baby, I was hoping you'd forgive me." _

_Rosalie was literally shaking with rage. _

"_YOU COULDN'T JUST HAVE USED EDWARD'S PRECIOUS VOLVO?!" She exploded._

_Edward yelled, "Hey! He's your husband! What yours is his and what's his are yours!"_

_Emmett grinned, no doubt thinking something perverted. Edward cringed and rubbed his temples, moaning. _

"_You crashed my BMW, and you expect me to forgive you." Rosalie seethed. _

"_Yep. That's pretty much it." Emmett was rocking back and forth on his heels, not bothering to conceal the mutated car any longer. Carlisle was looking at Rosalie with doctoral concern and Esme with motherly concern. _

_Rosalie took a deep breath in, and stalked into the house. _

_Finally she came out again, after 5 minutes later, and was wearing a huge grin. _

"_Oh Emmett baby. Of course I forgive you. I love you too much not too!"_

_Edward was cracking up next to me and Jasper was picking up on his hysteria. _

_Meanwhile, Alice had already seen what Rosalie had done, and was laughing so hard, she was vibrating like a massage chair. _

_Emmett pumped his fist in the air, booming, "AWESOME! Thanks Rose!" And he ran into the house, no doubt to play his XBOX. _

_A couple moments later, I heard Emmett whimpering. "Where's my XBOX?! I left it right here, on the floor! Where the hell is it?!" Then it hit me. Rosalie had done away with one of Emmett's most prized possessions. His XBOX. Jasper was pointing at the mutated mass of metal, formerly Rosalie's car, and I looked over. Next to it was a bruised and battered XBOX. Rosalie must have thrown it out the window. Jasper couldn't say anything. He was laughing too hard, and Alice was patting him on the head, murmuring_

"_There, there Jasper. There, there." _

_Emmett let out a high pitched scream, when he noticed what Rosalie had done to his poor XBOX. Rosalie pranced to door and called inside,_

"_And there's more! No 'activities' for a month!" _

_Edward was laughing extremely hard and rubbing his temples at the same time. The images in Rosalie's mind were too much. _

_I was just standing there, wondering if I was honestly going to be part of this psychotic family in only a couple weeks. Even Carlisle and Esme were laughing. We all headed inside and Emmett came sulking downstairs, and sat on the couch next to me._

"_XBOX…not fair…must…games…die…" I poked his shoulder tentatively, and jumped on Edward's lap when he started yelling, "No! No! I must! I must play my XBOX! I will surely die! Die I tell you, die! No, no!" _

_I looked over at Rosalie, who was discussing the latest fashions from Paris with Alice._

"_Rose…should we be worried about Emmett?" I glanced over at him. He was curled up in a fetal position in front of the TV._

"_He'll be fine." Rosalie said dismissively, before resuming her conversation with Alice._

_End Flashback_

I gulped. This was going to be an absolute nightmare.

"Hmmm…Maybe I'll just call Rosalie to come up with a good punishment. What do you think, Jasper?" Alice had one hand placed on her hip, and one finger tapping her chin. He was pursing her lips, and staring off into space while talking.

"Well, as your husband, I feel that I must side with you, and agree with you. However, as Bella and Edward's brother, I feel I must side and agree with them too. All in all, I am neutral." Alice stared blankly at Jasper for a moment before turning to Edward. Oh good God…

"Okay! Edward, hand me a phone." Alice held her hand out to Edward expectantly.

Edward picked up the phone, and was starting to give it to her. I had to act fast.

"Edward! Don't, you are supposed to be on my side! _Please!_" I clasped my hands together, and kneeled in front of him. He bit his lower lip, looking back and forth between us, his eye brows furrowed.

"Edward! Right now! If you don't, I'll just have to get Rosalie to come up with a punishment for you too. Your Volvo will be involved." Alice spoke slowly and carefully. –Gulp- She meant it.

Edward's eyes widened and he handed her the phone, with no second thoughts.

"Thanks a lot, Edward. I'm making sure that Rosalie comes up with a good punishment for you too." I seethed, looking at him. He just grinned, knowing I'd never do it. And he was right. I'd never do it.

Alice happily dialed the numbers. I heard Rosalie's voice on the other end of the phone.

**Oh yeah! End of chapter! **

…**..Kidding! As you where!**

Alice POV

"Okay! Edward, hand me the phone." I held my hand out to Edward. He had better give me that phone. Bella was going to pay. Okay, so I hadn't shared the bleach, but Jasper and I were more intimate than Bella and Edward and Jasper refused to even touch me because I smelled so terrible. That was the same with Edward not really wanting to touch Bella, but still.

Right as Edward was about to hand me the phone, Bella _had_ to change his mind.

"Edward! Don't, you're supposed to be on my side! _Please_!" She clasped her hands together and kneeled in front of him. Ha. Edward bit his lower lip, and looked back and forth between Bella and I. Jasper was watching with a bemused expression. He was probably bouncing back all the emotions, doubling them.

"Jasper, stop it!" Edward hissed. Jasper grinned, and held up his hands as if saying, _Fine, fine._

Edward had better hand me that phone. Sure, being a vampire who could run extremely fast, I could get the phone myself. But this was too much fun.

"Edward! Right now! If you don't, I'll just have to get Rosalie to come up with a punishment for you too." I said, slowly. That should make him understand.

_Edward. Hand me that phone, or I swear I will get Rosalie to do her worst. Perhaps something with your Volvo? _I thought wickedly. I didn't care if that Volvo was his baby. It would die a painful death if he didn't hand me that phone so I could call Rosalie and come up with a good punishment for Bella.

His eyes widened and he handed over the phone with no second thoughts. Haha. Bella was in for it.

Bella started getting upset at Edward, but I wasn't really listening. No, I was too happy. Bella was going to pay. She had _killed_ one of my coats, and _no one_ got away with doing that. I happily dialed Rosalie's phone number, and waited for her to pick up. Ringing…

"Hello?" Rosalie answered almost right away.

"Hey, Rose! It's Alice! Jasper and I are Edward and Bella's house." And I launched into full explanation of what had happened. Blake, bleach, coat and all.

"And _that_ is why I need a good punishment for Bella. Will you help me?" I asked hopefully. Her BMW would surely die a painful death if she didn't help me.

"Sure! Okay. How about you call Charlie, and ask him for his police handcuffs? Then, you can handcuff Bella to you, and take her shopping later this weekend. Oh! Or maybe even today and I can come! And Emmett can come, and walk around with us to make sure that Bella doesn't get away." Perfect. There _were_ some problems though.

"Wouldn't the handcuffs be too weak to hold Bella? And wouldn't Charlie want to know why we need his handcuffs? And if we had to pick up the handcuffs, how would we explain that we look _the exact same way_ we looked ten years ago?"

I said, tapping my nails against the counter. I peeked over at Edward and Bella, who were talking. Jasper was staring off into space.

"Oh. Well, Emmett and I have handcuffs! We got them for-"**(A/N: Use your imagination! –Does imagination thing from "Sponge Bob"-) **

I cut her off. I didn't want to hear anymore.

"Rose, uh, I think I understand. Are they vampire proof?" They'd by completely useless if Bella could break free.

"Well obviously. They'd be useless if they weren't."

"Okay then. Drive up before 10:00 am, and bring Emmett and the handcuffs. I was actually planning on taking Bella shopping today anyways. There's this creepy teacher at her high school, and he kind of likes her-"

Edward interrupted, being the annoying older brother he was.

"Kind of? HA. He shamelessly flirts with her every time he's around her. It's nerve wracking." He said in an annoyed tone of voice. He rolled his eyes, and turned back to talking to Bella.

"_Thank you_, Edward," I snapped, sticking out my tongue at his back before continuing, "As I was saying, there's this teacher at Bella's school that "shamelessly flirts with her every time he's around her"" I said, quoting my dear brother, "and we have to get rid of him somehow. So I was thinking we get her this whole new wardrobe that would make him literally drool at the site of her, and that could probably get him in trouble!

All we'd have to get him to do is ogle her too much and then we could report him to the principle or something and get him fired! Nice, huh?" I squealed. Perfect!

"Yeah, awesome! So Emmett and I will come by with the handcuffs before 10:00 am, and stay for a little while. We'll go to the mall and we'll drive back tomorrow** (A/N: It's Saturday.)** See you soon, Alice!" She sang, and I heard her phone

"Bye Rose." I snapped the phone shut. Bella's eyes were wide.

"You can't do this to me, Alice! I'm your _sister_!"

"I most certainly can. You _killed_ one of my articles of clothing. And it was designer!" I wailed, thinking about my once beautiful, now ruined coat.

I glanced at the clock, and Jasper, Edward and Bella did too. It was 8:32 am in the morning. Rose would be in less than 2 hours, and we had to be at the mall at 11:00 am. There was a sale at Victoria's Secret.

Bella sighed wearily and went to sit at the table.

Edward POV

My poor Bella. Alice was going to force her to come along with her and Rosalie in _hand cuffs_, and my big oaf of a brother, Emmett, was coming along as well to hold Bella down in case she tried to escape. How humiliating.

"Edward, will you come?" My angel pleaded, getting up from the table and walking over to me.

_I suppose I could, love, but wouldn't you want me to stay home and not witness your embarrassment? Besides, Jasper would be all alone._

Bella frowned at me, and I kissed her hair, pulling her close.

"Edward, you're coming." Alice ordered, turning to me. She couldn't do that!

"What?! No!" I yelled. I glanced over at Jasper, who was clearly enjoying all this. He was sitting on counter, watching us bicker.

"What? Edward, I thought you were!" My Bella yelped.

"Of course I am, but only for you. Not because Alice _demanded_." I murmured to my angel, while glaring at Alice. I glanced at the clock. 8:45 am.

"Love, why don't we go upstairs and enjoy _what little time we have left_, before we are dragged to the mall against our will." **(A/N: Edward is glaring at Alice while he says the words in italics. The "**_**What little time we have left…"**_**.)**

Bella was about to turn and go upstairs, when my dear sister grabbed her wrist and started to drag her away from me. I grabbed her other wrist and pulled the other way.

"Bella is coming with _me_ to get ready for the mall! Let go, Edward!" Alice growled.

She shifted her stance, getting a better grip on Bella.

"No, Bella is going upstairs along with _me_, so we can enjoy what little time we have left before we're tortured!" I growled back. I swear if Alice didn't let go right now, there would be some serious damage to her Porsche.

Alice was quickly pulling Bella over to her side…the dark side.

"Alice, let go!" Bella yelled.

"You're coming with me upstairs to get ready! Come _on_!" Alice yelled.

She pulled harder on Bella, and Bella toppled over onto her. I stared at her in open-mouthed shock, before looking at the ground.

"I can't believe you're actually stronger than me, Alice…" I sighed in defeat, "I'll see you soon, Bella love."

Jasper tapped his chin for a moment, and announced that he was just going to come with us to the mall.

"I just don't want to stay home by my self! God!" He practically screamed at Bella, who was teasing him about Alice poisoning his mind. He stalked off towards the couch, where he slouched down and started to play his XBOX. All three of us, Alice, Bella and I stared at him for a moment before returning to our argument from before. I grabbed Bella's wrist again and Alice grabbed her other wrist.

"Bella is coming with _me_," I snarled at Alice, "and that's _final_!" I tugged harder.

"I won before! Now let go!"

"No!"

Alice opened her mouth, but Bella cut her off.

"Can we stop playing 'Rip Bella Apart Limb by Limb" and just get ready for the mall?!" She shrieked, looking back and forth at us.

Alice smirked. "Bella's going with me upstairs to get ready. You and Jasper and go upstairs to get ready too. _However_, Rosalie will be here in 1 hour," I glanced at the clock. 9:00 am. "And that's _barely_ enough time to get ready for the mall. So, we have to be quick about it. No arguments and nothing of the sort. Are we clear, Edward?" Alice barked. She would have made one hell of a Civil War soldier. **(A/N: Ha ha! You know, Civil War? Jasper? Oh, I crack my self up! –Hysterical laughter that goes on for about 5 minutes- -Shifty eyes- As you where…)**

"Crystal." I growled, before yanking Jasper up from the couch. I was dragging him up the stairs.

"We're getting ready. _No questions_. Just. Come." I growled at him.

"But…I didn't even get to finish my game! And seriously Eddy, you should look into anger management classes. "

"Terribly sorry. But really, I honestly don't care. And that's just more time away from my Bella, which means she will be dragged to the mall against her will to go shopping with your psychotic wife." And I finished dragging him up the stairs, and into his room.

Bella POV

Alice shoved me into my room, and locked the door. She had a psychopathic smile on her face.

"Oh, Bellaaaaaa! We must get you ready for the mall!" She sang. My hearing was still recovering from Kelly's singing last night.

I groaned, and sat tiredly on the bed. However, I felt something hard under me, and I sat up. What was it? Upon closer inspection, it was a tangled mass of belts. I realized Alice had strewn my room with every sort of clothing you could imagine. It was horrifying.

"Alice! We are _going to the mall_! There is no need to make it look like my room just encountered a tornado! All I want to do…is get my clothing on, preferably a T-shirt, jeans and sneakers, and get to Edward, and _go to the mall_, so we can _just get it over with_. Fashion is _not_, repeat _not_-"

She was about to repeat "Not" but I held up my hand, so she'd just let me finish.

I continued, "A life or death matter."

And like all of Alice random outbursts, I wasn't prepared for the following.

"IT IS TOO! DON'T YOU _DARE_ SAY THAT. NOW, SINCE WEARING SUCH UGLY CLOTHING _SOOOOOO_ IMPORTANT TO YOU, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET INTO YOUR STUPID JEANS, AND YOUR STUPID T-SHIRT, AND YOUR STUPID SNEAKERS! YOU…YOU…YOU FASHION…." She was searching for something to say.

I raised my hand tentatively, not wanting to bring on another round of outbursts.

"Fashion…weakling? Disgrace?"

"YOU FASHION DISGRACE!" Alice yelled.

I blinked a couple times.

"Now, before I get into my horribly ugly clothing, would you be as kind as to allow me to take a shower? I just have to run downstairs to get some bleach first…" I said, inching towards the door.

So close. She pulled my back by the collar of my shirt, and snarled,

"_I'll _get it. Stay right here, and no funny business."

"Yes ma'am." I plopped down on the bed, but not before shoving off all the clothing and accessories, including the mass of belts which I had sat on earlier. This was going to be one heck of a day.

Edward POV

"No, no, no, no, _no_!" I yelled, for the umpteenth time.

"But Edward, why can't we stay home? It'd be so much easier! Besides, Alice and Rosalie would make the both of us along with Emmett haul all their shopping bags around!"

"We're vampires! With super strength! We'll manage!"

"But…."

"You don't have a good argument, do you, Jasper?" I sighed, "Here, get on these jeans, this jacket, shoes, and this turtleneck. Okay?"

He mumbled, still annoyed from being defeated, "You sound like Alice…"

"I'm telling you to get on those things so _Alice, _your psychotic wife, won't yell at us for being "fashion disgraces" like she just did to Bella. Understood?"

"Yes." Jasper snapped, and turned to sit in a chair by the window. He looked out.

_Stupid Edward…_

"I'm not stupid, dear brother." I smirked at him, while pulling on my sweater over my jeans and reaching for my jacket. I straightened it just so, so Alice wouldn't try to kill me, and turned towards Jasper who was scowling.

"Edward, why do I sense mischievous feelings? Is Bella planning something? Are you? Is Alice?"

I snickered. "Bella told me about this earlier. While Alice was enlisting Rosalie's help, I was talking to Bella. She said if Alice does, in fact, try to give her a make-over for the mall, she's going to take a shower and hide in there. She's making sure somehow that Alice doesn't see it."

Jasper snickered, all feelings of anger towards me gone. "Maybe Alice hasn't seen it because she's too distraught about her precious coat?"

I grinned, and suggested, "Why don't we go talk to Bella for a few minutes?"

"Why?"

"Well, perhaps we could rescue her. I could just get her a pair of shoes and jeans, and a tee-shirt and we would be ready to go."

"Too late; Alice is coming up the stairs right now with a bottle of bleach."

"Oh, good God." I mumbled.

I heard a door slam open with unneeded force, and then the clinking of bits of woods falling to the floor.

"Oh my _god_, Alice, what the hell did you do to my bedroom door?!" I heard Bella shriek.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Jasper let his head fall into his hands and he then proceeded to shake his head slowly, sadly, and mournfully.

"Jasper will help me fix it later!"

Jasper screeched,

"What?!" Alice ignored him.

Bella POV

"Get your butt into that shower, get dressed into the hideous outfit of your choosing and then join me in Jasper's room! _Then_, we shall proceed down the stairs in an orderly fashion, meet Rosalie and Emmett outside, and get out butts into the Volvo! Any questions?" Alice seethed.

I was backing away. I _did_ have a question. "H-how…much time…do I have for a…shower?" My voice was wavering. Alice barked,

"25 minutes! Now, get to it! MARCH!" And she started pushing me in direction of the bathroom, and shoved the bottle of bleach into my hand.

But, I could hear muffled laughter coming from Jasper's room. I growled, and look around for something that I could throw at my dear husband, and annoying-beyond-words brother. Something that would get my point across…some wood from my door would do nicely!

I spotted a large hunk of wood, and I bent down to pick it up. It was about the size of one a window from Edward's Volvo, and thick. I picked it up easily, and stalked over to Jasper's room. I aimed for Jasper, who was rolling on the floor, laughing, and I raised it above my head, opening my mouth wide…

"Shut…UP!" I yelled, and chucked the wood at him, landing in the middle of his stomach. It splintered into _smaller_ chunks of wood, and it didn't do any damage to his body.

However, I think he got the point because he composed himself, and went to sit by Edward on the bed. Edward was taking calming breaths. As I stalked back to my room, I glanced at the hall clock. 9:23 am.

I walked briskly back to my room, where Alice was waiting for me impatiently.

"Get into the shower now!" She hissed, not wanting to bring on any more drama that would keep me from getting dressed and who knows what else.

"Okay, okay. Fine, Alice. Jeez." I skipped happily into the bathroom and started the water. I heard Alice cackle evilly, and I wondered just _what_ was wrong with that poor vampire. Shopping addiction, of course, I answered for myself.

_Too true, my lovely wife._

I heard Edward in my head. I smiled to myself. He sounded calm enough. Maybe this shopping trip wouldn't be _so_ horrible.

**Oh. My. God. Yes! Yes, oh, yes! My writers block! It's vanished! And I have discovered how to put up chapters myself! So I can update this story now. Oh, yes, oh, yes. Tee-hee.**

**I bet you're all PRETTY glad I've started this up again. –Sigh- It feels good to be back and writing again. Now, this was 10 pages on Microsoft. The **_**actual**_** shopping trip shall happen in the next chapter, I can guarantee you, my dear fans, that.**

–**Shmile- I had better get this Author's note wrapped up, and get to writing the next chapter for this. **_**And**_** Darkeinu. **_**And**_** A Whole New World. Ta ta, my fans! Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: It's

**Disclaimer: It's...DISCLIAMER TIME! Hmmmm...Ooooh, I know! –Disclaimer-**

**Yeap. That's it. On with the story.**

Bella POV

Okay. Time to put the Hide-From-Alice-In-The-Shower plan into action. I could do this. All I had to count on was one little thing. And that would be that Alice would be too miserable about her coat to pay attention to any visions. I started to use the bleach, and I instantly felt better as I didn't smell like Riley anymore…as far as I could tell. I'd have to ask Edward. I sighed; annoyed as I finished everything up that I had to do in the shower. All I had to do now was to wait for Alice to notice that I wasn't planning on coming out soon.

"Isabella. Marie. Swan. Cullen. You get out of that infernal contraption this _moment_ and get out to get ready. Do I make myself clear?" I could hear her yell through the door of the bathroom.

I growled in frustration. There was no hiding from the homicidal pixie now.

"Loud and clear, ma'am." I sang. I was just finishing up with brushing my hair when I realized I didn't have any under garments or clothes with me.

I moaned, and banged my head against the door. This fell down because I had forgotten I could break things like that. So, there I was, standing in the doorway with only a towel covering me and Alice, and _Rosalie_ looking at me with amused expressions.

My eyes widened, and I could feel my legs go weak with embarrassment.

"Er…hi…Alice…Rose. Er, uh…nice day…isn't it?" I just barely managed.

Rosalie snickered, and pointed out the window…it was raining. "Not really, Bells."

I groaned, and remembered I was in nothing but a towel.

"Hey, uh, girls? Can I have my clothes now?" I asked, holding my towel together with one hand, and holding out my other one for the clothes.

Designer skinny jeans, dark wash, were shoved into my hands with a black T-shirt that had red designs and white words saying, _Bite Me_. Leather black ballet flats finished the outfit, and I had to admit that it was pretty nice, and very comfortable. I went back into the bathroom after they gave me under garments and I finished up. I skipped out, all happy that I'd see Edward now.

"Okay! Let's hit the road!" I looked at the clock again. And _just_ on time. 10:00 AM.

I joined Rosalie and Alice at the door but not before I put my hair in a low ponytail and brushed it out again. Both of them chuckled, and Alice poked me in the ribs.

"What's with the sudden eagerness to go shopping, Bella?" she giggled. Rosalie giggled along.

"I want to get this over with. It's punishment enough to be going with Emmett, besides." I stated…punishment….Oh, dear. The punishment that Rose had come up with for me…I still didn't know what it was. What the heck was it? Ooooh, but maybe they had forgotten about it!

"Bella!" Alice shouted, breaking me out of thoughts.

I jumped in surprise and yelled, "Who? What?!" I looked wildly around and crouched down. Rosalie patted me on the head and I straightened.

"Sorry, er, what? What did you want to tell me?" I mumbled.

"We're meeting the boys downstairs, and then we're going to go over your punishment with them." Alice chirped while Rosalie nodded. So they hadn't forgotten. Drat.

"What exactly _is_ my punishment?" I asked, fearful of the possibilities. We walked down the steps, and we could hear the boy's voices from the living room.

"Patience, patience, Bella dear. You'll find out with our three darling husbands."

"We are darling, aren't we?" Emmett boomed. I laughed as he picked me up in a bone crushing hug from behind.

"Good too see you too, Emmett."

Emmett put me down and ruffled Alice's spiky hair, spiked to perfection being the fashion _non­-disgrace _she is. She glared at him, and pulled a huge compact mirror out of her small purse, and a brush. I raised my eyebrows at her, but she didn't notice. She was too busy fixing her hair.

"Wow, Alice. If you weren't a vampire, I might mistake you for Mary Poppins. You know, how she has that purse and she has all these things in there that are too big to fit?" I sighed.

"Emmett, how do you know this?" Perfect. This was actually wasting our time at the mall. Stalling all the way!

Alice finished her hair and cut Emmett off before he could answer.

"Emmett, shut up. We have to get this show on the road. But first, we have to explain the punishment for Bella." I groaned, but refrained from hitting my head against the wall. I didn't want that to fall down too.

"Gather 'round everyone!" Alice chirped, and sat cross legged on the floor. I noticed Edward for the first time, who was sitting with Jasper on the couch. I skipped over to him and planted a kiss on his nose.

"Hello, Edward." I moved into his lap.

"Hello, Bella my love, who's looking as stunning as ever." He murmured, kissing me full on the lips passionately.

Jasper scooted away from us. "Tone it _down_, please." His eye twitched, and Edward and I looked at each mischievously, and then we proceeded to kiss very heavily.

"Gah!" Jasper held his head before running over to Alice and starting to kiss her passionately as well. I didn't glance over to Emmett or Rosalie. I _really_ didn't want to know what they were doing. Finally, Alice and Jasper broke away, breathing hard although it wasn't needed. Edward and I pulled away from each other too and our foreheads touched. I could hear Rosalie and Emmett panting heavily and moaning. I gagged inwardly. I wish they'd save it for a room.

I scooted off Edward, saying I'd be right back, and walked over to Rose and Emmett.

I bent down and disguised my voice as Mike Newton's, something I had learned I could do not long ago.

"Hey, Rosalie. Ditch Emmett and we'll go have some fun. Whadya say?" I waggled my eyebrows for effect even though I knew she couldn't see them. By this time she'd froze and when I finished, she shrieked and pushed Emmett off her. Alice and Jasper were cracking up and Edward was trying to muffle his laughter, not succeeding very well.

I snickered, and she fumed, "Bella! That was _not funny_!" I snickered more, and gestured to everyone laughing.

"I'm getting the feeling it was." She looked around and laughed along too. Emmett just sat there, dumbfounded.

"What?" He asked, in obvious confusion. And hurt that he had been pushed away from Rosalie.

"Nothing, Emmett. Let's go, hmmm?" All of the punishment plans forgotten…

"Wait!" Everyone turned to look at Alice.

"What about Bella's punishment?!" She shrieked.

Oh, never mind, then.

Rosalie turned to Emmett. "Did you bring the handcuffs?"

"Er….no?" He answered, sheepishly.

Rosalie groaned and muttered, "Then I guess there's no punishment. Let's go."

"Hey, hey! It's punishment enough that I'm being forced to go shopping, okay?" I tried.

Alice shrugged in agreement, and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper nodded. Rosalie snickered, and walked out. And thus the horrifying day began.

**On The Road…**

Bella POV

So the girls had taken Alice's Porsche and the boys had taken Edward's Volvo. We were driving along the highway, Alice speeding, eager to get to the mall, the exact opposite of what I was feeling. Rosalie was bouncing up and down in excitement at the idea of a whole day of shopping. She reminded me of Alice. And me? Well, _I_ was sitting there glumly, missing Edward every moment. Alice looked back at me in the back seat, and sighed,

"Aw, cheer up, Bella! It's not like Edward won't be there!"

"I guess…"

"But on the other hand, Emmett will be there too." Alice sang.

"Well, that just about ruins my good mood." I grumbled.

"You were never in a good mood to begin with." Rosalie said, and I could see her roll her eyes.

"Exactly."

They both rolled their eyes and left me sulking in the backseat. Suddenly, Alice grinned, and pressed the button that made the roof on the car go down **(A/N: I know that Porsches probably don't do that, but here, they do. Hee hee! ….Yes, I'm high. On love for Twilight!) **

"Er….Alice? Any particular reason why you suddenly put the hood down?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, yes. You'll see. Just put your sun glasses on, and take out your ponytail." Alice giggled. Rosalie smirked, and put her sun glasses on. I did the same and let my hair loose. Alice put her sun glasses on. And at that moment, I saw Damon, Cyrus, Blake, and Mason drive by. I gaped.

"Alice! Do you _want_ my stalkers to see me?!" I screeched. Unfortunately, at that second, we hit traffic, and _everything _slowed down. The four boys turned their heads at us, and then looked away. Then Damon smirked, and turned towards me. The three others did too.

"Hey babe, got any Damon in you?" Damon purred to me, flipping back his black hair so his green eyes were showing. Any other girl would have swooned, but not me.

"No." I snapped. He looked taken aback for a second and then tried again.

"Want some?"

"Psh." And with that I turned away. Suddenly, he noticed the engagement ring on my hand that was hanging out of the car and before I could pull my hand away, he gasped,

"Isabella?!"

"Bella!" I groaned.

"Alice?!" Cyrus cried, recognizing her one of a kind hair.

"That's me!" Alice giggled. The boys looked entranced.

"Hey, who's the blonde chick?" Blake asked, not paying attention to Alice and me.

Rosalie put on a sexy grin, and took off her sun glasses. The entire boy's attention was drawn to Rosalie.

"Hey, boys." She said in a very seductive voice and winked. Their mouths all fell open, and I swore that I saw drool coming out of Mason's mouth. All of a sudden, traffic cleared up and we sped away, leaving four teenage boys dumbstruck in a car.

"Oh, GOD! That was SO funny!" Alice gushed. Rosalie and I laughed along with her and I did my hair back up in a ponytail. Suddenly, Alice grinned _again_, and accompanied that grin with an evil laugh.

"Rose, I think I realize why Alice was put in a mental institute." I stage whispered to her.

Something whizzed by my head, and I gaped at Alice.

"What _was_ that?!" I shrieked.

"Oh, nothing important. Now, are you going to freak out over things that whiz by your head and obviously can't harm you, or listen to me while I explain an awesome vision I just saw?"

"The latter. Do go on." Rosalie and I said at the same time. I grinned, and motioned with my hand for Alice to continue.

"Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are going to encounter the same thing we just did!"

"Wait, so Damon, Mason, Blake, and Cyrus on going to hit on our husbands too? They're more messed up that I thought." I mused.

"No, Bella. Let me explain. Perri, Dakota, and Kelly are going to be in one car. Got that?"

"Yes. Go on." Rosalie snickered.

"And Perri, Dakota, and Kelly are going to hit on our husbands."

"Right. Got it. So, when do we call them to warn them?"

Alice shook her head, sadly. "Bella, Bella, Bella. After at least 12 years with us, I thought you'd know by now that when a situation like this happens to the boys, we don't warn them. We let them get freaked out and then we gloat that we knew about it before they did."

Rosalie looked at me, and I at her and cracked up. Alice joined in too, as we sped the rest of the way to the mall.

**Okay! We end here! **

…**.Ha…ha….just kidding. As you where!**

Edward POV

As we sped along the highway, I was forced to put up with Jasper and Emmett's bickering about one of the most stupid movies ever to be made. **(A/N: No offense!)**

"No, no, no! I still think that Musafa should have lived!" Jasper wailed.

"Well, I don't! Then Simba wouldn't have become king!" Emmett growled.

"Oh, yeah? You think Simba's so great? Musafa _died_ because of Simba!"

"Oh, y-"

"For the love of God! Be quiet, and just drive!" I bellowed, silencing them immediately.

Then Emmett started to giggle like Alice when she was overly hyper, which was too often.

"Emmett, what's wrong with you?"

"You know what you should have said, Eddie?"

"God dammit, stop calling me 'Eddie'." I snarled. Emmett was really frying my nerves.

"No, you couldn't have said that because I didn't call you that before. God. What you should have said instead of 'be quiet and just drive' was 'shut up and drive'!"

Jasper and I groaned at the joke.

"Emmett, that really wasn't funny." Jasper sighed, resting his head against the window, holding a book in one hand.

"Every party has a pooper, and you're the pooper, Jasper."

"One, I don't think that's how it goes, Emmett, and two, I can't p-"

"_Shut up and drive, Emmett._" Emmett was driving, considering the fact that I was in no state to drive. I missed Bella too much.

"You said it! You said it!"

"You're going to crash my car, god dammit!" I loved this car. Not _nearly_ as much as Bella, but I still loved this car. I rolled down the window in the back, and sighed as I let the cool air touch my face. I heard a few women, who had their windows opened too, gasp. I caught at least 4 staring at me…and all at least 5 if not 10 years older than 17. I shivered in disgust, but I hope that if they had seen that, it would have been from the cold. I was just about to roll up the window when I heard an all too familiar voice cry out,

"Edward?! Edward Cullen!?" Perri screeched. I stared out at Perri in mute horror.

"Oh, no. This can't be _happening_." Jasper whispered, in a very terrified voice. Emmett had rolled down his window to see what was happening, and Kelly had a perfect view of him. She was eyeing him hungrily. And then there was traffic right then and there. This honestly couldn't be happening.

Dakota turned to Emmett and purred in one of the most disgusting voices, "And who are _you_? Their brother?"

"Hell yeah! But more like adoptive brother-" I cut Emmett off.

"Emmett, we really have got to go. We have to meet the girls at the mall in at least 11 minutes."

"Emmett! That's _such_ a cute name! You single?" Dakota giggled. I gagged, she glared. **(A/N: Well **_**that**_** was fun to write. Giggle, gag, and glare. Hee hee!) **

Emmett was _nearly _speechless, for once. "I…uh…yes…no…"

"OMG! You're going to the mall, too?! So are we!" Kelly exclaimed, and Jasper's eye twitched.

"Why me, why me, why me, why me, why me, why me…" He was mumbling over and over again.

Perri was just about to say something when the traffic unexpectedly jolted, and then we were moving again. Emmett sped off, and Jasper and I couldn't have been more relieved to get away from them. We left the three girls behind us, thankfully. And another good thing was that we were going too fast for them too follow. Then, something occurred to me and I shouted,

"ALICE KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Jasper quickly turned to me.

"Hey, you're right!"

Emmett sputtered, "Wha- how- Why w- GAH! Jasper, I'm killing your wife when we get to the mall."

"Ooooh no, you don't. She may have tried to humiliate us, and it did work, but you will _not_ kill Alice." And with that, he started to read again. This was going to be one heck of a day.

Bella POV

_Finally_. The mall. We arrived there, and we were now waiting in the parking lot for the boys to arrive. Alice had steered us to the right parking space where the boys would park next to us, and then we'd go inside. While we were waiting, Alice and Rosalie decided to come up with a list of stores to go to. I groaned when I read the list.

_Delias_

_Victoria's Secret_

_Hot Topic_

_Wet Seal_

_Abercombie & Fitch_

_Hollister_

"_Must_ we do this? Mr. Sampson stares at me enough!" I wailed.

"Yes, we _have _to. He doesn't stare enough to get him fired, does he? No, I didn't think so." She didn't even let me answer.

"We're getting you the clothes and that's _final_. Do you understand us, Bella?" Rosalie said sternly, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Yes, yes. _Fine_." I sighed, agreeing. Whatever it took to get them to stop bugging me.

We heard a car pull in next to us, and we hopped out of the Porsche, seeing the boys in the Volvo next to us.

I ran over to Edward, and showered his face in kisses, him doing the same to me.

"Edward, Bella! You're acting like you've been separated for moths rather than half an hour!" Emmett boomed. Some of the people turned to look at us.

Edward and I both winced at the same time, remembering those awful months spent away from each other.

"Sorry, sorry." Emmett said, holding his hands up, "Let's get some _shoes_!" Emmett squealed in a fake girl's voice. Rosalie shook her head in disbelief, while everyone else was crying _venom tears_ from laughter.

We walked into the mall, still laughing, and I wondered what we looked like to humans. A bunch of insanely beautiful people laughing, walking, and talking all together. Huh.

I took a look at our list, and sighed. "Okay, girls. We're going into Delias first. Let's go. Boys? Come on." We all walked in to the store when we spotted it, and everyone turned to stare at the huge party coming. There were tons of disturbing thoughts coming from the female population of the store.

_Oh…my…god. Check those three guys out! The blonde one is so hot! Oh my god!_

_Holy crap. That one with the Bronze-ish hair…oh, my. The things I could do to him…_

_Ooooh. Out of the three there, I love the one who looks like he's on steroids. He must be so strong…_

_The blonde one is so hot! What I wouldn't do to get him to come home with me._

Edward seemed to be experiencing the same problem, and I took his hand and rubbed it soothingly with my thumb. He smiled down at me, and I went over to look at jeans, dragging Edward along with me. I was just about to select a pair of jeans when a nasally voice asked with fake sweetness,

"Hey there. Can I help you with _anything_?" I turned around to see a girl with corn silk hair _just_ like Lauren Mallory's, but the eyes weren't the same and the girls was too tan for this to be Lauren. But this girl could have been her twin if it wasn't for the eyes and skin because she was the exact same height.

Talking about her eyes, they were focused _right_ on Edward's chest, and neither of our faces, which angered me greatly.

"Oh, _no._ We're fine here! Right, Edward?" I elbowed him, and he nodded vehemently. The girl looked dejected, and then she brightened and giggled, "Well then! You just call if you need anything!" And she very conspicuously slipped Edward a piece of paper.

"Er…no thanks. I'm married." He tried to smile, but it he failed as he shoved the slip of paper back at her. She pouted, and walked briskly back to the counter.

"Okay then." I murmured and picked up some jeans, all the same kind, but all different colors.

"Hey, Alice! How are these?" I called over to her, who had been looking at shoes. No surprise there.

She looked up, and gave me thumbs up. "Perfect!" And she when she looked back down, she squealed.

Some time later….

"Oh my god, Bella, these shoes are perfect!" Rosalie called over to me. By this time, it was a wonder that _Edward_ wasn't falling over; given the fact he was carrying _tons_ of clothes and shoes. Jeans, shirts, skirts, shorts, and then flats, heels, boots…So when he heard that Rosalie had another pair of shoes for him to carry, he cried,

"Bella, just try the stuff _on_ already!"

"Yes, I agree with Edward. Can I just try all the stuff _on_?"

Rosalie and Alice sighed, and agreed with a, "Yes."

I practically ran to the dressing rooms, but there was a line and I groaned.

"Edward, can you come over here and hand me the clothes?"

"Yes!" He sounded relieved. I mean, really, who wouldn't be?

He came over and dumped the whole pile into my waiting arms.

"Oof…thanks."

"No problem, Bells." I felt him give me a chaste kiss on the lips, and I heard the entire female population sigh dreamily. Ugh.

_Finally_, it was my turn for a dressing room, and Alice, and Rosalie came to stand out front for when I would show them what I was getting. I threw back everything I didn't want, and ended up with some skinny jeans and then more jeans, a new jacket and tons of different shirts and camis. I even got a bathing suit and Alice and Rosalie did too. Alice had said we'd need new bathing suits in the future…. And that was just the clothes. There were the shoes too. **(A/N: ALL of this on my profile.) **For shoes, well, there were tons. I got at least 7 different colored converses, and some flats. Edward's eyes bulged when he saw how much he was going to have to carry.

"Oh, dear _God_. At this rate, we're honestly going to be broke by the time we finish this 'little shopping trip'." Edward groaned.

Alice giggled and swatted Edward's arm playfully as we walked out of the store.

"No, we won't, you silly! We'll be fine! Now, come girls. We're off to Victoria's Secret."

Alice snapped her fingers, and pointed in the direction of the store. Emmett was with Rosalie, and Jasper was trotting along Alice. Edward was effortlessly carrying at least 5 bags of clothes _and_ shoes and was walking along side me. We, all six of us, walked over to Victoria's Secret like that.

**And we end here. Yay! I hope guys liked this! The shopping trip is continued in the next chapter. Now, links to pictures to all the stuff from Delias is on the profile, pretty much first thing. It goes clothes then shoes and then bathing suits. The bathing suits will actually be used in a later chapter, and I'll be making combos of the clothes to make outfits for Bella. Oh, man. This is going to be fun. **

**So, what'd you people think? I'd love to know. And I hope that you guys review, and take a look at the latest post on the profile, and look at the links. Thanks and review! I'll be typing up the next chapter now…**


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun

**Disclaimer: Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun! Have no fear! The super boring yet still really boring disclaimer is here! Where is it you say? Right here! –Throws disclaimer at readers-**

Bella POV

So here we were, walking into Victoria's Secret. Emmett looked like a little kid at Christmas, needless to say, and Rosalie's thoughts had gone _way_ higher than PG. In fact, I don't ever think her thoughts had even been as low as PG 13. Jasper was picking up on everyone's emotions in the store, and they were all lusty. So, you could imagine just what was happening to poor Jasper **(A/N: If you can't imagine things like that since your friends haven't successfully poisoned your mind yet, then…er…yeah. Too bad. ****XDDD****.) **Alice was trying to calm down Jasper by being calm although she was equally excited to be here. Edward and I were horrified. Yes, we were intimate, but that didn't mean we wanted to take daily trips to Victoria's Secret.

"A-alice, do we _really_ have to be in here?" I moaned.

"Yes, of course we do!" Alice giggled, flitting around the store, grabbing something here and something there.

"But Mr. Sampson won't even _see_ my bra! Or panties for that matter!" I shrieked. People turned to look at us, and I buried my face in my hands. I could feel Edward stroking my hair.

"Well, er…" She mumbled, suddenly too absorbed in looking for my bra size.

"What do you mean, 'well, er…'?! Does this mean he'll see my under garments?!"

"ALICE!" Edward yelled. I felt _more_ stares.

"I was joking! Trying to cheer you up a bit!"

"Yes, because it makes me just cry tears of mirth whenever my step-sister jokes about my perverted teacher who is _male_ possibly seeing me in my under garments. Hilarious, right Edward?"

"Very." He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I groaned, and moved over to find a bra or two. I nearly jumped ten feet in the air when I heard Emmett boom,

"Bella! What's your bra size?" Oh _god_, he did _not_ just yell that in a Victoria's Secret store.

And I nearly died for the second time when Alice yelled my size _back at Emmett_.

"Oh, dear _god_…" Edward's eyes were narrowed to slits, and he looked ready to pounce on Emmett dear and Alice dear. I moaned and turned around, back to the display. I was going to try to forget this ever happened…

"Bella?! Is that _you_?!" Was that…oh. My. God. This was _not_ happening.

I whipped around to find the one, the only…Mike Newton. What the hell was he doing here, in Victoria's Secret?! Unless he was married to Jessica…

"Mike?! What the hell are you doing here?!" I shrieked. I saw an employee coming over to see what was happening.

"I might ask the same thing, Newton." I heard Edward snarl.

Mike looked like he was about to pee his pants, but it looked like it took all his willpower not too. Mike didn't even hear Emmett and Jasper come up behind him because when Emmett bellowed,

"MIKEY!" and when Jasper grabbed his shoulders, Mike screamed a very unmanly scream that sounded _uncannily_ like a woman's. He was trying to bolt away, and Emmett effortlessly held him in place and turned him around to face me.

"Mike, what the hell are you _doing_ here?!"

He puffed out his chest proudly and said in a deep voice probably practiced to impress me, "I work here."

I could feel my eye twitch. "You what?" Mike...Newton...worked...at...Victoria's Secret. Oh, wow.

"I work here." He said, oblivious to my discomfort. "Anything I can help you with?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and I heard Rosalie gag in the background.

"Mike, I've made it clear too many times. I don't like you. I'm married now." I turned around and was about to walk away, but there was that employee in front of me. And he looked a _lot_ like…Riley. Mike and Riley. This was not happening. This was not happening. This was not happening.

"Bella?!" I was getting that a lot today.

"Riley." I said flatly.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" He screeched. I saw Alice and Jasper cover their ears.

"Mowing the lawn, Riley." I said, flatly again.

"Oh, well. You do that." He chirped. Could this boy be anymore _stupid_?

"I'm _shopping_, Riley. _Shopping_." and I tried to turn around away from Riley. But Mike was blocking my path.

"So, Bella. I was thinking about a movie. You know?" He said, attempting to put an arm around my shoulders. I heard Edward growling, and I saw Emmett and Jasper holding him back. They were having a hard time doing it, because they were cracking up. Rosalie and Alice too. Just when I wanted people to see what was happening and have someone rescue me because my vampire family obviously wasn't doing so, they were all minding their own business. Agh.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Don't pay attention to _him_," Riley spat, jerking his head in Mike's direction. "How about dinner, you and me? I know this great sea food place." I saw "Legal Sea Foods" in his head, and I had to hold back a choke.

"No, Riley."

"Whoa, Riley. Can't you just see that Bella isn't interested? She obviously wants _me_." Mike emphasized the 'me'. They both started to spit insults back and forth, both concerning how I "wanted" them. Oh, dear.

"She _wants_ _me! _You tell him, Bella! You tell Riley!" Mike turned to me. My brain hatched an idea, and though it was a small one, it _just might work_. It would get me away, making me look less conspicuous. I looked at Mike, and put on a mask of confusion.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I made a point of squinting at his name tag.

"Mic…Micha…Michael. Newton." I finally got out. I smiled sweetly at him.

"What a nice name you have!" I cooed. He looked shocked. Riley looked smug.

"Bella, it's _me_! Mike! From high school! Remember?" As I tried to back away, he grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me back. It wouldn't be normal to brake away, considering that he had probably been stronger than me when I'd been human, and that's all he saw me as. Human. So...

I scowled. "I'm sorry, but my mother says that I shouldn't talk to strangers." I broke out of his grip and hurried off. I could hear Emmett bellowing laughter, Alice's high pitched giggles, Rosalie's deep laugh, Edward's beautiful laughter, and Jasper was as usual, cackling like a hyena on crack, picking up on the mirth, once again.

I heard Riley's smug, "Ha! Bella likes _me_! And you don't even _go_ to our high school!" Riley pranced off without another word, leaving a dumbstruck Mike standing there in the middle of a bra display.

Everyone caught up to me, now outside the store.

Rosalie choked out, "Oh my _god_, Bella! That was so hilarious!"

Emmett stuttered, "G-go Bella!" and then he was laughing crazily again.

Edward was laughing too hard to actually do anything, but his thoughts were pretty funny themselves.

Jasper here, needless to say, was _still_ cackling like a hyena and Alice I could tell was a bit sorry for him. And Alice. She was giggling in her usual massage chair way.

"Aaaah. Bella, Bella, Bella. Didn't know you had in you." Emmett sighed. He patted me on the shoulder, sending me stumbling into Edward's waiting arms.

"That was hilarious, love."

"Glad to hear it."

Alice, being the Alice we love yet can't stand, had to ruin the moment.

"Okay! Next store is…Hot Topic! Let's go!"

"Can't we, you know, take a break?" I tried.

"Nope! Come along!"

I sighed in defeat. Alice skipped over to a map of the mall, and after a few moments, she let out an ear piercing, "WHAT?!"

"Good god, Alice! What's _wrong_?" Emmett cried.

"They don't have a Hot Topic! How could they?!" She shrieked. I noticed some people slowing down to watch what was happening. In the crowd were…no. How many stalkers of ours were we going to encounter today?!

Kelly, Dakota, and Perri. Perri gasped and pointed at us, or rather at the boys, and they rushed over.

"Edward, Jasper!" Perri squealed.

"And Emmett." Emmett said in an annoyed tone.

Perri didn't pay attention to Emmett, but instead she exclaimed to Edward,

"Edward! _Fancy_ seeing _you_ here!" Edward's mind was blank. Not a good thing.

"_Big words are not for you, my friend…_" Rosalie muttered.

Kelly gave Emmett a once over, and said too loudly, "Are you on steroids?"

Emmett, wearing his goofy smile, said, "Nope!" popping the 'P' at the end.

I didn't think it was possible, but now more people were staring.

"Then why are you," –sigh- "All muscle? Not that I _object_." And then she glanced at Jasper and giggled,

"Don't worry, Jerry. I haven't forgotten you." Jasper looked absolutely miserable.

"_Jasper_, how about you go try to see if there's a Wet Seal, here." A possessive Alice growled, an Alice we didn't usually see.

Kelly, before Jasper left, flung herself at him at cried, "Bye Jasper!"

"B-bye Kelly…" He stuttered, awkwardly patting her on the back.

She let him go, and Jasper walked over to the map, thinking,

_The emotions. Oh, the emotions. Why the hell did I go on this shopping trip anyways?! Because Edward talked me into it, that's why. Curse you, Edward!_

I rolled my eyes. He could be such a Drama King, and I'm sure Alice agreed.

I was just about to go to Edward, when an older lady, and very pretty, came up to us. She had to be at least in her mid twenties, and she was shamelessly staring at Edward. I cleared my throat,

"Erm...hello."

She reluctantly shifted her eyes from Edward to me. She gave me an unpleasant sneer and an even more unpleasant wink to Edward.

"I was just in Victoria's Secret." She said maliciously. That's...nice?

"That's...nice..."

"And I couldn't help but hear and see you yell something about a 'Mr. Sampson'."

...Oh...no.

"Yes..." Was she his sister? Girlfriend?

"Well, I just wanted to point out that I didn't like you using the words 'bra' and 'panties' and the name of my husband in one sentence while talking about yourself." I was shock right now. W-w-wife?! Husband?! I pivoted around to turn to Edward. He seemed to be in a state of shock as well.

"Mrs.-"

"Gertrude. Don't call me 'Mrs. Sampson'."

_I hate that man. I know what he's been up to, hitting on his students, and all that. Oh, yeah? He won't have to cheat on m with this one after I show him what I got at Victoria's Secret! He's just come crawling back to me, and then this one can keep this stud muffin of a boy standing there._

I heard a muffled snort, and shot a glare at Rosalie, the snort's owner. This was so not funny. It was almost like she could read minds. But then I saw Edward muttering bits and pieces of her thoughts in shock. Rosalie had obviously heard.

"...Gertrude...er...I...I can assure you that...that I do not...er..._like_ your husband like that. He's my teacher...nothing...more..."

"Teacher in _what_?" She smirked, thinking she'd trapped me.

"Biology." I answered easily. Suddenly, it occurred to me I was having a showdown with my perverted biology teacher's wife. This day was not my day. And to make it worse, Kelly, Perri, and Dakota were there, gaping hugely. I imagined all the rumors I was going to have to put up with on Monday. I'd have to beg Edward and the boys to stay with us and not go hunting, which obviously wouldn't work.

She scowled, and turned to walk away. I was just about to turn to, but I heard her voice call back to me, "And you stay away from my husband! He's mine!" Oh? You can _keep_ him, I thought to myself.

I turned to face my family. Alice muttered, "Well, that was strange."

"I hope they don't have kids. That'd be a nightmare." Rosalie muttered along with Alice.

Edward rolled his eyes, and wrapped his arms around me.

"When's Jasper getting back?" Emmett whined.

"I'm _here_." He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. Kelly edged closer to him, and he slid behind Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes, and kissed his cheek. "Jasper, was there a 'Wet Seal'?"

He smiled happily, and sang (except better than Kelly), "Nope!"

Alice closed her eyes and looked like she was trying to hold back a scream.

"But, but, but! There _was_ a 'Hot Topic'." Jasper said, trying to get Alice back to her normal, bubbly self.

She visibly relaxed, and turned to the three girls. "Well, Kendra, Donnie, and Persephone, we need to get going! Bye!" I met Alice's eyes and cracked up. Kendra. Donnie. Persephone. Oh, wow.

Kelly gasped; obviously shocked someone hadn't gotten her name right.

Dakota squealed in anger. And Perri. Perri's face was beginning to match her hair.

Alice giggled, and tugged at my arm. She linked her arm with Rosalie's and with mine too and skipped off, dragging along. Leaving three girls offended for no particular reason. Edward snickered happily, Emmett boomed as usual, and needless to say, Jasper was cackling again.

I sighed, and walked along with my two sisters.

"So, where's Hot Topic?" I sighed in exasperation.

"Right…there!" Alice giggled, pointing. Alice let go of my arm and Rosalie's and they ran to the store, squealing all the way. I kept my eyes down that way I wouldn't know how many people were looking at us. I could still hear their thoughts, however.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and I all walked in. Alice rushed up to me, already having things in her arms.

"I think you'll like these best!" She pushed three pairs of jeans into my arms. I looked them over. They _were_ pretty nice. They were all skinny jeans, a style I liked a lot. There was a pair of capris, and red and black striped skinny jeans, and black and white striped skinny jeans.

"Try them on, Bella!" She squealed, and I had to suppress an eye roll.

"Yes, yes, your majesty." My eye flickered over to Edward, who was squirming uncomfortably under the gaze of a teen in the store.

"Edward, come' ere." I ordered, who happily came over.

"Yes, my one and only true love?" The other girl's lip curled over in annoyance.

"Sit outside the door, and tell me how good the pants look."

I walked over to the dressing room doors, and selected a little room, after instructing Edward to sit in front. I heard the appreciative giggles coming from the other girls and I could imagine their flirtatious smiles. Ugh. I tugged on the capris, and opened the door for Edward to see. He grinned his crooked grin, and there were appreciative gasps coming from the teen girls. I rolled my eyes, and he chuckled.

"You look stunning, love, as usual." He murmured, and before he could embrace me, I slammed the door shut, and I heard his,

"Hey!"

I giggled and sang a "Sorry, Edward!" as I pulled the red and black striped skinny jeans on. I opened the door to find an annoyed Edward with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you think?"

"Beautiful. As usual." He smirked, and I let him get up and pull me closer. He bent down to kiss me, but I pulled away and went back to the dressing room to put on the last pair of pants. He heard groan in exasperation, and I snickered.

I pulled on the final pair of black and white striped skinny jeans and opened the door to find at least 5 girls surrounding Edward.

"Please? She wouldn't even know!" Said a girl with brown hair and blonde highlights.

"Once again, I really don-"

"I know you want me more than you want her. Maybe some fun at my house tonight?" Said a girl with red hair just like Perri's but minus the insane curls.

"Look, I'm married, and I'm just not going to che-"

"She wouldn't even know! I think you like me better than her. How about dinner tonight?" Said a girl with black hair, and I could see some neon highlights in her hair that I had to admit were pretty cool.

"No, no, no! I'm ma-"

"Oh, _please_. You should be mine, and not that ugly brunette!" A brunette herself snarled.

Edward's eye actually twitched, and he snarled, "She is _not_ ugly. Now, my wife, who has no doubt heard every word you ladies have said, is standing right there. So, kindly move aside so that I may see my wife."

They all turned at the same time to look at me, with hugely comical looks on their faces.

As soon as the comical looks appeared on their faces, they were replaced with ones of jealousy, anger, to just plain annoyance. I sighed, and turned around to Edward.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're _absolutely perfect. Everything I could ever want_." He hinted at the 5 other girls, who just frowned and made little, 'Ohmygod, I'm so offended' noises and walked away.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going back in to get changed into my jeans, and then we'll pay, and leave. Sound good?"

"Perfect. I'll be waiting." He whispered, seductive as always. I closed the door.

I shivered slightly, and smiled to my self as I tugged on my jeans, and picked up the three others I planned to buy.

When I met Alice back in the store, later, she squealed,

"Oh! I just _knew_ you'd love them!" I snickered, and muttered,

"Well, _obviously._" Alice grinned wickedly as she picked up the bag the cashier handed her.

"Time for the next store!"

I groaned along with the boys while Rosalie and Alice just squealed happily, ecstatic that there was probably a whole day of shopping ahead of us.

Suddenly, we ran into…

**Oh, **_**yes**_**. What's that? A cliffy! C to the L to the I to the Double F to the Y!**

**I do so love them. Now, time for my apology. I said I would get this chapter up by Thursday! Gagh. And **_**instead**_**, here it is. Monday. I am so sorry! You may, actually, run after me with pointy objects. I deserve it. I was pretty tired (poor excuse) and I was reading "The Host". I can proudly state that I am indeed, on page 33. YAY!**

**And what the hell did you think of about Mike working in Victoria's Secret?! And better yet, Riley?! Ah ha, one of my best ideas, if I do say so myself. Tee hee!**

**And, pictures of the jeans from Hot Topic on my profile. You may have noticed Bella and everyone didn't really get anything at Victoria's Secret, so there won't be any pictures from VS.**

_**Now**_**. Just who **_**do**_** you think Bella and everyone runs into the mall? I can't wait for you guys to review this chapter! So, without anything else delaying or standing in the way…**

**Review! And you know, eat cookies too. Cookies are always nice.**


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Hello, hello

**Disclaimer: Hello, hello! This is my disclaimer, and it is here to tell **_**you**_** –points to you in an Uncle Sam type way- that **_**I**_** –points to self- don't own the Twilight saga. **

**Hello, hello! **_**Before**_** I start this chapter, I would like to give/ show the characters who everyone thought were going to appear. **

**Jessica- Two people**

**Mr. Sampson- Five people (Thank you, Barbiedoll123 for suggesting this to me in the first place!)**

**Jacob- Two people.**

**A random boy who loves Bella (ex. Damon, Waldo, Cyrus, Blake, Mason…) - Three people**

**Mike- One person (I already have him. Tee hee!)**

**Lauren- One person.**

**Embry- One person.**

**Quil- One person.**

_**Originally**_**, it was going to be Waldo Q. Lipson the III. But, not anymore! I have changed it to the one. The only. The utterly, completely, annoyingly, totally perverted…Mr. Sampson! Round of applause everyone! –Crickets- Hell yeah! That's the spirit! For Mr. Sampson anyways.**

**On with the fan fiction!**

Bella POV **(A/N: I personally like writing in Bella's POV more than anyone else's.)**

As if his _wife_ wasn't enough! Now, I run into Mr. Sampson too! This day was honestly not my day. I turned around and groaned into Edward's chest.

"Bella! Fancy seeing _you_ here!" I reluctantly and slowly turned around to face him. Funny, that was the exact same thing I had heard Perri say. I read his thoughts, and realized he had been one of the bystanders when Perri and her minions had been gaping at us. He must have seen the showdown with his wife, too. I fought the urge to groan again. I saw Rosalie twitch, no doubt at Mr. Sampson's resemblance to the oh-so-persistent Mike Newton.

_So this is the creep that we're trying to get fired? He reminds me of someone...someone from Forks High...Eric?_ Emmett's thoughts were hilarious. I couldn't help but crack a smile. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Mike, Emmett. He reminds you of _Mike_." Edward sighed. Emmett looked confused for a second and then drew out an, "Ooooh."

If it had been difficult to fight the urge to groan off, it was twice as difficult to suppress a shudder of disgust.

"It's...er…," I look at Edward for help. I didn't exactly want to use the adjectives "great" or "nice", for fear of encouraging him. As if I needed him to be any more annoying. Edward mouthed the word "lovely" and I grimaced before continuing, "_lovely_ to see you." I glared in Edward's direction when I finished, and Mr. Sampson's face lit up in my peripheral vision. Great. Now he was thinking that Edward and I were fighting.

"What brings you to the mall, Bella?" His gaze fell to a package in Alice's hand and I followed his gaze. She was holding a package that said _To: Bella, Love, Alice._ _Have fun! _And it was clearly from Victoria's Secret. Oh, I was going to kill her. The onslaught of thoughts from Mr. Sampson was horrifying. You would think that a man as dirty minded, and as sexually inactive as him wouldn't have such…graphic thoughts. Edward nodded his head ever so slightly in agreement.

"Victoria's Secret?" He questioned with a lusty edge to his voice. Oh Lord. I was never going to hear the end of this from Emmett.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"You know, Bella. You should really have an older man to teach you in the ways of love. Edwin seems too…inexperienced-"

"Edward, for the love of crap! Edward!" Edward cried.

Emmett shook the floor underneath us. "You love _crap_, Edward?" He asked, laughing.

Mr. Sampson shot Edward a withering look, and then peered at Emmett queerly before continuing to mentally assault me with graphic images. "Edwin seems too inexperienced." Edward didn't even bother to correct him this time. "You and I would make a great couple." He took a step closer, and I automatically took a step back. Edward took a step forward as well, and growled under his breath.

"Um…aren't you married?" Alice asked carefully.

Mr. Sampson made a face and asked, "You mean Gertrude LaPree?" **(A/N: Why is her last name funny, you ask? Remove the "R" and there you have it. Yes, I do have a sick sense of humor.)**

Rosalie muffled her laughter by coughing, and Jasper snorted.

"I…guess?"

"She stalks me. We're not married. Why do you ask?" He asked; all disgusting plans of seducing me gone from his mind, and now replaced by ones of said lady with the strange name in nothing but lingerie. Not a pretty mental picture. Let me tell you that. Edward seemed to agree with me. He was making hilarious faces.

"No reason." I spoke quickly.

Mr. Sampson raised an eyebrow before understanding. "She was here and she was talking to you, and she said we were married?"

I averted my eyes, and mumbled, "Yes."

Mr. Sampson chuckled, and answered, "She just likes to say that. She stalks me."

_Now what I wouldn't give for Bella to stalk me instead._

I cringed. Ew.

He took a step closer to me, and I took another step back. Mr. Sampson smirked, and took another step towards and Alice gasped. Edward's eyes widened, and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett looked confused. I gasped as I hit the edge of something and toppled over into a fountain that was behind me. I was completely soaked, and Mr. Sampson was looking down at me with lust and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He nervously ran a hand through his spiky blond hair at the sight of Edward glaring at him, or at least, he tried to. Edward turned to me and leaned down and held out a hand for me.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked, wrapping an arm around my waist. He averted his eyes from me, and I confusedly asked him, "What?"

Alice pressed her lips together and looked pointedly at my chest. It dawned on me. I had a little problem. My black bra was showing through the T-shirt I was wearing...and my nipples were sticking out because of the freezing water despite the fact that I was a vampire.

"Oh...dear." I snarled, and glared at Mr. Sampson whose eyes were not surprisingly glued to the front my shirt. They snapped up to meet mine, and then he gulped and stuttered,

"W-w-well, I'd better be going. Wouldn't w-want to keep Gertrude waiting. Y-you know how she gets." He laughed a bit hysterically when he met Emmett's glare and then ran off. Alice smirked happily; Rosalie's expression mirroring her's exactly.

"Well, Bella. Looks like you need a new outfit." Alice giggled and clapped her hands.

"Aw, dammit." I moaned. I glanced around and buried my face in my hands. For what seemed like the millionth time today, we had attracted a crowd. We were a group of insanely beautiful people (or at least my family was anyway) and here I was, soaking wet right smack dab in the middle of the mall with a little problem not so subtle. Furthermore, the crowd's majority was men.

_Hmm...I wonder..._ Emmett thought. Before I could scream, "Emmett, no!"

He yelled at a volume so loud it was sure to be heard in Australia, "BREAK IT UP, PEOPLE!" And the fact that practically everything that you said in a mall echoed was not a huge help.

Rosalie smacked Emmett on the arm and hissed, "God dammit, Emmett!"

But the crowd was already gone.

"Yeah, uh, Emmett?" I asked sweetly. He turned to me, happy that I was the only one who wasn't pissed at him. I continued, "I don't think the extraterrestrials **(A/N: I didn't feel like writing "aliens") **on Mars heard you."

He blinked. "Extra what?"

I sighed and muttered, "Forget it."

"I found it!" Alice squealed, and ran over to me with a pair of jeans we had bought today and a shirt.

"Go, go, go." Alice said, pushing me in the direction of the public bathrooms.

I sighed, and walked over there, holding the jeans and shirt. I tried to be as inconspicuous

as possible, but way too many women and teen girls stared at me, Alice, and Rosalie as we walked in for my comfort.

"Make this quick, Bella, okay? We have to get to the next store soon, so we can get back home and start planning your outfits." Alice said, waving me towards the biggest stall in the bathroom.

"Outfit, you mean. Not…outfit_s_, right?" I asked nervously, as I shut the stall door, and stripped out of my jeans, and T-shirt.

"No, no. I mean outfit_s_. For the whole entire week." I could imagine Alice grinning in her own, special, maniac way and Rosalie smirking.

"Ugh."

"Oh and here." A black bra and a pair of panties flew over, hitting me smack dab in the face.

"…Thanks." I mumbled, and pulled the garments off. It was helpful, having a future telling pixie as a best friend and sister.

I put everything on, and stepped out. Alice handed me a pair of boots, and I hugged her quickly along with Rosalie before tugging on the boot, and standing up.

"There, happy?" I sighed.

"Yes, yes I am." Alice squealed in delight. Some of the women washing their hands gaped at Rosalie.

"Time for the next store!" Rosalie sang, and started to tow me and Alice to Abercrombie and Fitch. I groaned. It wasn't over.

**Yay! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! :D So, it was Mr. Sampson after all! Eh, eh? How'd you like it? I thought I did a-okay. Also, this **_**was**_** awfully short. I know. But, I hope you enjoyed it all the same. If you read "A Whole New World", or even if you don't, go to chapter 19 and read the opening author's note because I honestly don't feel like repeating everything here. :D Also, Julia and I are going to try to get out two new Darkeinu chapters! So, everyone be happy, and review. Thanks to you! **


	22. Author's Note

Dear my lovely readers,

**Dear my lovely readers,**

**I am editing the first 16 or so chapters of this story. I don't want to completely remove this story and then re-post because I would lose my reviews; everything. I seriously don't want that. :3 So, when I finish editing a chapter, I will replace the existing chapter with the new one. Note that the new chapters will have improved grammar, and content. Furthermore, the new chapters will have added content. **

**So, dearies, expect an improved "Forever Mine"! **

**Later,**

**Tirzah M. **

**P.S. Please oh please. Be so kind as to go my profile page, and click **_**Homepage**_** and leave a comment or two in the Guestbook. :D It'd be serious awesome-osity. Also, check out the funny quotes from ripsnorting (my own word. Definition: seriously awesome) good times with my friends. Most of the quotes star moi, Julia, and our friend Rebecca. :D Drop a line or two about what you think!**

**Thank you, people!**


End file.
